My Sourthern Gentleman
by XXCullenXX
Summary: Bella Swan is one of a few vampires who lives on a diet of animal blood. She lives on her own but what will happen when she meets Carlisle and his family of vegetarian vampires. Will she connect with Jasper, the Southern Gentleman? Lemons later, maybe
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone. i have started to write a new story. it is my first Bella and Jasper story so give me a while to get use to it :P i have only written the first 2 chapters and those are the 2 that are being put up tonight. FYI if no one reviews these chapters, then i'm not going to update them anymore, even though i will probably continue writing it because i have some really good ideas :) **

**Anyway, I'm going to let you get on and read this now and i will see you at the bottom where you can tell me what you think :)**

Bella's POV.

I walked through the streets of Seattle one night on my way home. it had been a long day and even though I knew it was impossible for me to be tired, I felt like I needed to stop and relax for a bit. My name is Bella Swan, I am a English teacher in the local high school. it was my birthday a few days ago. I turned 137. I know I shouldn't count birthdays after such a long time but I did. And yet again, I was on my own for it.

I am Vampire, so I wasn't very sociable with humans, because lets face it if one of them smells too good to resist then I know for a fact my self control would not be able to contain it self. I try my best not to eat off humans. I feed of animals, and so far it has worked for me. With this diet I can go through my school day without wanting to kill any of the children that are in my class.

It was coming close to the end of the semester now for summer so I only had a few days left with my class. Actually it was my last few days of teaching in that school. I had been there for a few years now and people were starting to notice that I wasn't getting any older. So it was time that I moved on from where I was now, but I had no idea where I would go, but I would figure that out as I went along.

When I got back to my apartment, I realise that I needed to hunt. My eyes had been turning black when I went into work this morning, so I needed contact lenses in, but even they were unable to hide the face that my eyes were as black as coal at this point. I changed from my school clothes, which today consisted of a skirt with a blouse and a Jacket, and changed into something more comfortable that I could really run in. Once I had found a comfy pair of Jeans and a shirt that I could wear, I jumped out of my window and into my car. I didn't have the luxury of living close to a forest where I could hunt easily, I needed to drive everywhere so get food. So I took off for the short drive to a large covered area of trees. I wondered what I would catch tonight. I was hoping for something large like a bear or a wolf or something. But knowing my luck I would be stuck with a heard of deer or something. Oh well.

* * *

Over the next few days I found a small apartment that I could move into in Boston. it was far away enough that no one who knew me here would see me but it was still in the US so I wouldn't have to go over seas or anything. I packed up all my things and arranged for a mover company to take all my possessions to my new place. All my thing would be there before I was so I had time to finish up in work and stuff.

Finally the last day of school was over and I went back to my now empty apartment. All that was in there was a bed and a sofa. Not that I needed those, but I would get a newer set when I got to my new place. I had checked the weather for the next day and realised that that would be the best time for me to go, as it would be very over cast and possibly rain too. I didn't really need to hunt tonight, but I knew that I would tomorrow. I spent the rest of the evening reading books that were still in my apartment. I loved to read book. That was why I became a English teacher. I loved the old stories and plays. Jane Austen was my favourite author, and I couldn't pick my favourite story of hers. I pulled out "Emma" that was in my bag from school and read.

By the time that I got lost in the old English world that I knew as I human I realised that it was time for me to go. I put my book in my handbag and headed out to my car so that I could drive to Boston.

It was going to be a few hours driving before I got to my new home, and I knew that I would have to stop soon to hunt.

Once I got into my car I started to drive along the highway out of Seattle. As I drove, I started to regret not going hunting before I left my apartment. It wasn't too late so there were a lot of humans of the road, and because I was so thirsty I could smell every single person that drove past me. Once a had drove past a large forest I had to pull over and realised that I was very thirsty and I needed to hunt. I knew that I would need to go hunting when I was travelling, but I didn't realise that I needed to do it quite as soon as I had. I parker my car in a covered area so that no one would find it and got out and ran into the forest.

I was running for about 10 minutes before I caught the scent of a large animal, as soon as I realise that it was there, I let my instincts take over. I pushed myself faster so that I would be able to catch the animal before it got away from me.

I found out that the large animal that I was chasing was a large cat that was doing exactly the same thing that I was. I watched as the cat stalked three deer that were drinking at a watering hole in the middle of forest. I didn't let the cat pounce at the deer before I came out of the forest and jumped onto the big cat. The cat didn't have time to register what was happening to it, before I sunk my teeth into the large vein in his cat's neck. As soon as the cats blood started to run down my throat, my throat instantly started to cool down and no longer burn. It didn't take very long before I had drained the animal and its limp body fell to the ground.

I hid the body of the animal before I started to run again. I knew that I needed to hunt for something else again, as my thirst was no where near satisfied.

It wasn't too long before I caught the scent of something else, but I knew from experience that it wasn't an animal. I slowed down so that I would be able to see who was coming. I knew I recognised the smell, but I didn't know where from.

It wasn't long before the scent was joined by the sound of some running. I slowed until I had stopped and waited until I saw where the sound was coming from. I was surprised when I saw who it was that came through the forest towards me.

A tall vampire with blond hair came through the trees in front of me. he hadn't changed a bit since I saw him last over 120 years ago.

"Carlisle!" I said in surprise when I saw who it was.

I don't think it took Carlisle too long to realise who I was, when he did a huge smile spread across his face and he laughed out loud.

"Bella. What are you doing here?" he asked as he came over and gave me a hug.

"I was just hunting. Im moving to Boston, and I needed to hunt before I got to far. Shouldn't let myself get this thirsty when I'm travelling." I told him.

Carlisle looked at me with a strange look on his face when I said I was hunting in the forest.

"You don't hunt humans?" he asked confused.

"No. I don't want to take peoples lives away. I cant take out what I am on them. Its not fair, so I hunt for animals instead.I can see that you do the same as I do." I pointed at his eyes. His eyes were the same colour gold as mine were.

"Yes, me and my family hunt animals. It is something that we feel strongly about. All my children go to high school and socialise with humans everyday." He told me.

"How many are actually in your coven then?" I asked Carlisle.

"7 of us in total" he told me. Just as he had finished talking to me, I heard someone else coming towards us. Suddenly, a women came through the tree's. Her caramel coloured hair, curled slightly and rested on her shoulders. She came over to Carlisle and stood by his side.

"Bella, this is my wife Esme. Esme, this Bella Swan." Carlisle introduced us. Esme smiled at me sweetly and reached out her hand so that I could shake it.

"Pleasure to meet you Bella. How do you know Carlisle?" She asked, looking at me.

"I met Carlisle years ago. I had only been a vampire about 15 years when I say Carlisle last. Last time I saw him he was on his own though." I told her.

"How old are you Bella?" Esme asked me.

"137. but I don't look a day over 20." I smiled at her.

"Would you like to come and meet everyone else Bella. I'm sure everyone would be interested to meet someone who has the same lifestyle as us. There aren't that many of us you see." Esme asked me.

"If you don't mind. I wouldn't like to impose." I told them.

"No, you have been invited so you are certainly not imposing. Follow us, the house isnt far away." Esme said as she turned around and ran back into the forest. Carlisle followed her and I followed him.

I was interested to see how many other vampires lived the way that I did.

It didn't take long to get to the house, and I don't know what I expected, but it wasn't this.

The house was huge. Well of course there were 7 vampires living here so I knew it was going to be big. The front of the house was manly glass, so that all the light was able to be let in. the house looked very modern from the outside, and from what I could see, so did the inside.

"You have a beautiful house." I said as we got closer to it.

"Thank you. I do my best, I like my family to be comfortable." Esme said as she walked in through the door.

I followed Carlisle through the door and into a large what looked like a living area. As soon as we walked though the door, a small dark haired girl came from the living room and smiled widely at me.

"Bella this is Alice and Edward." Carlisle pointed to the girls with spiky hair and a boy with bronze hair. The girl called Alice smiled at me and hugged me. This surprised me a little, I didn't know the girl, but I hugged her back as if I had known her for years.

"I'm Alice, this is Edward my husband." Alice pointed to the bronze haired man behind her.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Bella." Edward as he shook my hand.

"Where is Emmett and Rosalie?" Carlisle asked Alice.

"They went out. Jasper was stressed about something and it was annoying them." Alice said.

"What is he stressed about?" Esme asked.

"I don't know. he hasn't had a very good day." Edward said.

I guessed that Jasper was one of the other siblings of the family. And I was guessing by the fact that they mentioned him on his own, that he was the only one in this family without a mate.

I didn't have to imagine Jasper for very long because as soon as we stopped talking about him he came from downstairs.

As soon as I saw him, I was drawn to him. His honey blond hair framed his perfect face. I could see that he had a number of different scares on him, they were most defiantly his most dominant feature. He was lean and muscular, not unlike many of the other vampires that I have met. He stood on the stairs and looked at me for what seemed like forever. Finally Carlisle broke the silence that was in the room.

"Jasper, this is Bella Swan. She is an old friend." Carlisle introduced us.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Jasper said as he came down the rest of the stairs.

I noticed that Jasper eyes were a lot darker than the rest of the families were. I guessed that he needed to go hunting. My suspicions were proven right when he told everyone that he was going out. I then realised that I was still thirsty, as I hadn't finished hunting when Carlisle met me.

As if he read my thoughts Edward spoke to Jasper about what I had just been thinking about.

"Jasper, maybe Bella would like to join you, because I don't think she had finished hunting when Carlisle met her. you must still be thirsty Bella?" Edward asked me.

"I am, but I don't want to impose. Ill go when I leave." I told him.

"No, you shouldn't let your self get thirsty again. I have no problem with you coming with me I you want to." Jasper said as he stood in the open door.

"Thank you." I said as I walked towards him.

"Ill see you later Bella." Alice called over our shoulders as we left the house and headed for the trees.

* * *

**Right, what are we thinking at this point? i will up the second chapter up now and this is in Jaspers POV. I hope this is going to be a slow romance rather than one where they fall in love almost instantly. i want to drag it out a bit. tell me what you think about this chapter by clicking on the little bottom on the bottom of the screen. i know everyone can do that because you have done it numerous time on my other stories, so please don't disappoint me. **

**hopefully will hear from you soon. **

**XXCullenXX**

**xxx**


	2. chapter 2

**Chapter 2 my lovelies. not going to say much here because I said it all in chapter 1 :) enjoy**

Jaspers POV. 

It had been a long day. I don't know why, but suddenly every ones emotions are hitting me like a ton of bricks. Edward and Alice were bearable downstairs, but Emmett and Rose were really starting to get on my nerves with all the lust that they were giving off.

I was sitting in my room, slowly strumming the strings on my guitar, when I had finally had enough of them upstairs. I looked up at the ceiling and sent up waves and waves of calming vibes. I knew that would annoy Emmett, especially as he and rose were very close to jumping on each other soon.

I heard I low growl from upstairs and I had to try and surprises a smile. I knew that I was annoying then, but I really wasn't in the mood to listen to my brother having sex upstairs.

I heard Emmett and Rose leave the house. Well, I hadn't done that in a while. Actually made someone leave when I had annoyed them with my powers.

I heard Edward and Alice sitting and talking downstairs, they seemed really happy. well, when wasn't Alice ever happy. Carlisle and Esme had gone hunting a few hours ago, they should be back soon.

I heard Carlisle and Esme coming back to the house, and I could tell that they were not alone. I listened for a while when they came into the house. I listened to the conversation that was happening downstairs. I learned that the girl who had come back with Carlisle and Esme was called Bella, but that was all I knew.

I knew that I needed to go hunting so I got up of my bed and set my guitar down in the corner of my room and went downstairs.

I was not expecting the sight that I saw when I got to the bottom of the stairs.

The women who was standing next to Carlisle and Esme was nothing short of perfect. Her long mahogany hair hung to her shoulders, with light curls at the bottom of her hair. I could tell from her golden eye colour that she obviously lived by out life style. As soon as she looked at me she smiled. I could tell that she was feeling a little uncomfortable about being here.

"Jasper, this is Bella Swan. She is a old friend." Carlisle spoke after a while.

So she know Carlisle before she came here today.

"It's a pleasure to meet you" I said to her as I came down the rest of the stairs. I had the urge to kiss the top of her hand, but resisted as I knew that it would make her even more uncomfortable.

I notice that she looked directly in my eyes and I could tell that she saw that my eyes were getting darker. I told everyone that I needed to go hunting. As I went towards the door.

"Jasper, maybe Bella would like to join you, because I don't think she had finished hunting when Carlisle had met her." My brother asked me.

I looked over at Bella to see if she wanted to join me

"I don't want to impose, Ill hunt when I leave." She told me.

"No, you shouldn't let your self get thirsty again. I have no problem with you coming with me if you want to." I told her.

She took me up on my offer and headed followed me out of the door into the forest in the front of our house.

Once we were in the forest we began to run, looking for any kind of animal that I could find. I hadn't been hunting in a few days, so I was pretty thirsty.

"So Bella, how do you know Carlisle?" I asked her. I was really interested to know how she knew Carlisle and about our lifestyle.

"I met Carlisle only a few years after I was changed. I was surprised to fine another vampire that lived the same way as I did. I stayed with him for a few months, but I went my own way and lived off animal blood." She told me.

"Why do you live this way? not that I think it is a bad choice, but I have always found it hard to live this way." I asked her.

"Well for what I do, there really isnt a way that I can live like normal vampires can." she told me, smiling to her self.

"What do you do?" I asked her.

"I teach, preferable young children, but I have been working in a high school for the last few years but I would really love to start working with young children again." She told me, smiling widely at me.

We had been running now for a while and I caught the scent of a herd of deer a couple of hundred yards away. Bella had obviously caught it too, because suddenly her full attention was on what we were hunting.

It wasn't long before we had caught up with the herd of deer that we had caught the scent of. Bella let her instincts take over, and she gracefully stalked one of the larger bucks in the group. She must have been very thirsty because only seconds after she had caught it, she had drained it dry of blood. I couldn't help but watch her as she finished and stood up. You could tell that she had been doing this for a long time, because there was not a drop of blood on her at all.

She stood up and caught me staring at her.

"What?" she asked, smiling to her self.

I quickly averted my gaze so that I was no longer staring at her.

"Nothing. Its just you must have been very thirsty if you took seconds to drain an animal that size." I pointed to the carcass that was laying on the ground.

"I wasn't too bad. I could have waited until I left, but now ill be safe for a few days. I thought _you_ had come to hunt, not me." she asked me.

I smiled slightly before running into the woods following the herd of deer. Once caught one I drained it quickly. The deer that I had caught was the biggest in the group, so I think that would be big enough to dull the pain in the back of my throat for a while.

I heard Bella running behind me, so I dropped the body on the floor and turned to face her. she was looking at me in a strange way. she was not looking at me in the eye but I didn't know what she was looking at.

"Whats the matter Bella?" I asked, standing still.

"Where did you get all those scars from Jasper?" she asked me, her eyes still wondering over my face and shoulders.

"I didn't have quite the same up bringing as my adoptive siblings Bella. it has only been a few years since I stared to live the way the rest of my family does." I told her. I knew she wanted me to explain more, but now wasn't the time for that.

"Come on Bella, we should be getting back. You have yet to meet Rosalie and Emmett." I smiled, knowing Emmett, he would probably give her a huge hug as soon as she walked through the door.

Bella's POV. 

While I was out hunting with Jasper, I couldn't help but notice that he was covered in crescent shapes scars. Obviously vampires had tried to kill Jasper. A lot of vampires, but I couldn't see why. He didn't seem like the kind of man that would do something that would end up with him having other vampires who wanted him dead.

I followed him back to the house. When we got there, I could tell that there were more vampires here than when we left. Jasper walked into the house and I followed behind him. As soon as I got into the living room, Alice came out of no where and hugged me. I was a little shocked by her, but I hugged her back regardless.

"How was your hunt Bella?" she asked me as she let me go

"Um, it was good." I answered her as soon as she let me go.

Before I could walk into the living room on my own accord, Alice grabbed my hand and dragged me into the living room.

"Bella this is Emmett and Rosalie." Alice pointed at the two new vampires that were sitting in the living room with the others.

Emmett looked right and me and smiles widely. I have to admit, he was probably one of the biggest vampires I had ever seen, but I could tell that his personality did not suit his physical appearance. He came up to me and gave me a hug. I was not use to people who I didn't know coming up and hugging me like this.

"Hey Bella. its nice to meet you." Emmett said as he set me back on the floor.

"Its nice to meet you too" I answered Emmett. Emmett smiled at me and went back to sit next to the beautiful blond women, who I had yet to met. I assumed this was Rosalie.

"That means you must be Rosalie." I spoke the her.

She looked at me and smiled almost as wide as Emmett's

"I am. It's a pleasure to meet you." she came over to me and gave me a hug like Alice had done earlier. Now that everyone had been introduced to me, I didn't quite know what to do next.

I looked over at Jasper who was sitting on his own on a 3 seated sofa on one end of the room. I thought it would be a good idea if I sat down, so I sat next to Jasper.

Once I was sitting, Carlisle spoke to me.

"So Bella, what have you been doing since I saw you last?" Carlisle asked me.

"Lots of stuff. Been to university to so many different times, but always come out with the same kind of degree. I'm stopping going to school for a bit now and working a little. My bank is getting a little low on cash, I need the money." I told them.

"What is it that you did in university?" Edward asked me.

"Early years, child care, child psychology, nursing, social work stuff like that." I answered him.

"You work with children?" Carlisle asked me.

I nodded my head. " Yeah, ive just finished a teaching job Seattle, and im thinking about opening a crèche when I get to Boston. I finished my job in a high school, but I much prefer to work with younger children. The last crèche I worked in I had 21 babies under 2 in my care and I loved it." I told them. I really did love what I do. Children were just so clever and learned so much without people realising it.

"But what do you do with them all day. I mean, some of them cant even walk yet. I'd much prefer to work with teenagers myself, ones that can actually create a proper sentence." Emmett asked me.

"Well it is obvious that you have never spent time with babies. You have no idea how much they do with out actually realising they are doing it." I told him.

"I would love to work with babies. They are just so small and dependant on you." Rosalie said.

"Well once I get something set up in Boston, you are more than welcome to a job. I'm going to have to find staff somewhere." I told her.

A huge smile spread across Rosalie's face. I could somehow tell about rose that she would be good with children. I smiled at the prospect of having Rosalie work with me.

"So what does everyone else do? I really don't like being the centre of attention." I asked. I didn't feel comfortable with everyone asking me questions all the time.

"Well, at the moment everyone is still in 'school' but they all have degrees in something. I've actually lost count of the amount that they have accumulated all together." Carlisle told me with a smile on his face. I could tell that he loved his family very much simple by the way that he spoke about them. That was something I envied about Carlisle. I had been on my own, practically all my life. Sure I would run into vampires like Carlisle now and again and stay with them for a while, but apart from that I had been on my own. I suddenly felt very alone in the whole setting of this coven. No, Family would be a much better word to describe how these vampires acted around each other. I looked over to the side of me and saw Jasper looking at me as if he wanted to ask me something, but he was holding back. I smiled slightly at him and turned my head back to the conversation.

I learned as the night went on that Edward had several Medical degree's, Rosalie had degree's in music and Fashion, Jasper had numerous history qualifications, Emmett just had lots of degree's all varying and Alice was the same.

Everyone talked for hours before I excused myself to go outside for a while. I walked into the Cullen's huge back yard and sat on the grass and lay there looking up at the cloudy sky above my head. I closed my eyes and relaxed as much as I could. That was the one thing I missed about being human was the fact that I could no longer sleep. I wished that I could just leave this world for just a few hours, but I couldn't, so relaxing was the next best thing.

I hadn't been out there long before I heard someone walking towards me. I didn't open my eyes to see who it was, because I already knew. I felt them come over and sit on the grass next to me and lay down, mirroring my position.

"Whats the matter Bella?"

**Ok, so maybe the last part was in Bella's but i promise the next one is in Jaspers (mostly :P) tell me what you think and i will try and update soon. Merry Christmas everyone :)**

**XXCullenXX**

**xxx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone :) new chapter up. Right something i didnt tell you in my last chapter in this story Bella is as close to myself as i could possible get her. she is still going to be Bella i would never change one of SM characters but she is going to have the same interest as me, same qualifications as me ect. hope you dont mind :P Well anyway as everyone loved tha last chapter in Jaspers POV here is another for a while :P enjoy**

Jaspers POV

After me and Bella had come back from out hunt, we went back to the house and sat with everyone in the living room. Of course, Carlisle was interested in what Bella had been up too since he had seen her last. She had already told me when we were out hunting that she worked with young children so it didn't surprise me when she said she had got numerous qualifications and degree's to work with children. As soon as Bella said what she did for a living, Rosalie showed her interest in working with children. Even though Rosalie always seemed to be one of the most difficult people on the planet, she had a strong maternal side. The chance to be a mother had been taken away from her when she was changed, and we all knew that she wished for nothing more than to be a mother, so having the opportunity to work with little children made Rosalie very happy.

We carried on talking about everything that we had done while we had gone to school and what we had done when we went to university and colleges and stuff. I listen as Carlisle spoke with so much pride about us and what we did. I noticed that Bella suddenly became quite uneasy around us and she was hit with a sense of loneliness. We sat there for a few more hours, before Bella excused herself and went out into the garden. I watched her as she left the room. I felt the urge to go after her and see if she was ok, but I held back. I didn't know the women so I felt like I would be stepping out of the boundaries if I followed her.

"Go after her Jazz. I know you want to." Alice encouraged me.

"What if she doesn't want to be followed?" I asked Alice.

"Well then just go see what is wrong. Its not going to hurt is it." Alice persuaded me.

I sighed before I got up and walked out of the living room and into the garden. Bella was lying on her back in the middle of the lawn. Her hair was all spread around her head as she rested it on the grass. I lay on the ground next to her and asked her what was wrong.

She turned her head to the side and smiled at me.

"Nothing. I'm just not good with big groups of people. I have been on my own for so long now, that big groups make me feel uneasy." She told me.

"I know. You don't have to be uneasy around us though. No one is going to hurt you." I told her.

"I know that, but after being on my own as long as I have, can you blame me fore being nervous around people. And what do you mean 'you know'?" she asked me.

"I'm an empath, I can feel your emotions and manipulate them if I wanted too. I could tell that when Carlisle was talking about us, you felt alone and uneasy. I would have manipulated you, but I don't know how you would have reacted. Not everyone likes to have their emotions manipulated." I told her with a smile.

"Well thanks. I wouldn't have noticed it was you, but I'm glad that you have told me now. So if my mood every changes suddenly, I'll know who to blame." She giggled.

"So, is there anyone else who has special skills?" Bella asked me.

"Alice can see the future and Edward can read minds. We are quite a gifted group." I told her, sitting up. Bella was still laying on her back on the grass, her dark brown curls sprawled around her head.

"Wow, Carlisle has been busy. Did he change all of you?" she asked.

"No, me and Alice are the only ones in the group who weren't changed by Carlisle." I told her.

"Can you do anything out of the ordinary?" I asked her.

She gave me a very wicked looking grin on her face.

"Oh yes I can, but id rather show everyone at once. If they want to know that is." She told me.

I stood up from the ground and held out my hand for her to take so that I could help her off the ground. She took it without hesitation. As soon as our hands met, it was as if a jolt of electricity was shocked through my body. Bella must have felt it too because she gasped as soon as our skin touched.

"Come on lets go back inside." I walked back into the house, without realising that I was still holding Bella's hand in mine.

Before we got into the living room I dropped Bella's hand from mine. I didn't want to let her hand go, but I knew that if we went into the house holding hands, then people were going to notice. I had no idea why I was feeling like this. I mean, I had known the women a few hours and I was more comfortable around her than I was with most members of my family.

As soon as we got into the living room every ones eyes shot up to us.

"Are you ok Bella?" Alice asked when we came back.

"Yeah I'm good. Just needed a bit of time on my own that's all." She told Alice, glancing at me slightly as she walked back to sit down on the sofa again. I sat next to her again where I was before.

We all sat in the living room and talked for a few more hours, until it was time for school. I was glad that it was my final year at school, because I don't think I could cope with it anymore. It was just so boring. I would much rather go to university (again) and come out and get a job for a few years. We all left Carlisle, Esme and Bella in the house so that we could leave. I left my eyes linger on Bella a little while before I actually left the house.

Once we were in the car, Alice jumped into the seat next to me. Normally should she would go in the Volvo with Edward while I drove the jeep, so Alice sitting in the seat next to me was a little strange.

"Why aren't you going with Edward today?" I asked before I started the car.

"I wanted to talk to you." she said with a huge smile on her face.

"About…" I pressed knowing that she was going to burst if we didn't start having a conversation soon.

"Bella." she said simply. The car stalled when she mentioned her name. Alice's laughter filled the car before I started it again.

"What about her?" I asked as I finally got the car to pull out of the garage.

"You like her. A lot, and don't lie to me Jasper I've seen the way you are around her." she pointed at me.

"Alice I have known her for a few hours. I don't know anything about her. From what I've seen of her, she seems like a good person, but that's it." I told her.

"Stop lying to your self Jazz, I can see the way you look at her. You have to at least feel something for her?" Alice continued to press.

I knew that there was something there that I felt for Bella, but I didn't know what it was and I wasn't ready to tell anyone yet, not even my future seeing sister. I could tell that Alice was glaring at me all the way to school. When I finally pulled up to the school car park Alice got out of the car, not saying another word to me and walked over to the others.

"Did you talk to him?" I heard Edward asked her as she went over to him.

"Yes, but it is being stubborn, as usual." Alice told him back. I watched as they walked into the school together. It was only after Alice had left my car that I started to think about Bella, and if I actually did feel anything for her.

I got out of the car and decided that I would think about what Alice had spoken about in the car. Did I feel anything for Bella? I got out of the car and went into school and now because of Alice the only thoughts that were going through my mind were of Bella.

* * *

After school was over, I went back to my car on my own. Alice decided to go back home in Edward's car. I had been thinking about Bella for the majority of the day and I had to be honest. It hadn't gotten me anywhere. I hadn't sent enough time with her to know how I felt about her, but the way that Alice had suddenly ambushed me this morning, it made me wonder if she had seen anything about Bella. I'm sure if Alice had seen something, she would have told me. Or would she? This whole situation was starting to get very confusing.

I was the first one to get home. I drove up to the house and put the car in the garage. When I got there, I noticed that Bella was sitting on the hood of what I assumed was her car. I looked closer at her face and it looked like she had been crying. I got out of the car and went over to her.

"Are you ok Bella?" I asked. When I got over to her, I could tell that she had defiantly been crying. The tear stains were running down her face and her eyes were all puffy. But how? Vampires cant cry. Or shouldn't be able to anyway.

"Yeah I'm ok. just had a bit of a emotional day that's all." She said, wiping her eyes.

"I know this is probably the wrong time to ask this, but would you mind explaining the tears? How can you cry?" I asked.

She shrugged her shoulders before she answered me.

"I don't know, I've always been able to cry, but only about certain things. I don't have a total emotional breakdown all the time." She told me laughing a little. She looked down at her hands on her lap, I then realised that I couldn't stand to see her upset. It physically hurt me to see this.

I put my finger under her chin and lifted her head up so that she was looking at me.

"You know you can talk to me if you want to. I don't like seeing you like this." I Told her, holding her face so that she would keep looking at me. I couldn't bare it if she looked away from me.

"Its ok. I've been talking to Esme this afternoon. We actually have more in common than I thought." She said trying to laugh it off again, but I could hear the pain I her voice when she spoke.

I let her chin go thinking that she would look away the first chance she got, but she didn't. She kept looking at me as if I was still holding her face.

"Are you sure you are ok?" I asked. She nodded her head before getting off the hood of the car.

"Thanks Jasper." She said with a smile on her face. She stood on her tip toes and kissed me on the cheek before she walked away. I stood there in the garage and watched her walk away. Did this women know the effect that she had over me, or was she just like being so amazing without even realising it.

Bella's POV. 

The morning after everyone had left for school was quiet. Carlisle had to leave to go to work at the hospital. I did not surprise me one little bit that he was still a doctor. When I first met him he was working in a hospital, and he loved his Job, that much was apparent. He loved to help people and heal them. I knew that I had good self control, I had to, but Carlisle was in a whole league of his own. I worked with humans and young babies, but Carlisle had to work with injured people with free flowing blood and I didn't understand how he resisted such a temptation.

Esme was in the house when everyone had left. She had to be the nicest person that I had ever met. We spoke quietly to each other while we were alone about nothing. She told me about how everyone had joined her family. Edward was with Carlisle before Esme was changed, then Rosalie was changed and then Emmett was found and joined them. Jasper had told me that he and Alice were the last to join this coven so I already knew that. When she had finished telling me about her family, she told me that he had some errands to run. She said that I was welcome to stay in the house while she was gone, but that made me feel strange to be in someone else's house while they were gone. I then remembered that I had not gone to get my car and that it should still be where I left it when I went hunting.

I made sure that my car keys were in my pocket before I left the house. I ran back to where I had left my car. Thankfully it was still there. I made sure that everything was still in the boot of my car and the back seat before I started to drive back to the Cullen's house. The Cullen's had a pretty large garage, so I knew that I would be able to fit my car into the garage. My car was a Audi A3 convertible, so it was only small compared to the other large cars that I had seen in the garage. As soon as I got back to the house, I could tell that Esme was not back yet. I got Child development books out of the back of the care. As I was opening a Crèche when I got to Boston, I decided that it would be a good idea to brush up on some milestones and Developmental ages. I already knew it of course, but I hadent worked in a crèche for over 40 years so I thought it was a good idea.

I had been reading and taking notes in the living room for about a hour when I heard Esme come back into the house.

"Hello Bella. What are you doing?" she asked as she walked past me.

"Oh nothing. I went to get my car so I decided to brush up on some development as I will be going back to work soon." I told her. I noticed that Esme was reading over my shoulder. I was looking at the page with the reflexes of a new born baby. I could tell that she was looking intently at the pictures of the babies in the book as much as I was.

"Are you ok Esme?" I asked her.

It looked like she was going to cry even though I knew it was impossible.

"I'm fine." She answered in a shaky voice while smiling at me. I closed the book as Esme walked past me and sat on the sofa.

I went over to her and sat down next to her.

"Did you have children Esme? Before you were changed?" I asked her. The look on her face gave me my answer. I put my hand on her shoulder to comfort her, as she was obviously upset.

"I know how you feel." I told her. Esme looked at me confused by what I had said.

"You have told me so much about you and everyone here, but you know so little about me. Would you like to know?" I asked her. she nodded in response. I knew this was going to be a very emotional conversation for the both of us.

**I know. Rite another thing about Bella, she can cry. but that is the only human thing she can do i swear. I have a pretty good power in mind, but let me know what you think it should be by reviewing :) you know how i love them haha. hope to hear from you all soon.  
XXCullenXX  
xxx **


	4. Chapter 4

**Heyya again :) new chapter up :) yaaay! here is where you will learn about Bella and her past. This is the reason she does what she does in this story. i have wanted to write a story including something that i am interested in for ages so this is why i am writing it. Later when you actully see Bella working with babies, most of the things that will happen are true. very funny stuff, but that wont be for a while yet. **

**Anyway, gona let you read this. see you at the bottom :) **

Bella's POV

"What are you talking about Bella?" Esme asked me as we sat on the sofa with each other.

I took a deep breath before I began.

"When I was human I lived in England. My father was a police officer so we didn't exactly have a lot of money, but we got by. I was an only child so I was my parents priority when I was young and as I got older it had to get married. My parents tried to find a husband for me, but I had already fallen in love with someone else and I was determined to marry him. Jacob was about the same age as me, he was a carpenter so he didn't exactly have a lot of money, but my parents saw how happy he made me so they gave us their blessing to get married. I was married by the time I was 17 and I was pregnant with my first child by the time I was 18." I told Esme, I could feel my emotions rising to the surface as I started to speak about my children. Esme was listening to me intently as I told my story.

"I had a girl. I named her Charlotte. She was beautiful she had my hair and eyes, but her fathers rustic, dark skin, she was beautiful. But she wasn't my only child. When Charlotte was 2 I found out that I was pregnant again. I had another girl, Rebecca. She was the total opposite of her sister. She had pale skin compared to her sister's, but she had her fathers black hair and it hung straight down the sides of her face. I loved my children with all my heart. They were my life and I knew that Jacob felt the same way about his girls. They both loved us but I know for a fact that Rebecca loved her father more than me she was a proper daddies girl. One day when the girls were 6 and 4 I went out to town leaving the girls with their father. I didn't realise how long I had been out, so by the time that I started to walk home it was dark. We lived very much in the same area as this. We had rich forested area around the house. I was walking through the woods when I heard someone coming behind me. I looked around me, but couldn't see anyone. I started to get scared. I was still a few miles away from my house so I knew it would take me a while to get home even if I ran. I didn't have time to think about anything else before the most beautiful man appeared in front of me. Even his eyes as black as coal could not distract me from his beauty. His jet black hair combed back from his face, his muscular build was clearly visible through his shirt and trousers. I didn't have time to admire him too much before he pounced at me and dug his teeth into my neck. I don't know what made his stop, but he did and he left. I had enough coherent thought to realise what he was and what had happened to me. I had heard legends of vampires when I was a girl, but I didn't think they were real.'

'Now I knew what was happening to me, I dragged my self into a Hollow of a tree and lay there for 3 days while the fire raged through my body. When it was over I got up from under the tree and realised that the burning that had been going through my body had settled in my throat. I was incredibly thirsty and I knew straight away what I wanted and I knew that I was too close to my family in my state of mind. I ran into the forest and I let my instincts take over, I attacked the first thing with a heartbeat which thankfully was a deer and I drained it. I knew that Jacob had been looking for me when I had gone missing because I had heard Jacob looking for me,so I made myself keep quiet, because I knew that if he came too close to me I wouldn't be able to resist him and I would kill him. So I left, I went back to my house when I knew that no one would be there to get some of my clothes and money. I didn't take too much because it was suppose to look like I had gone missing during the day, so I only took essentials. When I was in my house I could smell my children in the air and I knew that I would never be able to see them again. I would never be able to hold them and kiss them, I would never be able to rock them to sleep and then watch them to make sure that the weren't having bad dreams. And that was when I realised that I could cry. I sat in my bed room and cried, I knew that I shouldn't have been able to do that but I did. The though of never seeing my children again killed me. When I had stopped crying I left my house for the last time.'

'Over the years I realised that I needed something to fill the hole that had been made when I left my children. Of course nothing would ever be the same but I needed something. I found a child clinic that needed help with young children.i took the job as soon as I could. It felt so good to be able to hold children again and to love them, even though it wasn't the same. I kept doing that type of work every where. I moved to America after about 10 years after I was changed and opened one of the first Crèches in Chicago. And I knew that was what I wanted to do for the rest of time and I have never done anything else. I love my job and it helps heal the wounds that have been inflicted on my heart from loosing my children. I will never forget my girls, so I want to do as much as I can with young children to help me get through it. It was been nearly 140 years and I still haven't got over it." I told her, at this point tears were running down my face. I could tell by the look on Esme's face that she upset by the story, but she was also shocked by the fact that I was crying. I wiped the tears off my face with the sleeve of my jumper that I had on.

"I'm sorry, I always get like this when I talk about them." I said as I wiped my face clean of all tears

"No Bella don't apologise. You will never forget your children and it is good that you talk about them. You got to see your children grow and their personalities develop. I never had that chance. My baby was taken away from me when he was just days old." Esme told me.

"Oh Esme I'm so sorry What happened? If you don't want to tell me I understand I know how hard it can be. I mean look at me." I tried to joke but I know it wasn't the time for jokes.

"I will tell you Bella, you've told me about your past now let me tell you about mine. I didn't have the same life as you Bella, you had a husband who loved you and who cared for your children as much as you did, I didn't. My husband was picked for me by my parents. I never loved him and he didn't love me. He abused me every night behind closed doors. After a while I found out that I was pregnant and I knew that I couldn't stay where I was in fear for my own life and my babies so I left. 9 months later I had my baby. A little boy, I named him John, he was beautiful but he got a chest infecting when he was days old and he died. I couldn't cope so I jumped off a cliff trying to kill myself. Someone found me and took me to hospital, but my heart beat was so weak that they took me straight to the morgue That's where Carlisle found me and you know the rest of the story. I adopted all my children in my family. Even though Edward is older than me, I still see him as my son. I have always wanted a large family and now I have one." she told me smiling.

"Have you never thought about working with younger children?" I asked her.

"Not really. I've always wanted to teach younger children but I've never got around to doing it." She told me.

"Well if you ever fancy a change let me know. By the looks of things Rose will be working for me when I finally open my own place." I told her.

Esme smiled at me when I told her this.

"Yes I know. Rose will be so excited if she has the chance to work with young children. She has always wanted children, she is so good with little ones." Esme told me smiling as she spoke about he daughter with such pride. I could tell that Esme was in fact the mother in this family. She loved each and every member of her family equally and all for different reasons. I could tell that she was proud of Rosalie for wanting to do something with her life, and to do something that she would be good at.

We continued to speak for a while before I decided that we should end this conversation before I let my emotions get out of hand again. I hugged Esme thanking her for listening to me and allowing me to understand her better. I got off the sofa and went to put thinks back in my car. Once I put everything back in the boot of the car I leaned against my car and thought back over the conversation that me and Esme had had this afternoon. I started to think about my little girls and remembering them as they played in the fields that we had at the back of the house. I didn't realise that my memory of the girls had triggered the tears in my eyes again. I went and sat on the hood of my car just for something to do. I wiped my tears off my face just in time before I heard a car coming up the driveway. I didn't know who's car it was until I saw the jeep pull up into the garage. I saw Jasper driving the car. I didn't realise that he had got out of the car and had come towards me until he spoke to me.

"Are you ok Bella?" he asked me, concern lacing his voice.

"Yeah im fine. Just had a bit of a emotional day that's all." I told him, I wiped my eyes to make sure that all the tears had gone, but the action didn't escape Jaspers eye.

"I know this is probably the wrong time to ask, but would you mind explaining the tears? How can you cry?" he asked me looking directly in my eye. I lowered my gaze to my lap, trying to hid my face from him.

"I don't know, I've always been able to do it, but only about certain things. I don't have emotional breakdowns all the time" I told him, laughing a little but my gaze was still fixated on my hands in my lap.

I didn't look at Jasper once when he spoke to me, because I didn't want to see his reaction about how I looked at the moment. I was never really self conscious about my looks, but I didn't like to let people see me cry. Esme was the exception because she understood why I was crying.

I felt Jasper put his fingers under my chin to lift my face so that my eyes would meet his.

"You know you can talk to me if you want to. I don't like seeing you like this." He told me. I totally forgot that he could feel my emotions. I suddenly felt bad to exposing his to what I was feeling. I smiled again before I spoke.

"Its ok. I've been talking to Esme this afternoon. We actually have more in common than I thought." I said laughing lightly at just how true that was. Jasper let me chin go, but I kept looking directly at him. I don't think I had ever actually looked at Jasper properly. His dirty blond hair framed his face perfectly and his golden eyes looked at me as if they were glaring into my soul. Jasper kept looking at me and never broke eye contact as he spoke next.

"Are you sure you are ok?" he asked me. I could tell that he was worried about the emotions that were going through me, so I nodded my head and jumped off the hood of my car.

I didn't know what else to say to him, so I stood up on my toes and kissed him lightly on the cheek. I felt a spark of electricity run through my body when his skin touched mine. I wasn't sure if he felt it, but I did.

"Thanks Jasper" I said to him before walking out of the garage and into the house again.

What was this man doing to me? I didn't know how that well and I didn't know why I felt like this. The bad thing was Jasper would know how I feel because he could feel it, that was very embarrassing. I walked into the living room and sat on the sofa and waited for everyone else to come home.

**Soooooo What are we thinking? Bella and Jasper are getting closer. Are things going to go further in the next chapter? I'm not saying, but if you review you will find out sooner :) come on everyone, click the little button and tell me something. **

**:) XXCullenXX**

**x**


	5. Chapter 5

**Heyyya everyone! new chapter up. 2 stories within 24 hours, well arnt we lucky! well the only reason i have updated is because i am being harrassed at work by my friend who has started to read this :P so im doing as im told  
In this chapter you will find out what Bella can do and i think it is pretty good, but you can be the judges of that as you have to read it. Not going to say anymore, so im going to let you read. see you at the bottom.**

Bella's POV.

A few days after I had seen Jasper in the garage I was sitting in the living room waiting for everyone to come home. Jasper had been the first one home everyday so far and he always spoke to me.I was getting very comfortable around Jasper now and I was able to speak to him about anything. I still hadn't told anyone about my talk with Esme the other day. So everyone still knew very little about me, which I was thankful for. Alice and Rose were the next ones to come into the house, followed closely by Edward and Emmett. Alice must have seen me on the sofa, because she came straight over to the sofa and jumped over the back to that she was now sitting right next to me.

"Hey Alice. How was school?" I asked her.  
"Boring. After doing the same thing for about 30 years, it gets tiring. What have you been doing today?" Alice asked me.

"Um, not much. Just been reading some books that all." I told her.

"Have you spoken to Esme again?" Alice asked me. I looked at her as if I didn't know what she was talking about. How did she know about that. I hadn't mentioned it to anyone about that conversation.

"What do you.."

Before I could say any more, Alice threw her arms around me and hugged me. I didn't know the reason for the hug until she spoke next.

"Bella I'm so sorry. That must have been a really hard conversation for you." Alice said with her arms still wrapped around me. I then realised that she must have already seen the conversation I had had with Esme. I returned the hug quickly, realising that it was a hug to comfort me.

"Oh yeah, the future seeing thing. Jasper mentioned that." I said as Alice pulled away and smiled at me when I mentioned Jaspers name.

"I'm really fine Alice. It was a hard conversation to have but I'm happy I have found someone who understand how I feel." I told her. Alice was still smiling at me.

"Why are you smiling so much Alice?" I asked her.

"Nothing. You just said that Jasper told you about my power. I assume he told you what he could do to?" Alice asked.

"Yes he did actually. It is strange to see so many vampires in one group with such interesting gifts." I told her.

"So he told you about Edward as well?" Alice said.

"Yes, the mind reader. Going to have to control what I think about when im around him." I told Alice smiling.

"Do you have any gifts Bella?" Alice asked me.

Jasper had asked me exactly the same thing that first night when we were in the garden.

"Yes I do. What I can do is similar to what Jasper can do, but Jasper is only able to control emotions. I can control everything if I wanted to." I told her.

"Everything. You mean you can literally control everything?" Alice asked.

"Yes. I can do the same to your emotions as Jasper can, but I cant feel them. Jasper constantly knows how you feel and it able to change that, I can only change them. I can also control you if I wanted too. I can get into your head and make you do things. Very funny if you are playing truth or dear." I told her. Alice was looking at me shocked, she also looked a little scared.

"Don't worry Alice, I'm not going to take over your mind or anything. I don't use that side of my power unless I have to. It doest feel right taking away some ones free will. I mostly use my powers to alter the weather or something." I told her. Alice still looked at me confused. So I decided to show her.

"Look out the window Alice. What is the weather like now?" I asked her

"Its over cast and cloudy." Alice answered me.

Before I could show Alice what I wanted to which was a really sunny day, I saw Jasper jump out of his window in a pair of jeans and a white shirt. I suddenly decided to change the weather forecast.

Just as Jasper landed in the garden, I began to rain. And I mean rain! The rain drops were literally bouncing back up into the sky because of the force that I had them come down. Alice started laughing hysterically as the rain that came down, soaked Jasper right through in a matter of seconds. Japer ran through the patio doors that were in the kitchen and stood there looking very good if I might say so myself. His white shirt was now clinging to his sculpted chest and his jeans had got a little tighter on his legs. I looked him up and down and thinking of the moment in pride and prejudice when Mr Darcy comes out of the lake dripping wet. At this point I couldn't contain my laughter. Jasper looked at me and Alice on the sofa keeping his gaze on me.

"You get caught in the rain Jas?" Alice asked through her fit of giggles.

"Where did that come from? It was fine when I left the house and then the sky's open." Jasper said as he run his hand through his now soaking wet hair. I have to admit the action was very sexy and I could feel my self staring at him a little longer than I thought. Jasper obviously caught on to my emotions because he looked directly at me and gave me the best smile. I smiled at him before raising my hand.

"It was me. remember when I told you that I had a gift. Well you were just caught in it." I told him, purposely looking him up and down now.

"You did that?" Jasper asked.

"Yeah. It's a cool gift." I told him.

"Controlling the weather. Fun!" he said as he started to walk past me and Alice so he could go back upstairs.

"Oh not just the weather. Everything. Even you if I wanted too." I told him, smiling.

"I highly doubt that." Jasper said leaning on the back of the sofa so that his eyes were level to mine. I sat up on the sofa and sat on my knees, looking directly into his eyes. It was a little distracting that his lips were inches away from mine, but I concentrated really hard on his eyes so that I could prove my point. I smiled at him before I made him go back out into the rain. I visualised in my head, Jasper walking out of the house and into the rain storm that I had created. I knew that it had worked when he started walking to the back door, protesting the whole way.

"Hey, What are you doing?" he asked as he walked out of the house.

"I'm just proving my point. Now do you want to come back inside?" I asked as I looked at Jasper standing in the middle of the lawn dripping wet. I had to laugh.

"Yeah I do actually." Jasper snapped back at me.

I released my hold on him and Jasper soon realised that he had control over his own body again and ran back into the house.

"That wasn't very nice." Jasper said as he walked back into the house. I smiled again before I answered him.

"Well you wanted proof what I could do I just gave it to you." I told him. Jasper sighed before leaving the living room and went upstairs.

Alice at this point was holding her sides as she shook with laughter.

"Bella that was brilliant! You have to do something like that to Emmett one day." Alice told me. I had to laugh at the thought of making Emmett do something really embarrassing.

Me and Alice sat on the sofa for a little while longer before Alice said that she was going shopping. She did ask me if I wanted to go with her but I said no. I didn't like shopping at all. Alice looked disappointed when I said I didn't want to go, but she wasn't disappointed for long when Rose came downstairs and said that she wanted to go.

Everyone else had gone upstairs to their rooms so I was on my own down stairs. I hadn't heard Jasper leave again to I assumed he was in his room. I got up of the sofa and headed for the stairs. I could hear Emmett playing on the Wii in his room while Edward was writing something. I walked around untill I found Jasper's room. I could hear him playing a guitar. I knocked on the door.

"You can come in Bella." he said from the other side of the door. I opened the door and walked into his room. There was a large kind sized bed in Jaspers room that he was sitting on with his guitar in his lap, playing something.

"You have a bed?" I asked, walking over to him/ he shrugged his shoulders.

"Yeah. Good way to keep up appearances I guess. Everyone has one in their rooms." He told me. Jasper had changed from his clothes that he had been wearing when he was caught outside. Now he was in a different pair of jeans and a tee shirt.

"I'm sorry about earlier. I just couldn't resist." I told him laughing a little.

"You knew I was their didn't you? When the rain started." He asked me.

"Yeah. I just thought it would be funny. I didn't mean to upset you though." I said as I sat on the edge of the bed. Jasper set down his guitar and sat next to me.

"I'm not upset about it. Actually, I thought it was rather funny. But rather mean at the same time." He told me smiling. I loved it when he smiled at me.

"Yeah I know, im sorry. It was just to tempting. I can be a cow sometimes. Men don't seem to complain though." I winked at him. What was I doing? Was I actually trying to flirt with a guy who I had know little less than I day? A guy who was amazingly handsome, sweet and just amazing…

I had to control how I felt around him, because I knew that he could feel it too.

"So how was school today?" I asked him. He fell down laying on his back on the bed and groaned.

"Boring. After going through the same routine for 30 years you get bored very easily." He told me, still laying on his back on the bed.I fell down next to him so that I was copying his position. He turned his head so that he was facing me.

"If it is so boring why do you do it all the time. Find something else to do." I suggested.

"I am. I'm just going to get this year out of the way and then I am going to find something else to do." He said.

I hadn't realised until now, exactly just how close our faces were to each other. I could feel his breath on my face. I knew that I should get up and leave but I couldn't. I physically couldn't move from where I was.

"Bella." Jasper whispered my name before he lightly pressed his lips to mine. I gasped suddenly when he did that, but I didn't fight back I let him kiss me lightly while I kissed him back. I suddenly realised that we were moving too fast and I sat up from the bed, removing myself from Jaspers.

"I've got to go. I only came up here to apologise about earlier and I have done that so im going to go." I mumbled as I got off the bed and walked towards the door. I suddenly felt strange about being around him. Nervous? Once I got to the door and went to open it Jasper was there holding the door closed with his hand.

"You don't have to go Bella." he said, stopping me from leaving the room.

"Do you want me to stay?" I asked in a whispered voice.

"You have no idea!" Jasper answered me before closing the distance between us and crushing his lips to mine. I was shocked by this. I had no idea that he felt this way. I knew that I felt something for him, but I had no idea just how strong it was. Before I could stop myself I was kissing him back. His hands left the door and wound themselves around my waist and pulled me closer to him. I had known this man for a day, but somehow this felt right! Jaspers lips left mine and trailed down my throat.

"Not that im complaining in the slightest, but what the hell?" I asked as he continued to attack my neck with kisses.

Jasper lifted his head up so that he was looking me in the eye now. his eyes had gone from a rich golden colour to almost pitch black.

"The second I saw you Bella I felt something. I don't know what it is but it has been getting stronger and stronger for the last few days. Being away from you is painful that's why I couldn't let you leave. You have no idea what it has been like these last few days, having to leave you here. It hurts me to be away from you." he told me looking into my eyes.

I couldn't argue with him on this because this was exactly how I was feeling. I knew there was something about Jasper that had drawn me too him, but I didn't know what and now I knew that he felt the same about me, it drew me to him even more.

"I fell exactly the same Jasper." I told him. Before I could finish what I was saying, Jasper kissed me again. More fiercely this time. His hands that were around my waist were pushing me backwards and I didn't fight him once to stop. Soon I felt the back of my legs hit the bed and I fell back, grabbing Jaspers top and pulling him down with me. While Jasper's hands roamed over my body I grabbed the bottom of his tee shirt and pulled it up over his chest until it was over his head. Jasper threw his top somewhere on the floor next to his bed and continued to kiss me. I kissed him back, not wanting this to stop. I moved my lips so that I could kiss him somewhere else. I realised, now that he had no shirt on that Jasper was covered in scars. They were on his back, neck, shoulders, chest, arms, stomach, hands. Everywhere. I moved back from him and looked at his face. He must have known instantly why I had stopped because he sat up again bringing me with him so that I was sitting on his bed.

I traced one of the crescent shaped scars on his chest before I spoke to him.

"Jasper! What happened to you?!" I asked him.

"Do you really want to hear my story Bella?"

**Dun Dun Daaaa! Soooo what do you think? They kissed, at last. i know it has taken a while but i finally gto around to it :) hope you liked it. I have finished chapter 6, but im going to get chapter 7 outof the way before i update again it shouldnt take me too long though. **

**Like always, let me know what you think by reviewing the story :) love u all.**

**XXCullenXX**

**xxxx  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Heyyy everyone :) new chapter up. I have finished the next chapter (Nearly) so that will be up soon. But for now i am going to leave you with this chapter. Enjoy! :)**

Bella's POV

Jasper picked up his shirt and pulled it back over his head. I still couldn't divert my gaze from the small crescent shape scars that were scattered all over his body. I sat on the bed next to him and waited for him to start talking.

"I didn't have the same start into this life as everyone else in my family had. I had a totally different life to what I have now. I was born in Texas in 1843. By the time I was 18 I had joined the army and was eager to go to war. By the time I was 20 I had worked my way up the ranks and was one of the youngest majors in the state. One night I was put in charge of evacuating women and children out of a very dangerous area. I came across three women who I had never seen before and to my eyes then they were the most beautiful creatures I have ever seen. I tried to get them to leave and get away, but they didn't. two of them turned and left while the other women stayed where she was. I had never believed in mythological creatures, but I knew that the women who was standing in front of me was not human. After smiling at me she leaned in as if she was going to kiss me, but she bit me and I turned me. When I woke up I saw that the same three women were with me again. I learned that their names were Marie, Nettie and Lucy. At the same time that the humans were having a war, vampires were having one at the same time. They were all trying to build armies of young vampires so they could control a larger area. When I was turned I was placed with more newborns, I think there was around 20 of us that Marie had changed and only the strongest ones survived. We fought amongst ourselves and many of them were killed. I was one of the best fighters that Maria had so I was able to feed more often than some of the others. I soon discovered what my ability was and that I was able to control and feel the emotions of those around me. As soon as Maria found out about this I was upgraded. This time I was in charge of choosing vampires that would be strong enough to help Maria take over the territories that were around us. The weaker ones would be…disposed of" Jasper said.i knew instantly what he meant. I instinctively moved away from him slightly but Jasper grabbed me and pulled me back.

"I wont tell you this if you don't want me too Bella." he told me.

"No I'm sorry, I want to know." I told him.

Jasper sat back on the bed with his back against the head board and he pulled me so that I was sitting with my back to his chest. I know I shouldn't have felt as comfortable as I was like this, but I was.

"You can obviously see that my job wasn't easy. I got attacked and bitten every day. This went on for years and I've actually lost count on how many vampires have tried to kills me. After years of doing this, I left Maria and went my own way. I tried to hunt like I was use too, but you have no idea what it like feeling how scared someone is before you kill them. I stopped hunting unless I was desperate at one point. That was when I met Alice. She was on her own too. Little Pixie told me about the visions that she had and told me that we would have a better life if I went with her. I didn't have much of a choice after that. Me and Alice stayed together until we met the Cullens. And this is where we have been ever since." He told me. When he finished his story, I turned around to face him.

"Jasper I'm so sorry." I told him kissing him lightly on the lips.

"What are you sorry for. That is what my life was like, and nothing I can do now can change that. I would never go back to that lifestyle now, it would hurt my family too much if I did." He told me.

"I know, but it just sounds so horrible." I said to him.

"It wasn't the best. This is why I find it so hard to live the way that everyone else does. I do it because I know that it is the best thing to do, but I know that if there was even the tiniest drop of human blood around here I wouldn't be able to help myself." He said and I could see the sorrow in his eyes when he said this. I leaned in and kissed him again. He kissed me back lightly, moving his hands so that they were on the small of my back. I moved my kisses down to his throat and started kissing the scars that I could see on his skin.

"I don't think you would loose control." I told him.

I could feel his incline his head towards mine, as I continued to kiss the scars that were scattered on him.

"And why do you say that?" he asked.

"Because these scars just show how strong you are. I know you would be able to stop your self." I told him looking him in the eyes again.

Jasper smirked at me.

"How can you be so sure about that?" he asked me.

I shrugged my shoulders.

"I don't. But I do know how good a person you are and that you wouldn't let yourself slip like that." I told him seriously.

"Do you realise, that you are the only person in this whole house who believes in me? Everyone knows that I am the weakest when it comes to human blood and I know they would all help me if I did slip, but no one has ever told me that I'm strong enough not to do anything. Thank you." he told me and kissed me again. This time I wrapped my arms around his neck and held him too me. I don't know what had gotten into me. I decided as he had shared his past with me then I could at least do the same for him.

"Now that you have told me about your past, I think it is only fair you learn about mine." I told him.

"You don't have too if you doing want to darlin'. I can feel how much it hurts you to talk about it." He asked, rubbing small soothing circles on my back.

"It is hard for me, but you have shared something about you and now it is my turn to share." I said. I moved back from his embrace and built myself up so that I would be able to tell my story.

I told him everything. About Jacob, my two little girls, about the life that I had before I was changed and how much I loved it. He sat still and listened intently to what I was telling him. When I got to the part where I was attacked and turned into what I am now, I could physically see Jasper tensing up. I took his hand and relaxed him. As I carried on telling my story, I could feel my emotions getting the better of me and I could feel tears building up in my eyes when I spoke about my girls. I could tell that Jasper wanted to comfort me, but I could also see that he was fascinated by the little drops of liquid that were coming out of my eyes. Soon though Jasper decided that he was going to comfort me. I used his thumb to wipe away the tears on one side of my face while he kissed the tears on the other side away. I had to smile when he did this. When I had finished telling hum about myself before I was a vampire he pulled me too him again and kissed me. This was the third time he had kissed me in under a hour and I never wanted him to stop. When I released myself from him he spoke to me.

"Thank you. I know how hard that was for you." He told me. I smiled at him.

"Its not difficult for me to tell you. I've only ever only told two people about my past and both of them live here." It told him.

"That's what you had spoken to Esme about when I saw you in the garage the other day?" he asked me.

I nodded my head.

"It feels good to have someone who understand me and knows how I feel." I told him.

"I know how you feel." Jasper said grinning at me.

I giggled when he said that.

"Yes I know that, but Esme understand why I feel this way. She went through nearly the same as me. That's why she is such a good mother figure to you." I told him.

"She isn't just our mother figure, she is our mother. I may be older than her but that doesn't stop her from hitting me if I do something wrong. And I listen to her. I love her to pieces, but sometimes she scares me a little." he said while laughing.

I looked out of the window into the forest behind the house. I didn't realise until now that I needed to hunt. Jasper saw the look on my face and asked if I was ok.

"Yeah im fine. Just getting a little bit thirsty that's all." I told him. Jasper got up off the bed then turned to face me, holding his hand out to me.

"Lets hunt then." He said. I smiled at him and took his hands before leaping out of the window with him. We ran for a while until we were under more cover of the trees. As we were running, still holding hands, I noticed that Jaspers eyes had gone very dark. He was obviously thirsty. I then realised that maybe that was why he was leaving the house when I decided to throw rain onto him. I laughed to myself as we continued to run. Jasper looked over and me and slowed to a stop.

"What is so funny?" he asked me as I continued to have a little giggle fit.

"Its nothing. I just sort of realised why you were leaving the house when it started to rain." I said.

"You mean when you made it rain." He said coming closer to me.

"Well yeah. That." I said. Jasper was now really close to me. I back up a little until I was against a tree.

"Could you make it rain now?" Jasper asked leaning in and kissed me. I would never get enough of this mans lips.

"Don't you think we should go hunting first. I don't fancy hunting when my clothes are soaking wet." I said when Jasper moved his kissed down my throat.

"That sounds like a good idea. I don't want to change my clothes again." Jasper told me.

I bit my lip, remembering just how good Jasper looked when his shirt was soaked through. I thought about it and came to the conclusion that maybe rain wouldn't be such a bad idea after all.

Me and Jasper hunted together and ended up taking down half a herd of deer between us. I didn't realise how thirsty I was until I realised that I was draining my 4th deer.

I looked over at Jasper who had finished a few minutes before I had and was watching me.

"If you were so thirsty, you should have come out a while a go." He told me.

"I'm know, but I was terribly distracted by something." I winked at him and walked towards him. He smiled at me before wrapping his arms around my waist and pulling me towards him.

"You didn't seem to be complaining Miss Swan." Jasper pointed out.

Just as I was about to answer him I heard his cell phone go off in his pocket.

"Yes Alice." Jasper answered. I could hear Alice's high voice over the other end of the phone_._

"_Jasper. You and Bella have to get back to the house. There is a storm coming so Edward and Emmett want to go play. I take it you and Bella are coming with us." _Alice asked over the phone.

"Yes, ok we will be there now." Jasper answered her. Just before he was going to hang up Alice spoke again.

"_I knew you would. Now hurry back, I need to find something for Bella to you later." _And with that Alice hung up the phone.

"What is Alice finding for me?" I asked, after hearing the conversation.

"There is a storm coming so the guys want to go out and play baseball while we can. Alice has obviously decided that everyone is playing, so come on we need to go to get changed." He told me smiling. Taking my hand he started pulling me back towards the house.

**What are we thinking at the moment? Please let me know so that i know i am on the right track with this story :) next chapter should be up in the next few days, but as i havent got my laptop at the moment, it may be a little longer. But in the meantime, let me know what you thought of this chapter. :) Review! **

**XXCullenXX**

**xx  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Heyyya everyone:) new chapter up. in the middle of writting the next one at the moment so that wont be long before i update again :) Will be going bk to uni this week so i will have to write as much as i can to make you all happy, but i am hoping that this chapter will do that aswell. enjoy! :)**

Bella's POV 

On the way back to the house, me and Jasper didn't say a lot to each other. I was surprised how comfortable it was for us to be around each other without having to talk to fill silence up.

When we got back to the house, Alice was standing in the door way looking a little pissed off.

"What's the matter Alice?" Jasper asked as we got closer to the house.

"Where have you been. I called you ages ago." Alice nearly yelled at Jasper.

"Alice, you called me 15 minutes ago" Jasper argued.

"Still, now that gives us 15 minutes less too get ready." Alice said, taking my hand and dragging me into the house. Jasper didn't follow us in, and I knew that he was watched as Alice dragged me into the house. Alice obviously knew this too, because she turned around to shout at him again.

"Jasper, please get your ass upstairs and get ready!" Alice shouted. Jasper didn't have to be told twice before be walked past us on the stairs. I couldn't help but notice how good Jasper's butt looked. Damn that man looked good in jeans.

My little observation didn't go unnoticed by Alice as she soon snapped me out of it.

"Bella, would you mind not looking at my brothers ass for the moment." Alice asked, she sounded a little bit annoyed. I didn't know how much, if anything Jasper wanted anyone to know about us so I decide that I wouldn't say anything. I mean we hadn't done anything apart from kiss. It shouldn't be that big a deal. Should it?

"Sorry Alice, I didn't mean too.." but before I could finish what I was saying Alice cut me off.

"Bella it fine. I know that you have kissed him, just try not to get distracted right now ok." Alice asked me as she carried on to drag me up the stairs.

"How do you know that?" I asked her.

"Bella, did you forget about the future seeing thing?" Alice asked me.

I wasn't going to admit it, but I had.

_No secrets in this house is there? _I thought to myself.

I heard Edward laugh somewhere in the house before he called.

"Nope."

Ok, forgot about the mind reader too. There was nothing I could do about Alice seeing what I was up too, but I knew that I could protect my mind from unwanted nosing by certain vampires. I blocked my mind off so that Edward would not be able to read my mind. Let him try and get around that!

I continued walking up the stairs until we got to Alice's room. Since I had been in this house, I had been in her room a few times. I had discovered that Alice was addicted to shopping. Not just for her, for everyone. On my first day with the Cullen's Alice had bought me atleast $300 worth of clothing. Not that I needed it but she insisted on buying me something.

As soon as I got into Alice's room, she sat me down on the stool in front of her mirror and told me what she wanted me to do. First I was to shower, but not wash my hair as she didn't have time to do anything with it. ( I didn't know what we were playing but im sure my hair would be ok in a pony tail) Then I was to pick what I wanted to wear and then we were to go out. Sounded simple enough.

* * *

"Alice, there is no way that I am wearing either of them!" I told Alice, as she stood there holding up two costumes that she wanted me to wear. It was obvious what game the boys wanted to play, now that Alice was giving me a choice of what I could wear. Baseball!

"Come on Bella me and Rose are going to be in exactly the same thing." Alice said.

"Alice you could have picked something, a little less revelling." I asked her.

One of the out fits that she was holding up in front of me was what looked like a dress, but it was way to short to be called that. The top half wasn't that bad but the bottom half was really shot. The skirt would be better called a belt than a skirt. The knee high socks and trainers finished off the whole thing. The second one covered more of the legs, but the top half left all of your stomach bare while covering the arms.

Alice just looked at me, pushing me to decide what to wear. Finally Alice scowled at me.

"Bella you pick one of these now or you will be playing in what you are currently wearing!" Alice gestured to my current attire. I was standing in her bedroom in nothing but a towel. I annoyed growl escaped my lips as I glared at the evil little pixie. I snatched the outfit that covered more of my legs and went back into the bathroom to change.

"Thank you." Alice said as I closed the door behind me.

As soon as I was changed I left the bathroom too see that Alice and Rose had changed Rose had the same outfit on as I did and Alice had on the short skirt, Thing!

"Right, Are we ready to go ladies?" Alice asked, throwing me a baseball cap in the process.

"As ready as I'll ever be!" I said to myself, but obviously Alice heard me because she turned around and poked her tongue out at me.

The clearing where we were playing wasn't that far away from the house, so we took of running into the forest until we found it. Everyone else had left the house before us, due to me being stubborn about what I was going to wear, so we were the last ones to turn up. When we got to the clearing, we saw that Carlisle and Esme were setting bases up, obviously further apart than a normal baseball pitch and the boys were at the top end of the field throwing a ball around. It didn't take them very long to see us before they came over to us. Emmett went over to Rosalie and Edward went over to Alice. Jasper came over and stood next to me. To my surprise, he wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me closer to him so that he could kiss me lightly on the lips. It was obvious that I had been surprised by the gesture, Because Jasper pulled back and laughed lightly at me.

"Bella, have you not figured out yet that there are no secrets in this family. Please don't be surpised when I kiss you." He told me. I already knew that much about this family, I glanced over to Edward and Alice, who just smiled at me knowingly. Jasper leaned into me so that his lips were right next to my ear.

"I know this is very ungentlemanly, but you look fucking hot in what you have on!" He whispered in my ear. I smiled at him. I heard Alice giggle form behind us before she spoke.  
"Your welcome!" she said grinning at us.

"Come on,lets play. If you get distracted then you know everyone else will." Edward said. Walking past Jasper and clapping him on the back. Jasper kissed me quickly before following the boys to the middle of the clearing with the rest of the guys.

We spilt into 2 teams. Us girls on one side who would be taking turns to bat, and the boys were fielding and bowling.

"So who is up first?" I asked Alice who was holding the bat on one of her hands. She extended her arm so that I could take the bat off her. I was up first, obviously.

Alice smiled at me knowingly.

"I think you are going to enjoy this came." She said smiling at me.

"You think or you know?" I asked her.

"Ok, I've seen that you are really good at this, but I've made sure that no one has seen it. The boys and use to girls beating them at this game." Alice said.

I smiled at Alice before turning around to take my place on the pitch. Emmett was obviously going to be bowling as he was on the pitchers mound.

"You ready for this Bella?" Emmett asked me, grinning to himself. Oh that smile would be off his face soon enough.

"Just throw the ball Emmett, and we will see just how ready you are?" I told him.

"Whoo, Bella is getting cocky!" Emmett said out loud. All I could do was smile, knowing that I wasn't being cocky. Being cocky meant that you acted good at something but when it came down to it, you really weren't that good. I knew that I would be god at this game!

I raised the bat over my head so that I would be ready to swing when Emmett threw the ball. Emmett grinned at me, before winding back his arm ready to throw. When Emmett finally got around to throwing the ball at me, I threw the bat forward at exactly the right time. As soon as I hit the ball I watched as it flew over the trees that were in the clearing. I dropped the bat ready to run around the bases until I realised that 3 sets of eyes were staring at me. Emmett, Edward and Jasper looked at me with shock written all over their faces. Carlisle was looking at me with amusement rather than shock on his face. I smiled back at the boys.

"Did I not mention that I have a very good swing. Who is being cocky now Emmett?" I asked. Neither of them moved a inch.

"I suggest you start running if you want that ball back anytime soon." I said as I started to run around the bases. I knew that I would get back before any of them came back with the ball, not because I could run fast, because I had a good idea about how far away the ball was. Edward had gone to get the ball and was back faster than I expected him to be. That guy was quick!

The game continued for hours and hours. The girls were good at batting, but then again the guys were quick and were able to catch some of the balls that we hit. When it was my turn to hit, I noticed that the guys moved further back to try and catch me out, but they never did.

When we had finished we headed back to the house.

"Impressive Bella. I never would have taken you for the sporty type." Jasper said as he walked next to me, taking my hand as we walked.

"Well there are a lot of things that I don't look like I would be interested in, but I am. Baseball is just one of them." I said.

Everyone else had gone ahead to the house so me and Jasper were on our own. Jasper took my hand and pulled me behind one of the trees and pressed me up against it. His hands were on my bare waist when he kissed me.

"Bella, did I mention how amazing you look in this?" he asked as his hands went lower until they were on my hips. The bottoms of this outfit were so low that even with his hands on my hips I could feel his hands on my skin.

"You might have mentioned it." I told him as he kissed my jaw and my neck lightly. In that moment, I realised that I have never been this happy in my existence. I pulled Jasper back towards me and kissed him. This kiss was different to any of the other ones that we had shared and we both felt that. My hands wound themselves around Jaspers neck while Jasper brought his hands back to my waist. I didn't know myself yet, but I think I was falling in love with this man, and falling fast!

**Awwww aint they cute? :P What did you think? as always you have to let me know, but leaving me lush reviews :P You know i love them. the more reviews i get thefaster i will update :P love u all. **

**XXCullenXX**

**xxxx  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**Heyyya everyone. new chapter :D i dont really want to say alot up here so im just going to wait till you get to the bottom. enjoy!**

Bella's POV.

The days that followed after the baseball game were some of the happiest that I've had since I became a vampire. The time that everyone wasn't in school or in work I would be with them, getting to know them all better. Of course, me and Jasper spent as much time together as we could, when I wasn't being monopolised by Alice. We would spend hours together just sitting, talking, kissing and touching each other. I never thought in my whole life I would be this happy but I was now. Since I had been with the Cullen's I had learned to love them all individually for their own reasons. Alice for her bubblyness, Rose for her bluntness, Edward and Emmett simply because of who they were. They would always look like they were living life like it was one big game and they had fun with it, but then you saw the protective sides of them towards their mates and their family. I could tell that there was nothing that either of them wouldn't do for everyone. Esme and Carlisle because of their compassion and their view on life. As creatures, we didn't exactly have the best life, having to kill humans in order to survive ourselves, but Carlisle had found a way around that and was able to give his family everything that they had missed when they were human. They were able to live a life where no one would suspect anything. It was safe, well as safe as this life could or would get. And then there was Jasper. I don't even think I am able to verbalise why I love him. I just do, but it is a different love compared to what I feel for everyone else. I'm not sure if he knew that I have been trying to keep my emotions in check when I around him, but it hard when he makes me feel the way that he does.

Today I had been left on my own, either everyone was in school or at work so that gave me the time that I needed to get things together for when I finally get to Boston. I knew that I had to leave soon, I did, but it would be hard especially now that I had a group of people who I cared for and who cared for me. It was even harder thinking about leaving Jasper behind. Being with Jasper now had turned into a need rather than I desire. I needed to be around him and the thought of that not happening hurt me.

But I wouldn't let myself think about that, not right now at least. For the moment, I was occupying myself with floor plans of building that I was considering buying to start my crèche when I get to Boston. I had found a few buildings that would be very suitable and were very close to my house. I was just looking over the finer detail of one when my cell phone rang. I didn't check the ID before I answered, but now I wish I did.

"Hello" I answered.

"Bella it has been too long." The voice answered back. I stiffened when I heard the voice.

"Jane. And what to I owe for this pleasure?" _If you can call it that!_

"Just calling to let you know that Aro will be in the area soon. He has a favour that he wants to ask of you." Jane asked me.

"I will not do anything for Aro! He knows that!" I growled into the phone.

"You say that now Bella, but we all know that you will come back to us soon. Either way, Aro will be visiting you soon." Jane said.

"I'm not in Chicago anymore." I told her. I knew that it wouldn't make a blind bit of difference if I was in the city or not. They would find me.

"Oh, Where are you now? No matter im sure that Demitri will be able to find you. See you in a few days then Isabella." And with that the line went dead.

I knew what Aro wanted as soon as Jane had spoken to me. Me! He knew what I could do as I had gone with them a few years after I was turned. Aro found my ability very useful and encouraged me to stay, but I refused. Aro let me go but has been chasing me ever since. This was one of the reasons why I stayed away from people. Why I tried not to make bonds with anyone else, because I knew that if Aro had anything to use against me to get me back to Italy, he would use it. I had never giving him chance. Until now! Everyone around me, everyone who knew me would be at risk now!

The decision that I had been fighting against, whether or not I should leave, now became all too clear. I _had _ to go. I would not stay here and put any of these people at risk for what mistakes I had made in the past. I knew that I wouldn't be able to stay and say good bye to them, the only way that I would be able to do that now was through a note. I found a piece of paper and scribbled on it quickly, telling everyone that I had left but not saying why. As soon as I had finished the note I put it somewhere where I knew that they would find it before I started going around gathering all of my things and throwing them in the back of my car. Due to Alice's inability to go into a store without spending a penny, gathering everything that was mine took longer than I wanted it too. Long enough for someone to get back to the house before I had left. I froze when I heard the door opening and someone calling my name.

Alice's POV.

Arrrg! School was really starting to annoy me. I wasn't normally a person who complained about anything, but I was seriously fed with being here. I wanted to go to college again and do something different. I wanted to go to Paris and maybe get into designing, but no! I had to endure another year here. I don't know why I was in such a mood I just was. I wanted to get home and spend some more time with Bella. She had only been with us little over a week and I loved her. And I know how happy she had made Jasper. I have never seen him like this before. I knew that he loved her, even if he wouldn't admit it just yet.

I was sitting in the cafeteria in school with everyone waiting for the day to be over when I felt myself leaving the school cafeteria.

_Bella was in the house picking up things and putting them into one spot. It looked like she was tidying up even though the house was in immaculate condition. She continued to hurry around the room before picking the large pile of objects and opening the boot of her car and putting them in. She glanced around and went to look at a note that was on the wall. It read: _

'_Cullen's, I really don't want to leave you but I must. You have no idea the danger you will be in if I stay here with you. It hurts me so much to have to go without saying good bye to you all but I don't have enough time. Please trust me when I say that it will be better for everyone if I leave now without anyone here because I know if you were here with me you would stop me. I cant say how much you all mean to me after such a short time and I love you all. So much! Please do now follow me. Anyone! _

_Bella. X' _

_After she read the note she got into her car and drove out of the garage. Leaving behind a few tire tracks and smoke in the garage. And then she was gone!_

I came back to the real world and I ins6tantly knew what was happening. Bella was leaving us. Without saying goodbye. Everyone was looking at me confused, waiting for a explanation, but there was only one person who I spoke too.

"Jasper you need to get home now!" he told him, wanting to scream, but knowing that would draw attention.

"What are you talking about Alice?" Jasper asked.

"there isn't time, you need to go home now and stop her!" I said again. He seemed to understand this time because he got up off his chair and left the hall quicker than he should have, but it didn't matter. All that mattered was that he get back to the house and try and stop Bella before she left.

Bella's POV. 

I knew who had come into the house as soon as I heard the door open, and it was the last person who I wanted to be here.

"Bella!" Jasper called from downstairs.

I knew that there was no point in hiding. He would find me in a matter of seconds either way. I was in his room picking my things up so that I could leave. But he found me.

"Bella what are you doing?!" he asked me.

"I have to leave Jasper, please don't stop me." I begged him.

"Why are you going? What brought all this on? Please Bella I need to know what you are running from?" he asked me. I wasn't running from something. If anything I was running towards the problem rather than running away from it.

"I'm not running from anything Jasper." I told him honestly

"Then what are you so scared about? Please Bella." He begged again.

"I cant tell you, and it is killing me not to be able to. I have to go you will be safer when I'm not here." I promised.

"What will we safer from? Bella you are not making any sense." Jasper begged.

"The Volturi! They are coming so I need to get away from you." I told him truthfully.

"Why are they coming here? We haven't done anything?" jasper asked.

"They are not coming here. To this house. They are coming after me." I finally told him.

"Why?!" Jasper demanded.

"Jasper you have seen what I can do. Do you have any idea what Aro will do to get me. This is why I never stay with other vampires, because I am scared that if anything like this happens people will be at risk. I have never given Aro the opportunity to hurt people to get what he wants. He is not above that!" I told him, continuing to pick things up from the room.

"Bella, Aro will know you have been here even if you do go. Ave you forgotten what he can do?" jasper asked me.

"Don't be stupid Jasper! I know exactly what he can do. I have only shown you a tiny piece of what I can do! You have no idea the extent of my power! I can control what Aro will see when he touches me. He will see what I want him too see. He doesn't know that I can do that. It is the only way that I am able to protect you now!" I screamed at him.

Jasper grabbed hold of my arms and pushed me back into the wall his face inches from mine.

"Bella, we can take care of ourselves. We have been for years so there is no need for you to go. Please, I love you and I need you to stay with me." Jasper begged, I could hear the desperation in his voice for me to stay with him, but I had no choice I had to go. I pulled on his shirt so that he would get closer to me so that I could kiss him. He kissed me back hard. His lips seeking desperately to stay on mine. Hoping to keep me here. I pulled back after a few seconds panting.

"Jasper I love you too, I really do. You have no idea how hard that has made this for me. Knowing that you love me and that I have to go." I said.

"Then don't. Please Bella." He begged. I hated seeing him like this.

I looked Jasper in the eye and told him that he needed to let me go. Jasper took deep breaths before he let his arms drop to his sides and I was able to move again. I backed out of the room with my eyes still fixed on Jasper. I knew that as soon as I left my eyes off him he would come after me again. When I was close to the stairs I ran as fast as I could to the garage and got in my car, but Jasper was faster.

"let me come with you!" Jasper asked. He had no idea exactly how much I wanted him to come with me and be with me forever, but he couldn't.

"You have no idea how much I want that. But you will be in danger with me. Cant you get that in your head Jasper! I cant put you or anyone in danger because I love you all so much. Please stay here and be safe. Don't come after me. I don't want to but you know I will make you stay here. Please, if you love me at all you will do as I say." It was my turn to beg now.

Jasper just stood there and watched me get into my car as I started the engine. He didn't stop me! That surprised me a little. I watched as Jasper disappeared in my read view mirror as I moved away from the Cullen's house. After about 5 minutes driving what had just happened sunk into my head and for the first time in nearly 140 years, I cried for something other than my children. I cried because I had lost a man who I loved above anything else, and he had lost me.

Jaspers POV.

There was nothing I could do but watch as Bella's Audi drove away from me. I loved her and she was gone. I didn't know what I was going to do now. She had told me not to follow her for the moment, but there was nothing that she could do if I went to find her again. I saw the note that she had written to say good bye to everyone. No doubt Alice had seen what had happened, so they wouldn't need this. I picked it up and put it in my pocket, keeping the only thing that I had left of Bella safe with me.

I would find her and I would get her back!

**Dont hate me! Please?! I know wat im doing. They are going to be apart for the next few chapters but i promise that they will fine each other again sooon. So let me know what you thought about this becasue i really want to know what you thought. and btw, people have been messgaing me on my other story commenting on my spelling and stuff lk that. There could very well be spelling mistakes in my stories, im not perfect but Alot of words that are in my stories and spelt different if you live in America and are reading this. so unless you see a genuine spelling mistake, can you not comment on them because it is effecting my abilty to write when i am being critisised about silly things like that. Ok now i got that off my chest i will leave you :) Remember what i said, review and it will help me write quicker :) love you all. **

**XXCullenXX**

**xxx  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**Heyyyyy, new chapter up. sorry it has been a little while but things have been a little hectic with uni and everything. oh well at least i am updating :P anyway, enjoy and i will see u at the bottom :)**

Bella's POV 

The next few days were really hard for me. I know that I was use to being on my own but this was different. I had never gotten so close to a group of people before and then having to leave. I had become so close to everyone in that family and now I was alone again. I had never fallen in love with anyone. That was what was hurting the most, was the fact that I knew I would probably never see Jasper again. As soon as I was in my house, I didn't want to do anything apart from curl up and cry. Just as I had wanted, everything in my house had been set up for me so I could do exactly that. I dropped my keys and my bag on the floor and curled up on the sofa and cried. I knew that I would need to hunt soon. I could feel my throat burning at the lack of blood that I was putting into my body. I could have stayed on that sofa for days with the way that I was feeling, but I knew that I had to get up off the sofa and get on with my life like nothing had happened. I knew that it would be hard, but I have too.

For the next few days I busied myself with things that I would need to do so that I would be able to start work. I sorted everything out: Setting, insurance, advertisement for staff, advertising for the business ect, and of course hunting. All of this took me the few days even with my ability to not sleep. While I was sorting out the final layout for the advertisement that I would be publishing in the local paper when I heard the sound that I had been listening for since I had moved into the house. The sounds of two cars slowing down. I stopped what I was doing and looked out of the window to see if it was them of if I was over reacting. But I wasn't. Once I saw the two Ferraris coming down the road a rush of fear went through my body. I sighed knowing that this day coming, but wishing that it didn't have to come so soon. I stood up straight and waiting for them to pull up into my drive way before I opened my front door. I saw Jane and Felix get out of one car while Demetri and Aro got out of the second car. I opened my front door, not wanting my nosy neighbours to gawk at the strange people who were coming into my house. Aro walked to the front of the group and entered my home first.

"My dear Bella, I do believe you get more beautiful as the years go on. I hope everything is well?" he asked me

"Thank you Aro, you are too kind. Yes everything in my life is how I want it too be." I answered calmly.

Aro looked around my living room before talking again.

"Still alone I see. My my Bella you have surprised me. I must say I would have thought you would have found your mate by now." He said looking directly at me.

Little did he know that I had indeed found my mate, but I had to leave so that he couldn't get his dirty Italian hands on him and his family.

"I'm happier on my own Aro. Now im sure that you didn't come all the way from Italy to ask how I was. What do you want?" I asked Aro, while the others filed in through my door.

Jane came in and looked at me smiling sweetly. Too Sweetly in fact.

"Bella, how nice to see you again." She said. You could hear the sarcasm in her voice. So I answered back in the same tone.

"and you Jane." I said as she walked into my living room.

Felix simply nodded his head in my direction. He wasn't really a verbal person, he was much more physical. Like Emmett..! I stopped my self there not allowing my self to think about them.

"My my Bella, I do believe that Aro is right. You seem to get better and better with age." Demetri said as he walked towards me. I really did hate this I hadn't left Volterra on my own free will, I'm sure that Demetri's behaviour would have pushed me in that direction anyway.

"And I do believe that you get slimier and slimier with age." I answered back to him. He was walking into my house now so I had my back to him. Before I could move I felt his lips next to my ear.

"Don't act like you don't love it!" he whispered in my ear, his hand then came out of no where and slapped my ass.

I spun around so fast with my hand on his throat and pushed him against the wall.

"Don't you touch me!" I growled at him.

"Now now Bella. Maybe you should let him go." Aro said. I smiled at Demetri who was pinned against my wall and removed my hand from his throat.

"Who says I'm holding him." I said. Demetri was still stuck to the wall at the side of the living room, while I walked over to Aro.

"Im sure he would be a lot more comfortable there." I said sarcastically at Aro.

"I can assure you Bella that you will be safe if you let him down." Aro said, but I knew him better then that.

"No. I don't want him anywhere near me. And this is my house so I will do what I like." I told Aro. He gazed over my shoulder no doubt to see Demetri hanging on the wall. There was nothing that Aro would be able to do to chance my mind.

"Ill ask again. Why have you come all this way? What do you want?" I asked Aro.

"I will explain soon, but first I ask if you will be so kind as to show me what you have been doing since we last saw you." Aro held out his hand so that he could see into my thoughts and see what I had been doing with my life. I touched his hand and showed him everything that had happened to me in the last few years. Everything apart from me meeting the Cullen's, falling in love with Jasper. Anything really that he could and would use against me if I gave him half the chance.

He opened his eyes a few seconds later after seeing what I had shown him. I knew that he would believe me. He had no reason to doubt what I had shown him. He smiled at me before speaking again.

"Thank you Bella. Now to why I have come here. There are a number of newborn Vampires that have been set loose in Milan. You can only imagine the damage that they are causing and the risks that soon our secret will be no more. I need you to come and help control them. It would make it so much easier for us." Aro explained.

"Im sorry Aro, but I have to decline your offer. I am trying to set up a life here. I have no interest in controlling anyone. Vampire or otherwise." I told him.

Aros eyes drifted over to Demetri who was still pinned to my wall.

"Is that so." He asked indicating to Demetri. I turned my head to look at him and he growled at me, but still unable to move any inch of his body.

"That is different. He makes me uncomfortable, even in my own house. I have a right to feel comfortable here don't I." I said.

"Yes you do, but this only proves that you have no issue with controlling people. I think it would be the smarter decision to come back to Italy with us." Aro said smiling at me.

"Why would it be the best decision?" I asked.

" Because Bella it is obvious that you don't like being on your own. This life doesn't suit you." Aro said trying to persuade me.

"Aro, I much prefer this life where I am on my own. I have been on my own from the beginning and I have no plans to change that." I told him forcefully.

"Well I can see that there is nothing that I will be able to say to change your mind. Yet. But I am sure that you will come to your senses and join us on your own." Aro said.

I finally had enough of Aro trying to get me back to Italy before I snapped.

"Aro aren't you listening! I will not be coming back to Italy with you. Not now. Not ever! The only reason you want me there is so that you will be able to keep a eye on me, because you know that I am the only vampire who has the slightest chance of being a threat to you, and you don't like that. Now please get out of my house before I do something that will seriously make you afraid of me!" I stood up and opened the door so that he could get out!

Aro seemed to take the hint that I would not be going with him because he got up and walked towards my front door.

"I see that there is nothing that I can do to change your mind Isabella. Shame, you would have been a very valuable asset to us. Goodbye Bella." Aro walked out of the front door followed by Jane and Felix. Aro glanced over my shoulder and looked at Demetri who was still pinned against my wall. I dropped him onto my floor and made him get out of my house, I didn't want him anywhere near me longer than was physically possible.

As soon as my house was free of Italians I went back to trying to live my life. Try being the optimum word in that statement.

I had plenty of things to keep myself busy and I knew that was what I needed right now otherwise I knew that I would breakdown again and I would start thinking about the people who I left behind. No, I wouldn't let my self think about them. I couldn't let my self think about them. I had left to make sure they were kept safe and I knew if I started thinking about them I would go back to them and I would not put them in harms way because I was being selfish!

Jaspers POV.

It had been 3 days since Bella had left. I had no idea that there was any emotional pain as bad as this. I had spent a lot of time alone trying to get my head around the idea that Bella was no longer here with me. It was near impossible for me to accept. I knew that my family were worrying about me, Alice especially. I had never been one to run away from things that bothered me, I would always go and face them. But this was the one thing that I would not accept. I would get Bella back if it took me a hundred years to find her again.

I hadn't hunted for days and I knew that I needed to go, but I couldn't bring myself to move let alone chase something.

I heard Alice coming towards my room for the 4th time today. She didn't even knock any more she just walked in.

"Jasper, you need to go hunting. It isnt good for you just sitting here doing nothing." Alice said as she stood in my doorway.

I didn't answer her, I knew that I needed to go hunting but I physically couldn't find the strength to get up and move. Even though every member of my family had tried to get me out of the house so that I could go hunting or even get back into a routine, I just couldn't.

Alice gave up on me after a few minutes and left me alone. I knew that I couldn't sit around here any longer, I knew that I had to go out and look for her. But I didn't know where to start looking. I mean I know she was in Boston somewhere, but it was a big place, it would take me a while to find her. I knew that she had left to keep us safe, but I had no idea of when the Voltuir would visit Bella. even though it was hard for me to accept, I knew that now was too soon to go to her. The last thing I wanted to do was put Bella in danger so I knew that I had to stay away for a while. I sighed in frustration before finally admitting to myself that I needed to go hunting. I jumped out of my window and ran towards the forest.

**Ok what are we thinking?i need you to be honest on this because i dont think it is that good :( oh well you have to read it so you have to be the ones who call me out of errors. havent started the next one yet but i will try soon but i also have tons of work to get started in uni so sadly this may mean that i have to put my stories on the back burner untill i have done some of my work, but we wil see how it goes :) anyway, review and let me know what you thought. **

**XXCullenXX**

**xxx**


	10. Chapter 10

**Heyya everyone. sorry it has taken a little while for me to update, but uni work is really starting to get busy now and i find i have less and less time to sit down and write. i think it would be more realitic if i saidI would be able to update every 2 weeks rather than every week. Anyway, I'll stop talkin now and let you read. see you at the bottom, enjoy :)**

Bella's POV

_4 months later._

"Bella Bella Bella, look what I found." Sophie called at me while I was feeding her sister in the kitchen. For the last few months I had been a childminder for one of my neighbours who worked full time in the week and had no one to look after her children while she was in work, so I had volunteered to look after her children while she was in work. At first it was only baby sitting, but then as the weeks went on Amy insisted that she pay me for my time and at this point I couldn't say no because I did need the money. I had practically finished everything that needed to be done about opening my crèche, I had found a place to open it, I had practically hired all my staff, but due to the fact that I couldn't open a crèche until term started again in September, I had to find a way of getting some money.

"What have you found Sophie?" I called back as I picked up Shan up out of her high chair.

Sophie came into the kitchen with her hands closed around something. She opened her little hands to show me that she had found a mouse while she was playing in the garden. The little animal looked terrified as Sophie showed it too me, I could hear its little hear beating unnaturally fast in its little chest.

"Where did you get that Sophie?" Taking the little animal off her.

"He was in the garden. I picked him up so bobby didn't get to him." Sophie said allowing me to take the animal off her. Bobby was my cat. I know, strange for a vampire who drinks from animals to have a pet cat, but I did and I loved her, and so did the girls.

"Well, Bobby is up stairs sleeping so I doubt she would have caught it, but well done for keeping it safe." I said as I placed Shan back on the floor so she could crawl around for a bit and opened the back door so I could take the little mouse outside, somewhere out of the reach of my evil animal.

Once I came back in I saw Sophie and Shan playing in the middle of my living room floor playing with the toys that they had brought over with them. It was only 2 in the afternoon and I wasn't going to be taking them home until about 5 this afternoon, I still had 3 hours to kill.

"Sophie, do you want to go to the park for a bit?" I asked her.

She nodded her head smiling widely at me, before getting up to get her coat and shoes. Shan was looking around the room looking where her sister went, so I picked her up and grabbed her coat and shoes. Sophie and Shan were little, Sophie was only 3 going to be 4 in a month or so and Shan was only 10 months old, so she was quite content on crawling everywhere and sticking everything and anything into her mouth. I knew that Sophie loved going to the park so that seemed like the best option right now.

"Come on Sophie we'll go in the car." I called into the house. Sophie came running out of the dining room where I kept her shoes and coat and outside. The car was open so Sophie jumped into her seat and waited for me to strap her in, once I made sure that the baby was in place. As soon as everyone was strapped in I started to drive to the park.

I was lucky that where I lived there was a large park that was ideal for people like me who had young children to care for. There were loads of trees for children to climb on and plenty of opportunities for the children to fall, but I knew the girls would be safe with me and I knew that Amy knew that too. As soon as we got to the park, I opened the car door and let the Sophie out of the car and told her to wait for me until I got Shan out of her car seat. As soon as everyone was out, I held Sophie's hand and walked over to the play area that was in the middle of a large playing field.

"Swings Bella, swings!" Sophie yelled as she ran towards the swing set in the middle of the park. I walked over to the swing set with Shan on my hip and put her into one of the swings while Sophie climbed into the one next to her sister. I pushed them as lightly as I physically could. It always made my smile when I heard the girls laughing, it honestly sounded like magic. While I was pushing the girls on the swings I felt weird, like someone was watching me. After a few minutes on the swings, Sophie asked me to get her off them. I picked her up and let her run around the park, and I watched her while she went down the slide a number of times. I picked Shan up and sat on a bench on one side of the park with her on my lap. As Shan started playing with my hair, I caught the scent of someone I. it was defiantly a vampire but I had no idea who it was. I looked around the park to see if I could see who was making my feel so uneasy, but I knew that I wouldn't be able to see them and that I would be unable to do anything about it because I had a 10 month old on my lap. I called Sophie back to me so that we could leave. I didn't like being here in the open where I couldn't do anything about protecting myself or the girls.

"Come on Sophie, its time to go home." I called as I held her hand and walked her to the car.

"Why are we going Bella?" Sophie asked me.

_Because I think there is a vampire following us. _

"Because I am going to go buy you some sweets before you go home, but you have to promise me that you will not eat them until after you go home and have dinner with mommy." I told her. Well I think I got her with Sweets because she was squealing happily. I strapped the girls into their car seats quickly before driving away. I didn't know who was following me, but I didn't like it and I was going to sort it as soon as I got the girls home.

* * *

"Thanks Bella, I hope they weren't too much trouble. Sophie has been really wound up recently." Amy said to me as I dropped the girls off when she got home from work.

"No, they were fine. Shan has been a little moody, but apart from that she has been fine. Well, have a good weekend Amy, No doubt I will see you before Monday. Bye." I said as I walked back up the street to my house. As soon as I got to my house, I knew that someone was in there and only had been since I had left to take the girls home. I locked the door behind me and walked around the house. As soon as I foot hit the floor after the found door, my cat came running down the stairs and jumped into my arms, she turned to face the stairs and hissed and snarled loudly.

"Shhh Bobby, its ok. Come on go out." I opened the front door again and put my cat outside. I knew that there was someone in my house and that they were upstairs. I walked slowly up the stairs wanting to know who the hell was in my house. I couldn't hear anything upstairs, so that meant that they were being still, very still. When I got upstairs, I went straight to my room, not knowing what I was going to find in there. I opened the door to my room and nearly fell to the floor when I saw who was standing in my room.

"Jasper! What are you doing here?" I whispered because I could not raise my voice to a higher volume due to shock. He was just standing in the middle of my room, his blond hair looked a mess, his eyes were dark and he just stared at me.

I couldn't control my next actions. I ran towards him and crashed my lips to his, wrapping my arm around his neck to keep him to me. Jasper responded quickly and kissed me back with as much enthusiasm and passion that he could. He wrapped his hands around my waits and slowly lowered them until one hand was cupping my butt and the other went even lower to the back of my thigh. I knew what he wanted me to do, so I jumped up lightly and wrapped my legs around his waist. Jasper started to move with me like this. He got to the edge of the bed that was in the middle of the room and dropped me on my back and continued his frantic kisses.

Even though I knew I wanted to continue to kiss Jasper, I needed to stop and know why he was here. Used my legs,that were currently around Jaspers waist and flip us over to that I was on top of him, rather than the other way around.

I was still kissing him, but turned the kisses soft so that I was able to stop so that I could ask him what the hell he was doing here.

Jaspers hands stayed in my waist as I moved my kissed down his jaw and throat. Once I got to the bottom of his neck I sat up and looked down at him.

"Jasper what are you doing here?" I asked him again.

"Do you really want me to answer these questions now?" he asked me, sitting up so that he could kiss my neck.

"Yes I do. Especially since I told you not to come after me and stay in Washington." I said, pushing him back slightly.

"Did you honestly think I wouldn't come after you? Did you think that I would let you walk out of my life after I had told you how much I loved you and couldn't live without you. I couldn't stand too see you leave me Bella. You have no idea how hard it was for me to leave you go like you did. But I trusted you when you said we would be in danger if you stayed with us, but I see no reason why we cant be together now. Please Bella, we will talk about this I promise, but please just let me love you now and show you how much you really mean to me." Jasper said to me, before he was sitting up again kissing my neck.

I was still a little taken aback by what he just said to me to react to what he was doing. But I soon let myself respond to him the way that I wanted too. I grabbed his hair in fist full's and pulled his face to mine so he could kiss me. I was ashamed to admit that I had forgotten how good it was to kiss Jasper. The force of our kiss forced me to open my mouth on his, which he immediately took advantage of. I felt his tongue against mine as soon as he put it in my mouth and I moaned at how good it felt. Jasper seemed to feel the same way, because I heard a low growl rumble in his chest, before he flipped us over (for the third time in the last 20 minutes or so) so that he was on top of my again. Jaspers hands that were still on my waist began pulling on the bottom of my top practically begging me to get it off. I moved my hands from his hair and without thinking, pulled the shirt over my head so that I was now lying there in my bra and jeans. As soon as my shirt was off, embarrassment set in and I covered my chest with my arms. Jasper gently took my wrists and moved them so they were above my head.

"Don't hide from me darling, you have no idea how beautiful you are." Jasper said as he kissed me again, still holding my arms above my head. It didn't take me long to get my confidence back and I started to taking his shirt off. I know I had seen his scars before, but for some reason, they became more pronounced now. I paid close attention to the scars that I was able to reach with my lips and kissed them. Jasper found my lips again and kissed me passionately. Some how in the mist of kisses and touches, we both ended up in nothing but our underwear, not that I was complaining one bit. I had told Jasper how much I loved him and I knew he felt the same way about me and I knew that I couldn't live without him, now that he was back in my life there was no way in hell I would be without him again.

"Jasper" I moaned as I felt his hand moving up the inside of my thigh to my centre.

"Yes Darlin." He answered calmly as he kisses and bit my neck. I moaned again when I felt his teeth on my skin.

"I need you" I said in his ear.

"You have me." he said back, his voice low and full of lust.

I could feel his hands on my shoulders and moved down to my ribs and with one flick of his fingers, the bra that I had on broke and fell from my chest. I removed the rest of the fabric from my body and threw it on the floor. I heard a sound come from Jaspers chest that sounded more like a purr than a growl. Jasper began planting kisses along the top of my chest and down my breast, while one of his hands removed my underwear from my hips. I moved my hips up so that he was able to remove them completely from me. now that they were off I was totally naked in front of him and I didn't feel embarrassed like I would have thought. Now that I had nothing on it was his turn to bare all. I brought his lips back to mine so that I could kiss him some more and moved my feet lower so that I could move his underwear from him. he caught on fast and removed his underwear himself and positioned himself between my legs. Now in this position I could feel his erection pressing into my centre which made me moan some more.

"Do you really want to do this Bella?" Jasper asked me.

Ok, that was a very stupid question to ask me. I was currently in bed with nothing on with the sexiest man on the planet between my legs. Did he think I was going to stop now.

I rolled my hips up towards his, teasing his cock with my movements. This made him moan and he dropped his head to my shoulder.

"Think before you ask stupid questions Jasper." I told him, moving my hips again trying to gain the friction that I needed.

Jasper grinned at me before repositioning himself and thrusting deep inside of me. Ok, I don't normally scream but oh my god! As soon as Jasper as entered me in one go, I couldn't help but scream in pleasure. He felt so good. To stop me from screaming, Jasper pressed his lips to mine. I could feel him smiling against my lips as he began to move. Soon my screams turned to moans as my hips moved with his.

"Bella, You feel so good." Jasper growled against my ear.

At this moment I was unable to form a coherent thought, let alone a sentence to reply to him, but the sounds that were coming from my mouth seemed to be enough for him.

I wrapped my legs tighter around his waist, digging the heels of my feet into his ass, encouraging him to move faster. He seemed to get the message because soon his thrusts became faster and harder. That was all I needed to push me off the edge and I made damn sure I was taking Jasper with me.

"Jasper! Oh….god. " Those were the only words that I could think of to say at the moment as I came hard. I screamed again as I felt my inner muscles clamping down on Jasper and sending me into oblivion. All I could hear was my panting breaths and a few seconds after my orgasm had swept through my body, I heard Jasper as one over took him.

"Bella! Jesus fucking Christ!" Jasper screamed at the top of his lungs before I felt him release in me.

After we both came down from our highs, Jasper claps on top of me breathing heavily. I turned my head to kiss his cheek, but he moved so I caught his lips instead. We kissed like this for several minutes, not doing anything over than being close to each other. Soon, Jasper rolled over onto his side and brought me to his chest and held me close to him.

At this moment, there was no place that I would rather be than in this mans arms. I turned to face him.

"I love you." I whispered to him. he kissed my neck lightly before answering.

"I love you more."

* * *

**Soooooo, what are we thinking? let me know what you thought about their reunion. You have to read it. i'm only the writter :) so leave me reviews and i will see when i will be able to update again :)  
**

**Hope to hear from you soon :)**

**XXCullenXX  
xxx  
**


	11. Chapter 11

**Heyya Sorry it has taken a little while for me to update again, but uni has been really stressfull this week and stuff so i have had hardly anytime to write. but anyway here is the chapter and i hope you enjoy :) **

Bella's POV

I rolled over in Jaspers arms so that my back was now to his chest. He wrapped his arms around me and held me too him. I could feel him planting kissing over every piece of exposed skin that he could reach. My shoulders my back, my arms, my neck. I smiled in contentment as he continued to kiss me. After a few minutes I decided that we needed to talk, otherwise we would be doing this all weekend.

"Why did you follow me?" I asked him.

I heard him groan behind me and he dropped his head onto my shoulder.

"Bella, I have told you this already. I came after you because I couldn't be without you. You have no idea how hard it was for me to watch you leave like you did. I knew that you were telling the truth when you said I would be in danger if we stayed together, so that is why I stayed away for as long as I did, but I knew eventually I would come find you again. I cant live without you Bella." he told me. I didn't say anything else to him because what could I say. I knew that leaving would be hard but I had to do it, there was no way that I was going to put him or anyone else in danger because of what happened in my past, but I honestly didn't think I would see him again because I thought I made it clear to him that I didn't want him to follow me, but now he was back, there was no was in hell was I going to let him go again. I took his hands in mine and kissed it lightly, letting him know without words that I understood why he came after me and that I was never letting him go again. Jasper tightened his arms around me and kissed my neck. I relaxed into Jasper more and more, so happy that I had him back in my life again.

"Is everyone else with you?" I asked him.

I could feel him smile against my back, as his hands moved up from my waist too my chest, where he began lazily caressing my breast.

"Is that really the conversation you want to have at this moment?" he asked me.

"Well, I just want to know if you came to find me on your own or if everyone came with you." I asked, turning my head so I could look at him.

"Well, I left on my own, but I have no doubt in my mind that someone came looking for me. more than likely Alice, which means Edward would be with her as well." Jasper explained.

"What about Rose and Emmett?"

"Well, Emmett will probably come with Edward because otherwise he would get bored out of his mind if he didn't have someone to make fun of. Carlisle and Esme will more than likely follow Emmett and Rose just to make sure they don't get into any trouble." Jasper smirked.

I hoped that what Jasper had said was right, because I really did miss Alice and Rose. I had never really been close to anyone since I had become a vampire and it was nice to have girl friends who I could talk to.

Literally as soon as Jasper had finished talking to me, I heard a phone ringing and I knew it wasn't mine. Jasper turned over and pulled his cell phone out of his trouser pocket looking at the caller ID with a sigh.

"Speak of the devil and she shall appear." He said before answering the phone.

"Hello Alice." He said.

I didn't hear anything apart from a loud squeal on the other end of the phone. It made me smile to hear Alice again, even if she was screaming.

"Can I talk to her? Please, Please Please?" Alice begged over the phone. I already had my hand extended so that Jasper could give me the phone. I took the phone off him and pressed it to my ear.

"Hey Alice." I said to her.

"Oh my god Bella! Where the hell have you been! I mean I know you had to leave but you could have given us some warning. We have missed you soo much!" Alice said to me, it sounded like she was trying to tell me off.

"I'm sorry Alice, but you know why I left and you know why I couldn't tell any one because I know for a fact that you would have followed me and then you would have been in trouble." I told her.

"Yeah yeah yeah, I've heard all that before! So, now that I have got that of my chest, what have you been up too?" she asked me.

"Not a lot. To be perfectly honest with you I have done just about enough to get by. I don't know how I got on without you lot. My life must have been very boring." I told her. I could feel Jasper behind me stroking my arm and planting kisses along my shoulder and arm.

"Oh Bella, that so sweet!"Alice said to me I could hear the smile in her voice.

"Alice, Where exactly are you? Jasper is under the impression that you have followed him here." I asked her, wanting to know where she was.

"Well not followed, but we are pretty close maybe a hour or so away from you. I had a rough idea about where you would be but I didn't want Jasper to know that we were following him because he wouldn't have been happy about that." Alice told me.

"That is very true." Jasper said from behind me.

Just as I was about to say something else to Alice, I heard my house phone ring. I sighed knowing that I had to answer it.

"Alice can I call you later. I got to go answer my phone." I asked her.

"Sure Bella, ill talk to you soon." She said I handed the phone back to Jasper so he could talk to her if he wished and I got out of bed, grabbed something to put on and went down stairs to answer the phone.

"Hello." I said when I answered.

"Hey Bella its Amy. Listen I know this is such short notice, but could you watch the girls for me tomorrow night?" She asked me.

"Um, yeah sure I can. May I ask why?" I asked her.

"Jason asked me if I wanted to go to dinner and I said yes." She told me.

I wanted to scream into the phone when she said this.

Jason Gardner was the only single man in our street. He and his wife divorced 2 and a half years ago after he had found out she has been having an affair with another man. He also found out that she had spent all their savings on drugs and alcohol. He filed for divorce and gained full custardy of their 3 children ( Who I also babysat for) on the grounds that his wife was unfit to be a parent and that the children maybe in danger if she continued. Jason had been flirting with Amy for weeks now and I had been waiting for them to get together for ages. Amy had never married, but her boyfriend and father of her two children left her while she was still pregnant with Shan. I knew that she liked Jason and wanted to start going out with him.

"Oh my god Amy! Ok, I'm not asking, I am telling you that I am keeping your two girls tomorrow night and you can enjoy your date with Jason as much as you can." I told her smiling over the phone.

"Oh Bella, I cant ask you to do that." Amy said to me.

"Yes you can. If the girls are here then you don't have to worry about getting home early for them and you know where they are. Please let me do this for you. You have wanted to go on a date with this guy for weeks so please go and enjoy it." I told her.

Just then Jasper came down the stairs in only his jeans. I know how bad this sounds but I totally forgot he was here.

"Damn! Amy I totally forgot. My boyfriend is staying with me for a while. Do you mind if he is here?" I asked her.

"Boyfriend? My my Bella it seems you have a but of explaining to do!" Amy teased me.

"I Know, I know! I promise once you get back from your date we will have a girls night in and gossip about them" I told her.

"Fine, I trust you Bella. But please don't keep things from me. Is it alright if I come over tomorrow and meet the him as I will be leaving my children with the both of you tomorrow." She asked me.

"Yes that's fine. I'm in all day tomorrow so just come over when you can." I told her.

"Ok Bella. I will see you and your mystery man tomorrow." Amy said before she hung up the phone.

"Did you not tell anyone about me?" Jasper asked from behind me. I turned around and saw him leaning against one of my door frames.

"No I didn't, because I thought you would be a good little vampire and not follow me." I told him as I walked over and wrapped my arms around his waist.

He leaned over and kissed me lightly on the lips.

"Did you honestly believe that I wouldn't come after you?" Jasper asked me.

I didn't answer him I just kissed him some more to shut him up. He didn't seem to protest though. He hadn't put a shirt on since he had come downstairs, so I was able to run my hand down his bare chest and run my finger along his exposed hip. Jasper deepened the kiss while I allowed my hands to roam over the upper half of his body. Jaspers hands went straight to my hips and began pushing up the top that I had thrown on to come downstairs to answer the phone. He pushed the shirt higher and higher up my hips until it was on my waist, he then went to work on my underwear. Just as he got his fingers through the waist band of my knickers, the phone rang for a second time tonight. Jasper growled against my lips in protest.

"That is really going to get annoying if it carries on." Jasper said as I went to answer the phone.

"Hello." I answered the phone with Jasper behind me, kissing my neck lightly.

"Hey Bella, Its Jason."

"I kinda guessed that as you are the only guy who has my house number." I told him, not totally concentrating on the conversation because Jaspers hands were holding onto my waist while he continued to kiss my neck.

"Yeah, well I was wondering if you could do me a favour?" he asked me. Instantly knew what he was going to ask.

"Jason, im going to say yes before you even ask me." I told him.

"How do you know what I'm going to ask Bella?" he asked me, sounding confused.

"Did you forget that I also watched Amy's children as well. And that she has already told me what you two have planned for tomorrow night." I told him. I could tell that Jasper was getting frustrated behind me. one hand was moving down to my hip while the other moved up my body until it was under my breast.

"Oh yeah. So, can you mind the girls for me?" Jason asked me.

"Yes I can. Actually Amy's girls are staying the night. I'd be more than happy to have you're here as well." I told him.

"Are you sure Bella. that's a lot of work." He told me.

"I think I can handle it. Bring them over tomorrow afternoon around 5 and then you and Amy can enjoy yourself without worrying what time to get back for the kids." It told him.

"Bella, I owe you so much for this. Thank you. I'll see you tomorrow." He said before he hung up the phone. Jasper didn't give me a chance to put my phone down properly before he spun me around and kissed me firmly on the lips. I giggled against his mouth at his eagerness.

"I thought they would never leave you alone." Jasper said against my mouth, as he picked me up and ran back to my room. I knew I had a very busy night planned.

**So what are we thinking so far? Hopefully i will be bringing Alice and all the other Cullen's back soon, but im not sure when yet, going to give Bella and Jasper a few more chapters on their own first :) not sure when i will be able to update next but hopefully it wont be long. Like always review and leave me your thoughts on what i am writting. i know that the last few chapters have been off the plot a little, but im trying to gt it back on track, but untill then keep reading :) See you soon :) **

**XXCullenXX**

**xx**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey New chapter up :) whoo hoo! this one is a little bit earlier than i thought it would be, but that is only because i have been writing this instead of doing my uni work. so im not sure when i will be able to update again, but it should be before April :) anyway, im gonna leave you to read the chapter. see you at the bottom :) **

Bella's POV. 

The next day Jasper and I got out of bed about 10 after a very productive evening and night. I knew that Amy was going to come over before he date tonight to make sure that Jasper was alright before she would allow the girls to come over here tonight. I had no doubt in my mind that Jasper would charm the pants off her, but I understood why she wanted to do it. If I had my children now, I know that I wouldn't be able to leave them with someone I didn't know, a man especially.

My cat had decided that she wanted to come back into the house after Jasper had scared her by sneaking into my house. At the moment she was on the work surface in the kitchen, rubbing up against me so that I would feed her. I picked her up and stroked her. She started purring in my arms as she rubbed her head against my neck.

I knew that Jasper was standing behind me watching me intently as I cuddled my cat. Bobby didn't seem to like Jasper. She turned her head over my shoulder and a felt a growl through her chest aimed at Jasper. I couldn't help but laugh as I heard him growl back at her. I knew this could go on for a while so I put the cat down next to her food and left the room with Jasper.

"Why do you have that thing?" Jasper asked me as I sat on the sofa.

"Don't call my cat a thing! I love my cat." I told him.

"Yeah I know, but don't you think it is weird. Vampire who eats from animals having a pet in the house. And one that isn't actually that nice." he told me, leaning over the sofa the look into the kitchen.

"Its only you she is like that with. She is fine with me, she is fine with the children that come here. She just doesn't like you much." I told him smiling.

"Well I'm not to fond of her either." Jasper said under his breath. Bobby came into the living room and hissed at Jasper before running up the stairs. Jasper just hissed back at her and I couldn't help but laugh at them.

"Will you stop it please." I told him.

"What, that thing started it." Jasper said back as if it was the most normal thing in the world to do and argue with a cat.

"Well you better cut it out before Amy gets here. I may enjoy you growling but I doubt highly that Amy would like it." I told him.

Jasper leaned in to kiss me and I leaned back so that I was all but lying down on the sofa. Jasper caught me and began kissing my neck, I rolled my head to the side so that he would have more access to the skin on my neck. He trailed his kissed up along my throat and to my ear.

"You like it when I growl do you darling?" Japer growled in my ear, his accent now coming out thick. I moaned as he spoke to me. That was all the reply he needed before he attacked my neck again. As much as I was enjoying what we were currently doing, I knew that Amy would be here soon and seeing me like this would certainly not encourage her to leave her children with me again.

"Jasper." It was suppose to come out stern but it came out as a moan.

Jasper moved his head and kissed me right on the lips. I swear this man could make you forget everything with his kisses. His lips moved over mine and I couldn't stop myself from kissing him back. My hands found their own way into his hair as I held him close to me as I possibly could. I totally forgot that I was suppose to tell Jasper to stop, until I heard a knock at the front door. Jasper groaned and pulled away from me and looked down at me and smiled.

"Come on then, introduce me to the human." He laughed as he pulled me up off the sofa. I straightened out my clothes before I went to answer the door.

"Hey Amy. Come on in." I said as I opened the door. Amy hugged me before coming into the house. Amy didn't seem to have a problem with the fact that I was as cold as ice when she touched me. I think she thought it was down to bed circulation or something. Amy walked straight into the living room where Jasper was standing. As soon as she saw him I heard her heart rate pick up pace a little. I couldn't help but giggle a little at the sound that was coming out of her chest. Jasper obviously had the same thought because he was pressing his lips together to stop from laughing.

"Amy, this is Jasper. Jasper this is Amy." I introduced them both. Jasper moved forward to shake Amy's hand. Amy didn't hesitate one bit and shook Jaspers hand. I motioned for Amy to go and sit in the living room.

"So Bella I had no idea that you were dating anyone." Amy said to me.

"I know Amy. Jasper is in the Army and it is really hard for me when he isnt here, so I find the easiest way is to just not tell anyone about him." I told Amy totally lying on the spot.

"The army? Where have you come back from Jasper?" Amy spoke directly too Jasper now.

"Iraq. I was out there for about 8 months, but I got sent back home on medical grounds. I highly doubt that I will be called back again." Jasper said as if he was telling the truth.

Amy stayed in the house for a while before she said she had to leave to go fetch Sophie from school. She left the house and said that she would bring the girls over about 6 this afternoon.

I went to sit back in the living room with Jasper. As soon as I sat down Jasper wrapped his arm around my shoulder and pulled me closer to him.

"So I think Amy liked you." I said to him.

"Yeah. She seemed nice. She genuinely likes you, and she is happy that she has a friend like you." he said as he kissed the top of my head.

I was getting comfy next to Jasper when I realised that I was having 5 young children in my house tonight and I had no food or anything for them. I started to get up from the sofa when Jasper grabbed me and pulled me back to him.

"And where do you think you are going?" he asked me kissing me lightly on the lips.

"I am having 5 young children over here tonight and I have no food, nothing for them to do and I need to get a movie and some sweets because you have to have sweets if you are watching a movie." I said getting up from the sofa and going to get my purse.

"Do you want to come with me?" I asked him.

"I think ill pass. Hundreds of humans in a confined space, not such a good idea for me." he told me.

I couldn't help but laugh.

"How the hell have you gotten through school god only knows how many times?" I asked him.

"People aren't kept inside in school. there are outside spaces where I can get outside and breath a superstore isnt the same." He told me.

I nodded my head and went over to kiss him.

"Ill be back in about a hour or so." I said before I left the house.

I got into my car and drove to the superstore that I used to do my shopping. I know I didn't actually need to shop for food, but it was a good idea if people came over that I had things in my cupboards instead of having them empty. Once I got to the store a pulled a cart from outside and began to pick things up. Just because I didn't eat it didn't mean that I didn't know what was good and healthy for you too eat. Over a hundred years of working with children had given me a good knowledge of foods that children enjoy and what they don't like. I bought chicken breasts, rice, Pasta, Potatoes, fish and other healthy things and then I went for the not to healthy stuff like cheeses, chocolates, cakes and general sugary stuff. I then went over to get a movie for the girls too watch that would be suitable for children aged 3 up too 7. I ended up getting 2 films "Night at the museum 2" For he older girls and I found Disney DVD's and got "Beauty and the beast" for the younger ones. Happy with what I had bought, I got back into my car so that I would be able to head back to my house . but before I could go anywhere I stopped and turned around when I heard someone calling my name. I turned around too see one of the women I worked with when I was in Seattle, Angela.

"Hey Angela how are you?" I asked her as I went to hug her.

"I'm fine. I'm pregnant, got a new job. How about you?" she asked me.

"Hold on go back a few steps. Pregnant?" I asked her.

"Yeah, I'm only 3 months gone so you cant really tell." She said smiling and placing her hands on her stomach.

"Wow Angela that's amazing. How is Ben to the idea that he is going to be a dad?" I asked her. Ben was her husband and another teacher who worked in my old school.

"Actually he is really excited about it. I think he is hoping for a little girl to be honest. I don't care what it is as long as it is healthy." She told me.

"And what is this new job you said about?" I asked her.

"I got a job in a nursery. Its not that I don't enjoy working with older children but little ones are just so much fun. And they are so cute." She told me.

"I know. I've actually opened my own crèche. Well, not opened yet but it will be in September, I'm really excited about it." I told her.

"Wow Bella that is great! I'm really happy for you. Listen I'm in town for a few days, here's my number give me a call and we will go out one day. No drinking though because of, you know." she gestured to her stomach.

I took her number and promised to call her one day this week.

After I got back into my car I started to drive back to my house. As soon as I got back to my house I got everything out of the car before opening my door.

"Jasper I'm back" I called into the house. He didn't answer me back but when I turned around I couldn't believe what was in front of me.

**Dun dun dan! What has she seen? well the only way that you are going to find out is if you leave reviews :) otherwise i wont write anything so the more reviews i get the faster i get this chapter out :P**

**See you all soon.**  
**XXCullenXX**

**xxxx**


	13. Chapter 13

**Heyya everyone. sorry it has taken a while to update. only just finished this chapter so that is why it has only been put up. Ive brought the Cullen's back!! yaaaay! i was going to have a very cute bit with Jasper and the cat, but that can be left for another time :P. anyway, go and enjoy the chapter.**

Bella's POV 

"_Jasper I'm back" I called into the house. He didn't answer me back but when I turned around I couldn't believe what was in front of me._

In my living room all the Cullens were standing looking at me. I didn't have much time to react to what I was seeing before Alice came and jumped on me, wrapping me in a hug.

"Oh Bella! I've missed you. Don't ever do that to me me like that!" she scolded the last part. I smiled at her and wrapped my arms around her again. After Alice let me go, she looked down at the pile of shopping that was at my feet.

"Bella, why have you been food shopping?" Alice asked, confused.

"Um, I'm baby sitting tonight and I have no food, so needed to go shopping." I told her.

Alice looked at me confused and then looked over at Jasper.

"Is Jasper staying here with you?" she asked me.

"Yeah." I answered.

"Are you sure that is a good idea Jas, I mean your not as comfortable with this life as we all are." Edward said from somewhere behind us.

"Look I'm fine ok. I've been her for a few days and nothing has happened. I can be around humans without killing them." Jasper said back to Edward.

I hadn't noticed anyone else standing behind Alice as Alice was the only one I could see since she tackled me. I moved her to one side and saw everyone here even Carlisle and Esme.

I walked over to Carlisle and hugged him quickly before going to give the rest of the family a hug. When I got to Emmett I noticed that he had disappeared. I looked over to Rose and she gestured to the kitchen. I walked into the kitchen wondering what Emmett was doing in there and what I saw made me laugh.

Emmett was leaning over my work top playing with my cat. Bobby was swiping her paws at his hands but not in a nasty way like im sure she would have been with Jasper. I could here the faint sound of her purring from her chest. Emmett looked up and saw me standing in the door.

"Hey Bells." He said before coming over and giving me a hug.

Once he put me down I looked over at the cat.

"Making friends Em?" I asked him.

"Yeah, she is really sweet but why do you have a cat? I mean isnt it strange?" he said.

"I've already had this conversation with Jasper. I don't think it is strange. I love my cat and I would never do anything to hurt her." I said. picking the cat up and putting her outside.

"I might." I heard Jasper grumbled from the next room.

Me and Emmett walked back into the living room and I went over to stand next to Jasper while Emmett when and stood next to Rose.

"Can you please leave the damn cat alone" I told him as he wrapped his arms around my waist and rested his head on my shoulder.

"I'm sorry. I promise to be good." He said as he kissed my neck.

"So Bella. what have you been doing since you left?" Edward asked me.

"baby sitting for my neighbours. That is about it really, oh and setting work things up." I said.

"What happened with the Voltuir?" Alice asked me.

I sighed trying to figure out what to say.

"Nothing. Aro came here with a few of the guard and then they left without much trouble." I said smiling.

"When you say without _much _trouble?" Emmett asked.

"What are you implying Emmett?" I asked him.

"Come on Bells! You have this totally awesome power and you are telling me that you didn't even use a tiny amount of it on them, when they have been after you for god only knows how long." Emmett said, with his arms crossed over his chest.

I smiled at him.

"You know me a little too well Em. Ok, I did have to use my power. But only on one of them." I said

"Who?" Jasper asked from behind me.

"Demetri. He and I have a very strong love hate relationship." I told Jasper.

I could tell that he wasn't happy, because his arms got tighter around my waist, but I knew that he was going to let this go. For now.

"So Bella, who are you baby sitting tonight?" Rose asked me from the corner of my living room.

"Two of my neighbours are going on a date and I asked if they wanted me to baby sit for them. Plus I know both of them very well and I have no doubt in my mind that they will be having breakfast together as well." I told her.

She smiled at me and Alice giggled.

"So, is this guy cute?" she asked.

I moved away from Jasper and gestured for the girls to follow me outside. I knew that Jason was working on his garden and as it was starting to get warm out, he would no doubt have to take some sort of clothing off soon. I had a extremely large gazebo in my garden to that out skin wouldn't glitter if I was in the garden with the kids. Jason only lived one house down from me, so I could easily see into his garden. Alice and Rose were behind me as I looked over the fence, liking what I saw. Jason was there in his garden in nothing but a pair of jeans. He had taken his shirt off as he worked in his garden. I heard Alice and Rose purr at the sight of him. don't get me wrong, I think Jasper has an amazing body and he so hot, but I there was something about Jason that was just…yummy!

"Ok, that's enough of that." I heard Edward coming behind Alice and picking her up and taking her back into the house. Emmett and Jasper did the same to rose and I.

"Yes I can defiantly see why keeping the children over night is the best option." Alice said, smiling.

"How old is the youngest one you have tonight?" Rose asked.

"She is 10 months. Only just learnt how to crawl so she is a bit of a nightmare." I said.

"Isn't that a bit soon for her mother to be with someone again?" Rose asked.

"Well, she was never married and her boyfriend left her when she was just a month pregnant and he has never come back. Her sister was too young to remember him and the baby will never know who her father is, but she has brought them up fine on her own." I told them.

They didn't say anything after that.

The Cullen's stayed in my house for a while and we talked about what everyone was up too and where everyone lived at the moment. Rose, Emmett, Alice and Edward all lived about 5 minutes away while Carlisle and Esme lived a little further but not much. We talked for hours and I did forget about the time.

"Ok guys I hate this but you have to go. The girls will be here in a hour and I have yet to get anything ready for them. But you can come by tomorrow. I actually need to go clothes shopping so we could do that." I said as I got up off the sofa.

Alice and Rose screamed when I said that I needed to go shopping. I looked over and saw Emmett and Edward grinning.

"You have no idea how happy you have just made them." Jasper said from behind me.

"Bella we have so much to get, I need to get Jeans, tops lingerie ahhh this is going to be so much fun" Alice screamed.

"Ok, well we will do that tomorrow, but now you have to go." I said. Again.

Carlisle got up with Esme and hugged me and said good bye before leaving the house and Alice and Rose had to be removed from my house by Emmett and Edward, who both said good bye as they pushed their wives out of the door.

When they had left, Jasper turned to me and wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer to him and leaned in to kiss me.

"We are alone again, it seems." He whispered before he kissed me.

"Yes, but I have to much to do to get distracted by you." I said moving away form him and ducking under his arms.

"You can do all that needs to be done in less than a hour." He said pulling me back to him.

I glanced over at the clock and saw that it was nearly quarter past 5.

"Well, I don't even have a hour to do everything. I need to get Shan's cot up, make beds for the other girls, make food for them, make sure I have something for them to do when they are here. Busy busy busy!" I said as I walked out of the living room and up the stair.

It took me about half hour to do everything that I wanted to do. I had found a few Disney films that I knew that the girls loved to watch, paints and glitters so that they could draw if they wanted. I knew for a fact that Shan loved to crawl around in paint and generally make a mess, but I didn't mind. When I was finished, I sat down on the sofa next to Jasper and he wrapped his arms around me.

"You done?" he asked me

"Yes, everything is done. All we need now are the children." I told him.

"How old are the children again?" he asked.

"Amy's girls are 3 and 10 months and Jason's girls are 5 and 7." I told him.

"Ok, so they are little." He said.

"Yes, and don't be surprised if Shan just randomly grabs you. She is crawling and likes to stand up." I told him.

"You do know that I have no experience with babies. At all." He told me. if I didn't know any better I would have said he was nervous.

"Are you nervous Jasper?" I asked him.

"A little. I know you are responsible for them, but I'm going to help and ove just never had a responsibility like this before." he said.

I giggles and leaned over and kissed him on the lips.

"Don't worry, you'll be fine. The younger ones will love you, the older ones are a little shy, but they will love you by the end of the night. Don't worry." I told him. He leaned in and kissed me again. Just as he began to really kiss me, I heard a knock on the door.

"Bella" I heard Sophie call from the other side of the door.

I smiled against Jasper lips and moved away.

"You ready?" I asked Jasper.

"As ready as I'll ever be." He said as I got up off the sofa to answer the door.

As soon as I answered the door Sophie jumped to me and I caught her just in time before she hit the ground.

"Hi Bella!" Sophie said to me as I placed her on my hip.

"Hello Sophie. How was your day?" I asked her.

She didn't answer me, just laughed and went down.

"Thanks again for this Bella. You are a life saver." Amy said as she handed Shan over to me.

"Don't worry about it, we're going to have fun tonight aren't we Shan?" I asked her. Shan squealed at me and clapped her hands.

"Well I'm going to finish getting ready. See you tomorrow baby girl." Amy leaned over and kissed Shan.

"Sophie, are you going to give me a kiss." She called into the house and Sophie appeared and jumped at her mother. Amy picked her up and gave her a kiss.

"You be good for Bella tonight, and mommy will see you in the morning." She said as he put her down.

"Ok, Mommy. Bye bye." Sophie said as she went back into the house.

"I'll see you in the morning Bella. what time do you want me to come pick them up?" she asked me.

"When every you are ready. Please don't rush, that is why I have them, so you don't have to worry. Call me when you want to come get them." I told her.

"Ok. thanks again for this Bella." She handed me a bag with the girls over night things in and then she walked away from the house.

Once I closed the door I walked into the living room and set Shan on he floor so she could crawl around for a bit.

"Whats your name?" I heard Sophie ask Jasper.

Jasper looked over at me as if asking what to do.

"Answer her." I said so that only he could hear me.

"My name is Jasper. What's yours?" he asked her

"I'm Sophie, and that is my sister Shan." Sophie answered him, pointing at her sister proudly.

"Do you love your sister?" Jasper asked.

"Yes, but she can be annoying sometimes." She said.

Jasper chuckled at her.

"She is only a baby how can she be annoying?" he asked her.

"Because she cries and always takes my stuff. Before she could crawl I could keep all my toys, now Shan takes them all the time." Sophie said.

Jasper didn't say anything else after that he was just laughing a little

Sophie got up on the sofa next to Jasper and gestured for him to come closer so that she could whisper in his ear.

"Are you Bella's Boyfriend?" she asked him.

Jasper smiled and whispered back.

"Yes. Is that ok with you?"

Sophie nodded her head and smiled at Jasper.

There was another knock at the door and I went to answer it smiling to myself.

When I opened the door, Jason was standing there with his 3 girls. The twins Sapphire and Emerald, who were 5 and Ruby who was 7. His wife had a thing for precious stones, hence the names of the girls.

"Hey Bells, thanks again for doing this." He said as he held onto the girls.

"Its fine. I'm doing it for Amy so I may as well do it for you too." I said.

"Yeah, ive been wanting to ask her out for a while, but you know I didn't want to bring someone else into the girls lives so quickly after the divorce." He said looking into the house.

Ruby looked in through the door and spotted Jasper.

"Bella, is that your boyfriend?" she asked me.

Jason looked at me when his daughter spoke.

"Boyfriend? You didn't say you had company tonight Bella." he said to me.

"Yes he is my boyfriend. I'm sorry, I honestly forgot to tell you." I said.

"You should have said something Bella. How do I know that this guy isn't going to do anything?" he asked me.

"Come inside girls. Go play with Sophie for a bit." The girls rushed into my house and went to the living room.

"Bye Dad" they all called as they ran into the house.

"What are you saying Jason. Do you honestly think I would be with him if he was anything like that. More to the point do you think I would even contemplate having the girls here if he was like that! I would never but any of these children in danger. They will be fine here tonight. Nothing will be any different apart from the fact that Jasper is here. Now go and enjoy your evening." I said as I took the bag off him. He raised his hands in defeat and backed away from the house. I closed the door and put the bag down on the floor before going back into the house.

I watched Jasper who was still talking to Sophie and I suddenly felt very sorry for him as he was in a house full of girls for the next few hours. I walked over to him and picked Sophie up and put her on my lap.

"You having fun?" I asked them both.

Sophie nodded her head and Jasper chuckled.

"It has been a very enlightening conversation hasn't it Soph?" he asked her.

She didn't know what enlightening meant but she nodded her head.

"So girls what do you want to do tonight?" I asked them all. They all smiled at me and I knew straight away that this was going to be fun.

**Sooooo what are we thinking? the next chapter will be the night where Bella and Jasper are baby sitting the girls. You are going to feel sorry for Jasper by the end of it :P :P Right, im going to bed its nearly 11 over here and i'm tired. oh and remember to review :) Hope everyone had a good easter :) :) **

**XXCullenXX**

**xxxx**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey, new chapter yay! how has Jasper coped with a house full of girls? well read on and you will find out. See you at the bottom :)**

Bella's POV.

The girls looked at me smiling and looking as if they were up to something.

"Can we play with your hair Bella?" Emerald asked looking at her sisters.

"Well that depends on what you are going to do to my hair." I told them picking Shan up off the floor and putting her on my lap before she crawled into something.

"We wont do anything. We just want to play with it." Emerald said in a almost sing song voice that seriously made me think she was up to something. Then I had a idea of my own.

"Girls, you always play with my hair, and as Jasper had long hair as well and had never played this game before, don't you think I would be fun to play with Jasper's hair." I said looking over at Jasper and there was genuine fear in his eyes at the prospect of 4 young girls giving him a bit of a makeover.

"Oh no. you are not dragging me into…" but before he could defend himself, Emerald, Sapphire, Ruby and Sophie jumped on him and began pulling his hair.

"Gentle now girls, otherwise Jasper wont want to play anymore." I said taking Shan into the kitchen while Jasper amused the children.

"What do you want to do Shan?" I asked the baby as I sat her on the counter. She grabbed my hands and stood up, her feet still a bit wobbly, but I could see that she was proud of herself.

"Well aren't you clever Shan, standing up all by yourself." I said still holding her hands. She smiled widely at me and laughed loudly. She looked around the room and her eyes focused on the living room where I knew for a fact that Jasper was being tortured, but I couldn't find it in my self to want to go and save him. I was having too much fun imagining what the girls were doing to him.

"Bella Bella Bell. Can we have your make up?" Ruby came into the kitchen asking.

"No." I said

"Why not?" she whined.

"Because last time I gave you make up, poor Shan here went home looking like a doodle doll." I said looking at Shan again.

"We said sorry about that. Please, just something to make Jasper look pretty." She asked.

Personally I thought that Jasper looked fine as he was but there was always room for improvement. I put Shan on the floor and ushered her in the general direction of the living room before I went to my purse and pulled out an old lip stick and some eye shadow.

"I want these back. Please don't over use them." I said as I gave them too her. She smiled widely before running back into the living room. I started to busy myself with making the girls something to eat. It didn't take me very long to prepare the food and it was about time I went to save my man.

"Girls dinner is ready." I called into the living room and 4 very happy looking girls came running in followed by a not so happy Jasper who had a giggling Shan on his hip.

I couldn't help but laugh when I saw him.

The girls had done the exact opposite of what I had said and had very much over used the make up I had give them. Jasper had bright eye shadow up to his eye brows and lipstick marks all over his face and bright red lips. And his hair, was in all shapes. Some of it was up, some was down, some was clipped and plaited.

I pressed my lips together when he came over to me and gave me Shan.

"This one is my only friend right now." he said pointing to Shan.

"Oh and why is that?" I asked putting Shan in her high chair and trying her with some solid food.

"Because she is the only one who hasn't been mean too me." he said with mock hurt in his voice and looking over at the four girls in the middle of the kitchen. They all giggled.

"Am I not your friend at the moment then?" I asked him.

"No, as you started all this." He said smiling. I knew he was joking, but it still hurt when he said he wasn't talking to me.

He kissed me loudly on the cheek, leaving a big red kiss mark there.

"I'm going to wash this off and try and do something with my hair" he said as he left the room.

"Girls you are going to have to say sorry to Jasper later, you know that." I told them.

"Yeah we know, but it was fun while we did it." Ruby said and the other girls nodded their heads in agreement.

After dinner Jasper came back downstairs looking like his normal self again and the girls apologised to him saying that they were only playing and wanted Jasper to be their friend. He accepted their apology and then looked at me.

"Are you going to say sorry?" he asked me.

"I'm sorry. I honestly couldn't resist." I told him. He smiled at me and leaned in and pecked me on the lips and I knew I was forgiven. The 4 girls in the room all voices their disgust at our physical display of affection all at the same time.

"What, he is my boyfriend, shouldn't I be allowed to kiss him?" I asked.

The girls didn't say anything else after that and found some other ways to amuse themselves. Around half 7 I noticed that Shan was getting tired and I knew she would have to go to sleep soon.

"I'm going to get Shan ready for bed. Will you be ok here for a few minutes?" I asked Jasper.

"We'll be fine wont we ladies. Why don't we put a movie on." Jasper suggested. The girls went straight to the Disney movies and pulled out Beauty and the Beast and put it into the DVD player.

"Thank you." I said to Jasper so only he could hear me.

He smiled at me and sat on the sofa with the girls and watched the movie.

Shan was almost fast asleep by the time that I got her into her baby grows ready for bed. I didn't even have to rock her that much before she was sleeping. Once she was out I put a dummy in her mouth so that she would relax more and put her in her cot and tucked her in before walking out of the room.

I went back down stairs to see the girls still on the sofa with Jasper watching the film.

"Is the baby asleep?" Jasper asked as I sat on the other end of the sofa where there was room.

"Out like a light." I said as I got into the movie.

After a few minutes, I could feel someone climbing into my lap. I looked down expecting to see Sophie, but it was Sapphire who was cuddling into me.

"You ok Saph?" I asked her.

"Yeah, I'm ok. Tired." Was all she said before getting comfy on my lap and falling asleep. That did surprise me a but, as normally Sapphire was the last one to fall asleep. Ruby, Emerald and Sophie were still wide awake and quite happy sitting with Jasper to watch a movie.

The film lasted for 2 hours and surprisingly so did the girls. Sapphire was fast asleep by the time the movie finished.

"Jasper, I'm going to put this one in bed ok." I told him as I began to climb the stairs for the second time tonight. I did have to wake her up so that she could put her Pyjamas on but she didn't stay awake for very long, as she was asleep again by the time that her head hit the pillow. I walked back down the stairs and I heard the girls talking to Jasper. I loved that they got on with him so well and were actually enjoying themselves while he was here.

I went back into the living room to see Sophie back on Jaspers lap and Emerald and Ruby were sitting next to him.

"Jasper do you love Bella?" Sophie asked him. I smiled and leaned against the doorframe on the living room, knowing the girls didn't know I was there.

"Yes I do. I think she is the most beautiful person in the world." Jasper said to Sophie.

I already knew this, but hearing Jasper say it to someone else just made me feel loved and happy.

"Do you want to marry her?" Sophie asked him, and I could hear the smile on her face.

Now she wasn't the only one who was interest in the answer to this question.

"Yes, I do. But I have to ask her first and I don't even know if she will say yes." He told her.

"She will. She loves you." Ruby said.

I couldn't help but smile at this. I knew that I would be spending the rest of eternity with this man, and not really needing to be married to him. But thinking about it, Bella Hale sounded quite nice. I giggles from the doorway and Sophie looked over Jaspers shoulder at me.

"Hi Bella." she said, her cheeks going an adorable colour pink.

"You guys weren't talking about me were you?" I asked them, looking at Ruby and Emerald.

"Would we do that Bella?" Ruby asked innocently.

I smiled at her and she gave me a look letting me know that she knew I knew the answer to that question.

"Right, I think its time you went to bed. I don't know what time your parents are picking you up in the morning so come on." I said picking sophie up off Jaspers lap and putting her on my hip and going up the stairs.

"Night Jasper." Sophie called as I carried her. the other two followed me leaving Jasper on his own in the living room.

It didn't take me long to get the girls settled and into bed. Sophie started yawning as soon as I got her pyjamas on her and was asleep by the time that Ruby got into bed. Once all the girls were asleep I went back down stairs and sat on the sofa next to Jasper.

"So how was that?" I asked him as he wrapped his arm around my shoulder.

"I'm actually tired. How do you do that? I never knew that keeping children occupied would be hard. I just assumed that they would amuse them selves." He admitted.

"Well, normally they do, but you were here so you were something new to play with." I told him before kissing him quickly.

He kissed me back quickly, this was the first time all night that we were able to be normal with each other without young girls making noises at us.

Jasper pulled away and looked at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Its just, I cant believe how happy this makes you. it is coming off you in waves. And even if I couldn't feel your emotions, I can tell from your eyes Bella. doing thing honestly makes you happy." he said.

"It does. It is the only thing that is stopping me from crying all day. I know they are not my children, but having children around me fills a void that I never thought could he healed." I whispered, but voice becoming thick with emotion.

Jasper must have caught on to the emotion that I was feeling because he wrapped his arms around me and brought me even closer to his body.

"Bella, you know I would do anything to make you happy. I hate seeing you like this." He said.

I turned my head so that I could look into his golden eyes.

"I know Jasper, but there are some things that even you cant give me." I told him and cuddled back in against his shoulder.

I felt his press his lips against my temple before resting his head on the top of mine.

I don't know how long we sat there for in this position but it didn't feel like long enough I could have stayed like this forever.

I heard Shan upstairs getting restless and I didn't want her waking up and waking the girls up.

"Shan is starting to wake up, I'm going to go see if I can settle her." I said before leaving him to go upstairs.

Jaspers POV

I knew that doing something like this meant a lot to Bella and that they made her happy, but I never knew how much they made her happy. I could see it in her face tonight when she was with these young children. The way she spoke to them, acted around them, held them. Exactly the same way that a mother would hold her children. It hurt me so much knowing that Bella had lost everything to become what she is today, and knowing that there was nothing that I could do to bring back what she had lost. That was the one emotion that I constantly felt coming from Bella. Loss, sadness and even though she covered them up and covered them up well, I knew that they were always there.

Bella came back down stairs from settling the baby down and sat in the exact same stop from where she had left. I wrapped my arms around her and we stayed in this position for the rest of the evening.

**Right, what did you think of that? you know the way to let me know, leave me reviews and i will update as fast as i can :P reviews show me that you love me and enjoy my story :P :P so show me how much you like it.**

**XXCullenXX**  
**xxxx**


	15. Chapter 15

**Heyya :) update! this chapter has been written for a while, but i havent had time to update. started the next one so that should be up within a week:) well im gonna leave u read u at the bottom :) xx**

Jaspers POV

The rest of the night me and Bella sat in the living room and talked for hours, before Bella said that we should go upstairs and at least look like we have been to bed, so we went upstairs and changed and got into bed for the last 2 hours until Bella said the girls would get up. As soon as we were under the covers Bella snuggled against my chest and closed her eyes, I knew it was impossible for us to sleep, but if anyone came in at 5 in the morning and we were still awake, it would look strange.

About a hour later, I heard someone opening the door to the bedroom.

"Bella?" I heard a small voice call into bedroom.

Bella moved from under my arm and looked at the door.

"What's the matter Sapphire?" Bella asked as the small girl came into the room.

"I don't feel well. I feel sick." The girl said. Bella sat up and opened her arms, and the girl came onto the bed and cuddled into Bella's chest. Bella put her hand on the girls head.

"She is warm. How long have you been awake Sapphire?" Bella asked her.

"I don't know, not long. I didn't want to wake you." Sapphire said from Bella's lap.

"Oh sweetie, you should have woke me if you weren't feeling well. Come on, we are up lets go get you something to drink." Bella, said as he got out of bed with the small child on her hip. I watched Bella, leave the room and I could image her caring for her own children. Looking after them when they were ill, caring for them when they were upset. Since I have known Bella, I have always said that she looked like a mother, but now I have seen her with children I have no doubt in my mind that she is still a mother. She is a mother without her children.

I got up and followed her downstairs to see her in the kitchen with Sapphire sitting on the work top with a wet cloth on her head.

"Is she ok?" I asked Bella.

"I think so, just a stomach bug I think, but just to make sure I'm gonna give her some water to cool down and then some medicine before she goes back to bed." She told me.

She went into the cupboard and pulled out a bottle of pink liquid that even from here I could tell was sweet because I could smell it. I wrinkled my noise at the smell.

"I know, its sweet, but that is the only way that the children will drink it." She told me. she put a small amount onto a spoon and put it in front of Sapphire's lips so that she would take it. As soon as she took it, Bella picked her back up and went to sit on the sofa.

"Are you tired?" she whispered to her.

Sapphire nodded her head and I watched as her eyes drooped.

Bella got her comfy in her lap again and I Sapphire closed her eyes and fell asleep. I knew why Bella was holding her, her body was the best thing that she could give the child to ensure that her body temperature went down.

"Are you going to call her father?" I asked as I sat on the other side of Bella, not wanting to make the child any colder than she would be.

"Yeah, but not yet it is too early. I have a feeling that he is in Amy's so I will tell her to come get her two when I call, I don't want to risk them all getting it." She said, stroking the child's hair.

It hadn't been an hour before the rest of the children decided to wake up. Shan was the first to wake up.

"Do you mind getting Shan, I don't want to move her." Bella asked me.

I got up and headed for the room where the baby was sleeping. When I got in there, Shan was standing in her crib holding onto the bars and looking at me.

"Good morning little one, are you going to come to me or make a fuss?" I asked her in a strange baby voice that I had never heard leave my lips before. The child stretched her arms out to me, but fell down as soon as he hands left the bars. I held onto her hands and stood her up in her crib again. She seemed to like this, I could feel how happy she was. She smiled at me showing her some of her baby teeth that were coming through. After a few minutes of this, I picked her up and bounced her on my hip for a bit. She smiled at me and then laughed. There was not a sound in the world that would compare to a baby laughing and you couldn't help but smile and laugh back at the sound.

"Come on, otherwise Bella is going to think I've eaten you." I teased her, before kissing the top of her head. That seemed like such an automatic thing to do that it look me by surprise.

By the time that we got down stairs, Bella was looking over her shoulder at us.

"I didn't think you had eaten her. don't say things like that to her." Bella scolded me when I came back into the living room and put Shan on the floor with her toys so that she could crawl around for a bit.

"She likes you." Bella said looking at Shan on the floor who was crawling towards me, she grabbed hold of my pyjama bottoms to pull herself up again.

"She is going to be walking soon if she keeps this up, I said as I held her hands again to see if she would move around on her feet. She didn't quite do it, she stumbled after about 2 steps. I picked her up again and sat back down with her on my lap. Shan grabbed a handful of my hair and pulled it. It surprised me when the top of my head stung a little bit from the force that she was using to pull my hair. Bella saw my reaction and giggled.

"Never under estimate babies, they are stronger than everyone thinks." She said.

I untangled Shan's hand from my hair before putting her back on the floor.

Just then I heard foot steps coming down stairs. Bella turned around to see Ruby and Emerald holding Sophie's hand as they walked down the stairs with her.

"Morning girls. How are you feeling?" Bella asked them as they came into the living room.

"We're ok. What's wrong with Sapphire?" Ruby asked when she saw her sister.

"She isn't feeling very well. Once you have breakfast now, you have to get dressed while I call your parents. It would be better if she was asleep in her own bed." Bella told them. I could feel the concern that Ruby had for her little sister, as she watched Bella hold her. Soon, Bella moved Sapphire again and lay her on the other sofa.

"She is getting cold." She said to me.

She took the girls into the kitchen to make them something for breakfast. Just as Bella had sat the girls down, I heard my phone vibrating upstairs. I left the living room and went to get my phone. Honestly I was expecting it to be Alice or Emmett, but I was a little surprised by the number that I saw flashing in the screen.

"And what do I owe for this unforeseen pleasure?" I asked into the phone.

"Fine don't talk to me then!" Peters sarcastic tone come from the other end of the phone. I couldn't help but smile at my oldest friends tone.

"How are you Peter?" I asked as I sat down on the bed.

"I'm fine, actually I was calling to let you know that me and Charlotte were planning on coming to visit you. It has been ages since we hung out." Peter said.

"Where are you now?" I asked him.

"We are driving through Pennsylvania. We are going to hunt here and then turn around and come and see you and your freaky little coven." He said. I could here the joking tone that was in his voice when he said that my coven was freaky.

"Actually I'm not in Washington, I'm in Boston so you are closer to me than you think." I told him.

"What are you doing there?" Peter asked.

"I've kind of moved here now." I said into the phone.

"Why there? I mean there are so many other places that you could live." He asked.

"My girlfriend lives here so I came with her." I said quickly.

"Hell no! Jasper has finally found someone. I have to see this." I heard him cover the mouth piece of the phone to talk to Charlotte.

"How thirsty are you Charl? Can you wait until the next state?" peter asked, sounding excited.

"Yes I can wait. I want to see Jasper just as much as you do." I heard Charlotte answer him.

"Right me and Charlotte will be there in a few days, we have to stop and hunt before we come and see you. that way we can stay longer then." Peter said sounding excited.

"That's great, I'll let Bella know so that you don't just turn up on her doorstep." I told him.

I heard him chuckle on the other end.

"That's fine, I'll call you and you can tell me exactly where you are. See you soon." Peter said before he hung up the phone.

I went back down stairs smiling. Bella was on the phone when I get down there I was assuming to Jason.

"Yeah she is fine, she woke up early this morning with a temperature saying she wasn't feeling very well." She told him.

"Where is she now?" I heard him ask her.

"She went back to sleep on the sofa. I gave her some Calpol to bring her temperature down and that has seemed to work, but I don't want the others to catch it so can you come and pick them up?" she asked.

"Sure Bella. give us 10 minutes to get dressed and we will be there." he said/

"So you had a good time last night then if you ended up in bed together." Bella smirked into the phone.

"Um yeah. I'm not going to talk to you about this. I'll be there in a bit." He said.

"Don't worry, I know Amy will tell me every little detail." Bella told him smiling.

I heard the poor man groan before he hung up the phone.

"Have the girls finished their breakfast?" I asked her.

"Yeah. All they have to do now is get dressed and then they will be ready to go home." she told me.

The girls were sitting on the sofa in the living room and were looking over the back of it at us.

"Come on girls, go get dressed and than your parents are coming to get you." Bella told them.

Ruby and Emerald got up and went upstairs and Sophie came to hold Bella's hand.

"Will you help me Bella?" Sophie asked in her little voice.

Bella took he hand and walked up the stairs with her.

"Jasper will you get Shan ready?" she asked me.

I walked into the kitchen to see Shan in a high chair making a lot of mess with what looked like her breakfast. she laughed when she saw me come into the kitchen and raised her arms for me to pick her up, which I did with care, not wanting to get baby food all over my clothes.

Once I got her upstairs, I pulled her clothes off her and pulled her new clothes out of her bag and put them on her. by the time that I had done this Bella had already got the other girls dressed and ready to go. There was a knock at the door when I put Shan back on the sofa, Bella went to go answer it. As soon as the door was open, a chorus of "Daddy" and "Mommy" could he heard from the children's mouths. Shan somehow got down from the sofa and crawled as fast as she could to her mothers leg.

"Have they behaved?" Jason asked Bella as he picked up Sapphire who was still in her pyjamas.

"of course they did. I never have any trouble with these." Bella said smiling at the girls.

"Well, I better take this one to bed. Thanks again Bells." Jason said as he walked away with his 3 girls.

"So how was your date last night?" Bella asked Amy.

"It was amazing, but I'll have to come over and share with you when there aren't little ears around." She winked at Bella before turning around and saying good bye. Bella closed the door and walked over to me and wrapped her arms around my waist.

"Who was on the phone?" she asked.

"Oh, it was Peter, he is my oldest friend. Him and his mate are in the area and want to come and see us. Is that ok?" I asked her.

"Sure that's fine. When are they going to get here?" she asked me.

"He said a few days, but it could be sooner. He hasn't seen me in a very long time and he is anxious to see the women who has stolen my heart. He probably thinks I'm making you up." I told her smiling.

"We'll we will just have to make sure that he see's I'm real wont we." She said as he kissed me. I hadn't been able to kiss her properly in what felt like ages, so when I kiss her back, a small moan escapes her lips. I picked her up and carried her upstairs where we stayed for the rest of the night.

The next few days me and Bella didn't do a whole lot, we just sat around the house doing normal stuff. We had taken a day out so that we could go hunting before Peter and Charlotte came.

We were just sitting in the house when my phone vibrated in my pocket.

"Hello." I said into the phone.

"Jasper me and Charl are nearly there, just remind me again where the house is." Peter asked. I told him Bella's address and he said he would be there within the next 5 minutes.

"They are nearly here darling." I said as I kissed her forehead.

"Good. Oh I forgot to bring that vase down from upstairs. I'll just go and get it." Bella left the sofa and went upstairs. As soon as Bella was out of sight the door bell rang and Peter and Charlotte were standing there.

"Jasper. How you doing?" Peter asked me bringing me into a hug quickly.

"I'm fine Peter. And Charlotte, looking as lovely as ever." I said as I gave her a loose hug.

I heard Bella coming back down stairs.

"Peter Charlotte, I would like you to meet Miss Isabella Swan." I said her name proudly.

At that point 4 things happened in quick succession.

Charlotte looked at Bella and gasped.

Bella gasped and dropped that vase that was in her hands, causing it to shatter.

And then Bella screamed!

**Dont shoot the writer!!! please i am begging you. i will get the next chapter up as soon as i can. you all know what you can do to encourage me update. review :) :) they will make me move faster you just have to write them. well you know what to do :) see you all soon hopefully. **

**XXCullenXX**

**xxx **


	16. Chapter 16

**I'm Alive! Yes, i know it has been a while, but you have no idea how much work I have had in uni and i really havent had time to write. anyway, here is the next chapter and im sorry i left you on a cliffy for like 3 weeks. well, enjoy! :)**

Bella's POV

I knew that Jasper was excited about Peter coming to see him. He had never actually said anything about him, but I could tell how happy he was that he was coming. Jasper had never gone into depth about his past, all I knew is what he was made to do, and then he and Peter had to work together. Jaspers phone rang and it was peter saying that he was going to be here in a few minutes. I looked around the room and realised that something was missing. I had a crystal vase that I put in the dinning room, but I always moved it when I had the girls here, because I knew that one day they were going to smash it. So when Jasper said that Peter would be here soon, I decided that I should bring it back down, it did make the room look a little bit nicer and I wanted to make a good impression on Jasper oldest friend. I picked up the vase from the spare room and began to walk back down the stairs.

"Peter, Charlotte, I would like you too meet Bella Swan." I heard Jasper introduce me, but I didn't focus on what he was saying as I focused on the girl, who was standing in my hallway. I didn't need to think to know who it was. It was Charlotte. _My_ Charlotte. My daughter who for the past 136 years I had been mourning over because I had lost her.

I couldn't help my reaction. I dropped my crystal vase on the floor, not caring as it shattered all over my floor and then I screamed. I looked at my daughter, into her deep red eyes. She didn't do anything but stare at me.

"Bella what is the matter?" Japer came and asked me. I would have responded to his question, but my gaze was fixed on Charlotte.

Suddenly, Charlotte hissed at me. The pain that went through me when she did that was indescribable. She hated me, that was the only explanation that I could come up with for that sound.

"Charl, what's the matter with you?" Peter asked, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"She is the reason I'm like this?" Charlotte said through gritted teeth.

"What are you talking about?" Peter asked her.

Charlotte pointed a finger in my direction.

"She is the reason I am like this." She gestured to herself.

"Because of her I am frozen like this! Having opportunities taken away from me. Not being able to live a life that I wanted." she screamed

Jasper looked at me, confusion and written all over his face.

"You, made her?" Jasper asked, talking as if he was speaking an alien language.

"Not in the sense that you are talking about." I whispered.

Jasper looked even more confused at what I had just said. And then finally it clicked.

"What?" Jasper asked again, even though he knew what I was saying. I looked over and Peter who was looking as confused as Jasper.

"She's my daughter." I said, just to confirm what Jasper was thinking and to get Peter on the same page.

"How can you blame me for this Charlotte?" I asked her, speaking for the first time to her.

"You have no idea how much pain you left behind. You left dad to raise two young children. He never understood why you left. He went out every night to look for you, and always coming back broken. Finally after years of looking for you, he gave up. Rebecca never understood where you had gone, she would always ask me where you were. What could I tell her? that our mother had to go away for a while or maybe the truth would have been better that she didn't love us anymore." Charlotte said, sounding like she would cry.

"I that what you thought? That I didn't love you? How could you think that Charlotte. I left because I had to. There was no way that I could have stayed around you and risked any of your lives." I told her.

"Yes I know that now, but when I was 6, how could I understand that? one day you were there and then when I woke up in the morning you were gone." Charlotte said looking directly at me.

I didn't say anything else to her, because what could I say. Everything that she said was true, I did just leave my family, but I had no choice. What did she expect me to say?

"Just because dad stopped looking for you, didn't mean I did. When I was 17 I started to go out looking for you myself. I never understood why you left and I needed to find you and ask you, but I never did. One day Rebecca wanted to come with me because she had found out why I had been sneaking out. I told her no because I didn't want her to get hurt if we saw you and you didn't look at us. But she insisted that she came. We were looking for a few hours in the forest where I thought you had gone when someone jumped us. I don't know who it was, I blacked out before I could see who it was. That's when the burning started. I lay on the ground in the forest for 3 days changing and when I woke up, the first thing that I saw was my little sister and my father dead on the forest floor. I couldn't stay there any more, I had to leave. I never forgave you for leaving us and I'm not sure I ever will!" Charlotte snarled at me. I couldn't move. I knew that I had hurt them, how could I not have. I left them suddenly, but charlotte must understand that there was no way that I could have stayed with them after what happened. When Charlotte had said about Rebecca going out to look with her, I suddenly filled with fear for her. I had accepted long ago that my children and husband were dead. I never thought that any of them would change like I did, so when I heard Charlotte said that Rebecca had died when she was looking for me, I went numb.

I heard Jasper trying to grab my attention, but I couldn't feel anything at the moment, not even the sound of Jaspers voice could pull me from where I was now. Then I fell. There was too many emotions that I was holding inside me. I clasped onto the floor and let the tears that had been building up loose. Jasper wrapped his arms around me and tried to sooth me, but I didn't really register that he was there.

I looked up at Charlotte who was looking down at me confused by the tears that were running down my face. I glared at my daughter before getting up off the floor and turning to Jasper.

"Jasper, would you and Peter go out for a while, I think me and Charlotte need to talk alone." I said to him.

"Are you sure that is a good idea?" Jasper asked me.

"I need to talk to her and I cant do that with a audience." I said.

He leaned in and kissed me lightly before grabbing Peters arm and removing him from the house. I turned around and walked toward to living room and I knew that Charlotte would follow me. I sat down on the sofa. Charlotte stood at the end of the sofa and looked at me.

"How can you cry?" she asked looking at me as I rubbed my eye to get my tears to go away.

"I don't know. it is the only thing left of my humanity that I have left. And I never thought you would be the one to make me cry like this." I said gesturing at my face. Charlotte had had her screaming fit and now it was my turn to say my piece.

"How can you think that I would leave you willingly! Did you think I was that bad a mother that I would leave my children without an explanation! I had to leave Charlotte or I would have put all of you in danger. You obviously know how hard it is to be around humans when you are thirsty." I said to her looking into her blood red eyes.

She looked down at her feet.

"How I live my life has nothing to do with you." she snapped back and for the first time since she has come into the house, she didn't sound angry.

"I didn't say it did. But you know you cant be around humans when you are thirsty without wanting to drain them. Do you think I would put my children and husband in danger?" I asked her.

She didn't say anything else to me, but she sat down on the sofa next to me. Even though I didn't show it, the action made me so happy.

"No." she said.

I knew I was pushing my boundaries by doing what I did next, but I moved closer to her and reached out for her hand that was on her lap.

"I never wanted to leave you Charlotte. You are my little girl, you always will be. Just because I wasn't there it doesn't mean I stopped loving you. I missed you so much when I left. I had to talk myself into not going back, because I was so close to coming back to you." I told her and I could feel my tears building up inside my eyes. I could tell that Charlotte wasn't angry with me any more. She held my hand that was in hers.

"Ive missed you too." she told me, before moving so that I could hold her. I wrapped my arms around her and held her close to me. I had missed my family so much and now I had my baby girl back with me. I stared to cry again as I held her in my arms. Stroking her hair and whispering to her how much I had missed her all these years. I don't know how long we stayed like this, but it must have been long enough for Jasper and Peter to come back from where ever they went.

"Is everything ok?" Jasper asked when he came in though the door. I turned my head on Charlottes shoulder and looked at him and smiled. He smiled, back at me knowing the answer to his question.

Charlotte let go of me and went over to stand by Peter, and I went over too stand by Jasper. He opened his arms for me and I willingly went too him.

"So, I know I caught the gist of what is going on here, but would one of you please explain to me what the hell is going on?" Peter asked.

"Peter I'd like to introduce you to my mother." Charlotte said looking over at me.

"Well I gathered that Charl, but I don't know why it has taken you so long to find her." Peter said.

"Because I didn't know she was alive. Well, you know what I mean." She said.

We didn't say anymore about the fact that it had taken us so long to find each other, because we both knew that we still had some issues to work on about that, but I knew, at the moment that I was just happy that I had my daughter back, and knowing after all these years that she was safe.

"Are you ok darling?" Jasper whispered in my ear.

"I'm just trying to take all of this in. Thinking my daughter was dead for nearly 140 years and then finding out she is a vampire, it is a lot to take in." I told him.

"I know. Should I ask you the question later when you have had time to absorb all of this?" Jasper asked me.

I nodded my head into his chest.

We ended up sitting back on the sofa and Peter told Jasper what he had been up too since the last time they had seen each other, and Charlotte and I talked about our lives.

My cell phone rang soon after we sat down on the sofa. I looked at the little LCD screen and smiled to myself.

"Hello Alice."

**What are we think? yes, the cullens are coming back soon and they are all going to find out about all this :P. its gonna be a good chapter. **

**Anyway. i will try and update as soon as i can, but i dont know how long that will be. i finish university in 3 or 4 weeks and then i will be free to write and update as often as i can, but until then you will have to wait. Rite, im going to sleep now cos it is late here. Oh and remember to review, otherwise i wont update any quicker. **

**XXCullenXX**

**xxxx **


	17. Chapter 17

**Heyya evetone :) ive updated yaaay. I Know i have been away for a while, but uni has been mega stressful cos of exams and stuff, but i am free now until september. great isnt it :P so i am free to write as much as i want. anyway, ill let you read this chapter and i will talk to you some more at the bottom :) enjoy! **

Bella's POV

_My cell phone rang soon after we sat down on the sofa. I looked at the little LCD screen and smiled to myself. _

"_Hello Alice."_

"Bella. Do you know when you told me about your past and your children, don't kill me for looking, but I know who your daughter is! And we know her." Alice started on the phone.

"Alice, Alice. Shut up will you. I know, but your call has come about a hour too late. Charlotte and Peter are already here." I told her.

"Oh Bella I'm sorry, I just thought I should tell you what I saw. How did things go with Charlotte?" Alice asked.

"Actually Al, can I call you back later?" I asked he.

"Of course Bella, I'll talk to you later ok." and with that Alice hung up the phone.

"How is Alice? I haven't seen her since the last time we were in town?" Charlotte asked Jasper.

"She is fine. No doubt now Alice knows about you, that everyone will be here soon to see you both." Jasper said looking at me.

I knew he was right. I was a little nervous if I was honest. I was still trying to get over the idea that I had my daughter back, without other people asking me questions about it.

"I know. I just need to process this myself first before I see anyone else." I said looking at Charlotte.

Charlotte looked behind me so she was looking in the kitchen.

"Mama, why can I small an animal here?" she said cringing her nose to the smell. I turned my head and saw Bobby sitting in the window waiting to come in.

"Oh its my cat." I said getting up from the sofa to open the window so the cat could come in.

"You have a cat?" Peter asked, looking confused as I picked my cat up and purred at her.

"Yes is that a problem?" I asked, as the cat purred back at me.

"Its just a bit strange that's all. As you drink from animals, I didn't assume that you would have a pet." He said.

"That's what I thought when I first saw it." Jasper said moving away from me and the cat.

I smiled and walked towards him with the cat in my arms.

"Bella keep that thing away from me, unless you want me to snap its neck." Jasper said moving around the room to get away from me.

Bobby hissed in my arms and Jasper did it back.

"Wow, ive never seen you react like that to an animal Jas. You really must not like it." Peter said.

I put bobby on the floor and she went around Jasper and smelled Charlotte and Peters legs, before going up stairs.

Jasper walked around the room, coming up behind me and wrapping his arms around my waist and kissed my head.

I looked in his eyes to see that they were getting darker than they normally were.

"Do you need to hunt?" I asked him.

"No, I'm ok for a few days yet. You look like you need too though." He said running his finger under my eye.

Now that he mentioned it, I could feel a dull burning at the back of my throat.

"Maybe I will go. I haven't been for a while. Are you going to be ok for a few hours while I'm gone?" I asked Jasper.

"I'm sure I'll be fine. Me, Peter and Charlotte can have a little catch up." Jasper said.

"Actually, Would you mind if I came with you?" Charlotte asked.

I looked at her confused by her request.

"But, you don't live like we do." I said to her.

Charlotte got up from the sofa and walked over to me.

"I know, but it is how you live and I want to make up for the years that we have los together." Charlotte said standing next to me.

"Charlotte, you don't have to change for me. Just because I've chosen to live this life it doesn't mean you have to live it too. Times have changed, you don't have to do the things that your parents want you too do." I told her.

"I know, but I want to do this for me. I've been thinking about changing my diet for a while." She told me.

Jasper looked over at Peter.

"Is she serious?" Jasper asked.

"Yes she is. Actually we have both been talking about it. There are only so many people you can kill before you start to loose your humanity." Peter explained.

"I know, but do you know how hard it is to change your life like that." Jasper asked.

"You did it." I pointed out.

"yes I know, but I had the support of my family when I tried that. I'm fine now, but it took me years and a lot of slip ups to get where I am now." Jasper confessed.

"Jasper, we know you have struggled with this, but I want to this. And if it will make Charlotte happy then I'm all for it." Peter said, going over and held Charlottes hand.

I looked at how happy by daughter was with this life that she had, even though it wasn't the life I would have chosen for her, it suited her and I didn't want her to change for me.

"I'll only let you come with me if you are really doing this for you. I don't want you to feel like you have to change yourself now that we have each other again. I want to get to know you, not what you have changed into for me." I said.

"I know, and you can still know me like that, but I want to try something different, if it doesn't work, then ill go back to the way I live now." Charlotte said. I couldn't argue with her when she said it like that.

"Fine, I'd love for you to come with me." I told Charlotte.

I walked to the front door with Charlotte close behind me.

I knew that Jasper didn't need to go hunt, but maybe, if peter wanted to change his diet so much, then maybe those too will go hunting together later. I knew that Jasper and Peter would want some time to catch up with each other, so going hunting together would be the best opportunity for them to reconnect and catch up.

Now, because I didn't exactly live in the most forested area, where ever I went hunting, I would have to drive, not a long way, but still. Me and Charlotte got into my car and we went to a small forested park that was close to the house.

When I got out of the car I was instantly assaulted with a range of scents that were in the forest. The scents coming from the trees make my throat burn more. I knew my eyes were getting darker at the thought of the blood that would soon be running down my throat.

I looked over at Charlotte, who got out of the car and was looking around us.

"So what exactly are you killing here?" she asked.

"Anything that will run away from you. The Adrenaline makes there blood so much sweeter." I told her.

"Ok. So should we go." And with that Charlotte run into the forest.

I laughed at her enthusiasm and ran in after her. It didn't take me long before I caught up with her, and that I had caught the scent of something that I haven't had in a while. Wolf. Carnivores tasted a lot better than herbivores, I thought it was because they ate meat, but that wasn't a theory that I knew was true, but it made sense.

"Charlotte!" I called into the forest that was getting denser and denser.

She appeared from behind a tree. I asked her to come over to me so that I could help he pick up the scent of an animal that she would be able to go after.

I made her listen to the sounds that the animals were making and the hints that that forest were making telling that the animal was changing direction. And then finally I get her to pick up a scent of a animal to go after. She scrunched up her nose when she caught the scent of the pack of wolves that I was dying to go after.

"They smell so wrong." She said.

"Yes, it does take a bit of getting use too, but the blood does the job. It strengthens us and keeps us alive, and we don't have to hurt anyone in the process." I told her.

"I knew that it would smell strange and I said that I would give it a go. Like you said, it is going to take some getting use too." Charlotte said. I placed a light kiss on the back of her head, letting her know that I was proud of her. I think that show of affection shocked her a little bit, because she turned around quickly and looked at me. she surprised me even more by smiling at me. Now that we both had the scent of something that would be easy on a first hunt, and it would also give us a good run.

Me and Charlotte ran after the pack of wolves that we had found, not talking us long before we caught up with them. At this point I was working totally on instincts as I ran after the pack leader and Charlotte went after another member of the pack. As we separated the pack, the one I was after left the group which made it a whole lot easier for me. I soon caught the animal and sank my teeth into its fur covered neck and let the sweet blood run down my throat. Soon the animal stopped fighting me and then slowly stopped moving all together. As soon as I had had my fill, I dropped the now lifeless carcass and went looking for charlotte.

I found her with a very much alive wolf, growling at her and baring its teeth. I knew that the animal could do no damage to her, but it was still strange to watch. Charlotte snarled at the creature before lowing into a crouch and jumping for the animal. The wolf dodged the attack and turned on her again. Charlotte jumped on the animals back and pinned it to the ground before quickly sinking her teeth into the animal. A small yelp was heard from the creature before it began to give in to its attacker. And soon the animal stopped moving all together and Charlotte let the body drop to the floor.

"So? How was that?" I asked her

"It taste weird. Not bad, just strange." She said to me.

I looked at her, considering she had been a vampire for a while, the blood that was covering her clothes looked like she was a new born vampire who had been on their first hunt. She followed my gaze and looked up at me sheepishly.

"it's a little bit messier than humans." She said, and I'm sure if she could have, she would have been blushing right now.

We continued hunting until we had had our fill before heading back to the house. When we got back to the car, I had the shock of my life when I saw Emmett leaning against the hood of my car.

"Emmett what are you doing here." I said as I walked over to him. even though Emmett was one of the biggest vampires that I had met, he was insanely quiet (When he wanted to be)

"Alice told us about Charlotte here, and everyone got curious, so we decided to pay a visit, but Alice and Edward needed to hunt first, so me and Rose joined them. We were just about to head over to your place now." Emmett explained.

"Where is Alice now?" I asked.

Just then everything went black and I felt something wrapping around my waist. I smiled at myself, knowing who it was instantly.

"Hey Alice." I said we I pulled her hands away from my eyes. She still didn't get down, she moved her arms so that they were around my neck and her chin was resting on my shoulder.

"Hey Bella. now you madam have a lot of explaining too do." She said as she looked over at Charlotte. I sighed to myself knowing that I would have to explain sooner of later, I just didn't realise that it would be so soon.

**So what do we think? i thought getting Peter and Charlotte onto Bella and Jaspers diet would be a good way to carry on with the story. do you think they will do it? well you will have to read to find out :P reviews please :P**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey guys, sorry it has been a while but i have been busy. I have finally finished my first year in University! yaay :) that is the good news, the bad news is that my laptop decided that it needed to break again, so my laptop has been sent away to be repaired and that means that i will be limited to when and how much i can write because my brother is currently sitting some important exams and needs the computer to revise :( so updates maybe few and far between for all my stories for a while. Oh well, at least i was able to update this one :P.**

**We havent heard from Jasper in a while, so i thought it would be a good idea to see his POV about some of the stuff that is going on. I'm going to shut up now, and let you get on with reading the chapter :) enjoy!**

Jaspers POV

Peter and I watched the girls leave the house. I couldn't believe that he and Charlotte were thinking seriously about changing their diet. I knew only too well how hard it would be, but I knew Peter would never give up on something if he wanted it bad enough, and his only aim in life was to make Charlotte happy and after today's events, Charlottes happiness was top of his and now Bella's list.

"How are you dealing with all this Jazz?" Peter asked from beside me.

"What do you mean how am I dealing with this. Its you who has just gained a mother-in-law." I told him smirking.

"Its cool. I'm sure Bella isn't as bad as some of them. Is she?" he asked suddenly looking worried.

"I don't know. I really wouldn't piss her off if I were you. that women has some serious power up her sleeve. I would hate for you to be on the receiving end of it if you did anything to hurt Charlotte." I said.

"Come on man, if I haven't done anything to hurt Charlotte now after all these years, what is it that I could possibly do to hurt her now. I love her and I would never do anything to hurt her." he told me with sincerity in his eyes.

I knew that he was telling the truth. After being together as long as these too have been, there isn't a lot that they don't know about each other. And I'm pretty sure that Charlotte knew that Peter would never hurt her.

"I guess your right, but just keep your eyes open from now on ok, because there is no way I am standing in the way of Bella when she gets pissed." I told him.

"Oh thanks. Let your closest friend die, and by the hand of your own mate none the less." Peter smirked at me.

I had missed spending time with Peter. I know that I have Emmett and Edward back at the house, but they didn't know me before I met them. Peter has been with me almost from the beginning of everything and sometimes he knew me better than I knew myself.

"Come on. if you are serious about changing your lifestyle, then I suggest we get some practise in. How thirsty are you?" I asked him.

"I wouldn't say no to food right now." he said moving towards me.

"Ok then, lets go. We'll find something nice and easy for you as it is your first time." I said, grabbing my car keys and heading for the door.

"Don't patronise me Whitlock." Was all he said before he followed me out of the door.

Just like I said before we left the house, I found something nice and easy for his first try at this. There was a small group of deer were in a clearing a short distance into the forest grazing happily on the grass. I knew what I was doing, so I told Peter to watch me and then copy when I had caught something.

"It doesn't smell that appetising" Peter said from behind me.

"You get use too it. Actually, thinking about it now I should have found some meat eaters. They smell more like humans do, but for this purpose, blood is blood, so get use to it." I told him.

I heard him grumble behind me but I didn't head any more complaints from him. I listened to the forest around me as I stalked the small herd. They had no idea that I was near them. I began to stalk one of the deer that had moved away from the group and into the thick forest next to the clearing. I could not have been luckier. Now Peter wouldn't have to chase the herd very far, if I could catch this one while it was alone. I quickly caught the animal around the neck and dragged it too the ground. It didn't have chance to make a sound before I bit into its neck. Even though I didn't need to hunt right now, I drained the animal dry of its blood. I glanced back at the herd to see that they had taken no notice of what had just happened. I looked over my shoulder to see Peter watching.

"Right, its your turn now." I told him as I pushed the dead deer away from me and motioned for Peter to have a go.

It was obvious that Peter was not use to this life style. I would have to ask Bella if Charlotte was the same as her mate. Watching Peter chase a deer was like watching a toddler trying to feed its self. Very very messy and very very amusing. I couldn't help but laugh while I watched Peter going after the largest buck in the group, which was obviously too much for him on his first time hunting animals. And since he didn't necessarily need to hunt I thought it would have made more sense for him to go after a smaller animal. Eventually, peter caught the animal and he drained it. Once he was finished, he threw the body off him and came over to stand by me.

"Now I see why you have trouble living the way you do." Peter said making faces of disgust.

"I know it is different. I wonder how Charlotte did with this change. I hope she had a little more dignity that you did." I told him.

Peter kicked me lightly, but when I looked up at him he was smiling.

"It's a lot different to hunting humans. They don't fight so much." Peter said as if it was a proper excuse.

We continued hunting so that Peter would getting the hang of it.

"Jasper!" i heard someone calling me from somewhere in the forest. I knew who it was instantly, and turned around to look for him. Before I could even call back to him, I was tackled to the ground. I jumped up and was instinctively into a crouch and looked around for my brother. I heard his smug laughter up in the air somewhere. Edward was there sitting on one of the branches of the tree above me.

"You're really easy to attack when you are pre-occupied Jazz" Edward said jumping down from the tree.

"Well I'm sorry, I will be more aware of surprise attacks from you lot." I said getting up from the crouch that I was still in.

Edward walked over to peter and said hello to him.

"Where is Charlotte?" Edward asked.

"She is out with Bella. I assume your Alice has filled you in on the latest scandal." Peter smirked.

"Of course she did. If fact I wouldn't be surprised if the whole state heard her when she found out." Edward said rubbing the back of his neck.

"That honestly doesn't surprise me." Peter said.

"Where is Alice by the way?" I asked looking around me, expecting the little pixie to jump out at me soon.

"She went with Emmett looking for Bella." Edward said.

So they were all here. I had no doubt in my mind that Alice would assault Bella with questions about Charlotte as soon as she was given half a chance.

"Maybe I should at least attempt to save Bella from Alice and her questions." I sad as I turned around running into the forest looking for Bella. It didn't take me long at all to find Bella.

She was leaning against her car with Alice and Emmett on either side of her. Once she saw me her face lit up and she smiled.

"Alice, I do hope you are not making too much of a pain of yourself." I asked her.

"Of course not Jasper. Well not yet anyway, we are waiting till we go back to the house for Bella to explain everything." Alice said.

I sighed and walked over to Bella.

"I think everything is pretty much self explanatory Alice." I told my sister as I pulled Bella into my chest.

"Yes i know, but i want to know what happened when Charlotte realised. That i didn't see." Alice told me.

Bella moved closer into my chest as I held her tighter to me.

"Alice, if Bella doesn't want to tell you this story, then you really shouldn't make her." I told her.

Alice looked disappointed and hung her head.

"No Jasper its fine. I'll tell her if she wants to know. Which she obviously does." Bella told me.

I knew that Alice would get this out of Bella eventually, i just didn't want her to feel uncomfortable with it.

Soon we all decided to head back to the house so that we would be a little more comfortable.

"Mama, do you mind if Peter and I go off for a while. I don't think i want to face everyones questions when my own haven't been answered yet." Charlotte asked Bella.

"Of course you can. Just come back to the house when you are ready." Bella said allowing her daughter and Peter to go off on their own.

We all ran back to the house and sat down and waited for Bella to tell her story again.

Bella's POV 

I would always be happy to see Alice and everyone else, but sometimes that damn pixies visions were a pain. Ok, I know I would have had to tell her everything sometime, but I didn't expect that she would turn up so soon after I had found out and accepted it myself.

As soon as we got back to the house, everyone sat down on the sofas next to their partners and waiting for me to start.

I told them about how Peter and Charlotte had ended up in the house and then what actually happened after we had both realised who we were. I spared some of the shouting that went on between us. After I had finished with the details I opened the floors to questions that I knew everyone was trying so hard to keep in. Of course Alice was the first one to ask something.

"So what you going to do now?" She asked me.

"What do you mean?"

"Well obviously I know you are going to keep you are going to keep your relationship up with her, but how are you going to do it with your diets so different?"

Obviously Alice hadn't been keeping track when she had seen us two in the forest.

"Well, Peter and Charlotte have both decided that they would like to try our way of life for a while, just to see if they are able to do it. I would never make Charlotte change who she is just because of how I live." I told her.

She seemed to accept that as a suitable answer because after that she was quiet.

Emmett asked questions like 'how did I never know that she was still alive?'

"Well I don't know Em. Maybe because I left for over 130 years. I never expected one of my children to turn into a vampire now did I?"

"Yeah I know, but surly a mother would know something like that?" he asked.

I didn't know how to answer him about that, because I knew that if there was any chance that I had known my daughter was still around in the last 130 years, then I would have gone looking for her.

We had been sitting in my living room for a while before I realised that Carlisle and Esme were not with the rest of the group.

"Where is Carlisle?" I asked Alice.

"Oh, he and Esme went out of town for a few days." Alice explained.

I asked how Carlisle and Esme were since I hadn't seen or spoken to them since the last time they came to my house.

Suddenly there was a loud knocking on the door. I excused myself from everyone and went to get it.

Jason was at the door panting, looking like he had just run a marathon.

"Jason! What's the matter?" I asked him.

"Bella, I need your help?" he asked me, still panting.

**What has happened :/. Well you are going to have to wait until i actully write it to find out. You know what to do to make me update faster. Reviews people. they show me how much you love the story and well, im not going to let you down if you enjoy it so much.  
Anyway, i said all i wanted at the top, so i will see you all soon (Hopefully) when i update next time. Bye**

**XXCullenXX**

**xx **


	19. Chapter 19

**Heyya again. new Update :) this is the last one now for a few weeks, because i am going away for a 2 weeks and i havent started writting the next chapter yet, but enjoy this one for now and I will see you at the bottom.**

_Jason was at the door panting, looking like he had just run a marathon. _

"_Jason! What's the matter?" I asked him._

"_Bella, I need your help?" he asked me, still panting. _

Bella's POV. 

"Jason, what has happened?" I asked panicking.

"I need a sitting tonight. I have another date with Amy and my sister cant watch the girls. Please Bella, can you have them tonight?" he begged.

"That's it! You made me thing that one of them had gone missing or they had hurt themselves. Don't ever do that again or I'll knock your head off your shoulders" I shouted at him.

"Yeah Bells, you try that. So can you watch them tonight?" he asked again.

"Yes of course I can. Bring them over when ever you are ready." I told him.

Jason leaned into my door and kissed me on the cheek.

"I owe you for this Bells." He said as he ran back down the street.

I closed the door and went back into the living room and sat down.

"You have the girls again tonight?" Jasper asked as he wrapped his arm around my shoulder.

"Yeah. Jason's sister cant have them tonight. I wish he wouldn't scare me like that. he know how much the girls mean to me!" I complained.

"Bella, can we stay and help?" Alice squealed.

"I really don't need any help, but you can stay if you want. I'm sure the girls would love to meet all of you." I said, looking at Alice and Rose.

Alice was literally bouncing in her seat, and Rose just looked happy to be able to look after the children.

I told the girls the girls names and how old they were and I could see Alice's brain working over time on figuring out what she could do with 3 girls.

"Alice I am warning you now. these children are not going to be dolls for you to dress up." I told her.

"I would not use them as dolls. Is there anything wrong with making everyone look nice." Alice complained.

I was about to argue with her, but then I realised that the girls might actually enjoy dressing up, but I didn't have anything here that they could dress up in.

"Actually it isn't a bad idea, but I have nothing to let the girls dress up in." I said.

Edward groaned and his head fell back against the chair while Alice squeaked and bounced up and down.

"What time are he girls coming over." She asked me.

"Um, about 6 normally." I said.

Alice glanced at the clock before getting up.

"Great, that gives up just over a hour to go buy some dress up stuff. Come on Edward." she grabbed Edward's hand and dragged him out of the door.

"Do you realise what you have unleashed on these children Bella?" Edward asked before he left the room.

I didn't have chance to answer, before Edward had been dragged out of the door.

"How bad is she going to be?" I asked Jasper.

"Well, it depends on what she buys, but Alice has a gift for finding clothes. She isnt going to be happy until the girls have tried every single piece of clothing on." Jasper told me.

"Oh well, it is a good thing the girls like dressing up then isnt it." I said.

I never knew it was possible to shop as fast as Alice does. She was back in the house within the hour both her and Edward carrying 5 or 6 bags each.

"Alice! What the hell!" I shouted as she came in through the door.

"What. I've bought more things than just clothes." She pointed out.

"Like what? All I see are clothes?" I said.

"Their dinner for one thing. I had a vision of you rushing to the store to get food, because you have a bad habit of forgetting that children need to eat." I looked over my shoulder at the kitchen and remembered that I should have gone food shopping earlier.

"Ive bought games for them, Disney DVDs and sweets. I have a proper girly night planned." Alice said as she put some bags down on the floor and walked into the kitchen with the rest.

"I hope you realise that you are going to have 3 very hyperactive children this evening. She has gone over board with the sweets." Edward said walking past me to the kitchen.

I groaned. Why did I let Alice go shopping for tonight, well there was nothing that I could do about it now was there?

Unpacking the bags, I found several dressing up kits for the children ranging from Disney characters to Christmas and Halloween costumes.

"Alice this is too much. How much have you spent?" I asked her, stacking the costumes into piles.

"It doesn't matter. These will keep, now you will always have something for the girls to do when they come over. Plus, you could use these when you open your crèche in September." She said.

I had plenty of supplies for my crèche in storage, but I guess you could never have too many dress-up costumes when it came to children.

I sighed, not wanting to argue with Alice about something like money. It had always been obvious, that the Cullen's didn't seem to worry about money, it was just something that they had. But Carlisle would have had savings for the past 200 years, and I have no doubt in my mind that each and everyone else in his family did the same. I knew that Edward had a profound interest in the stock markets, and with a mind reader and someone who can see the future, there was no way that they would loose money. I did not have that luxury. I had always had to work for my money, or when I was new steal. I am not proud to admit that, but I had no other way of getting money. How else could I have gone to school and learned what I had needed to get on in life.

I didn't want t carry on with this trail of thought, im sure if Edward or Alice got into my head and knew that about me, then surly they would see me differently.

Once I had finished separating the new toys for the girls in separate piles, I put the others to one side, and they could pick what they wanted to dress up in out of those if they wanted.

I looked over at the clock to check the time. The girls would be here any minute.

"Right everyone, there is a lot of us here and I don't want to over excite the girls. That is the last thing we need with the amount of sugar that Alice has bought them." I said to everyone. I saw Emmett's face light up, and then I remember what I was going to tell him.

"Oh and Emmett, please for the love of god, do not crush the children. They are like paper compared to us." I told him. I knew he knew that but I had to make sure that he wasn't going to do anything.

I ran out of the room and upstairs where I found my cat asleep on the bed. I picked her up and went back down stairs.

"Here, practice with the cat. I warn you, kill my cat and I will kill you." I told him as I sat Bobby in his lap. My poor cat was too tired to care where she slept, so she just sat down and curled up in his lap.

"Please Em, kill it." I heard Jasper whisper to his brother.

I turned to face him and gasped.

"Jasper!" I growled

He came over to me, wrapping his arms around me pulling me closer to him.

"Im sorry. You know how much I despise the thing. It just slips out. Forgive me." he said moving his face closer and closer to mine, so that I could kiss him. I kissed him quickly on the lips before moving away from him.

"The same rules apply to you too Mr Hale." I said as I walked away.

There was a knock on the door, so I went to answer it.

"Bella!" Sapphire shouted at me before hugging my leg.

"Hey Saph, You ok?" I asked her as I ruffled her hair.

She nodded against my leg before going into the house.

"Thanks again for doing this Bella. I really appreciate it." Jason said as he handed me the girls things.

"Its not a problem, really. Oh, by the way, Jaspers sisters and husbands have come to visit, and I know Alice and Rose would love to meet the girls." I told Jason.

"Bells, you really should tell me these things before you agree to let the girls…" his sentence was interrupted by a screaming Emerald, who I hadn't even see go in.

"Look daddy, I can be a pirate!" she yelled running to the door with the dress-up set.

"I didn't know you had fancy dress things Bella." Jason said.

"She didn't. I bought them before the girls came here. Hi, I'm Alice Cullen. Jaspers sister." Alice appeared from behind me, extending her hand so Jason could shake it.

Jason was a taken a back a bit by Alice's sudden appearance.

"Jason Gardner. You really didn't have to, the girls have plenty to play with already." Jason explained.

"Don't worry about it. Bella needed things for her crèche anyway." Alice said.

"Your opening a crèche?" Jason asked me.

"Yes, well more of a day nursery but you get the idea. Actually, Alice and Rose will be working for me, so they could look after the girls tonight and get experience. You don't mind do you?" I asked him.

I heard Rosalie coming to the door.

"You would be doing us a huge favour if you let us watch the girls." Rosalie said coming into view behind me. Jason's mouth fell open, as he openly gawked at Rose in her skinny jeans and grey vest top.

"Ok, I um, don't have a problem. Thanks again Bella." Jason said as he walked away. I couldn't help but giggle, I watched him walk down the street.

"Rose, you nearly gave the poor man a heart attack." I told her as we walked back into the living room.

She just smiled before going back over to Emmett.

He girls were too busy playing with the new clothes to realise that there were new people here, but soon Sapphire realised this and came to sit on my lap.

"What the matter?" I asked her as she hid in my hair.

She didn't answer me, she just held on to me tighter. Sapphire wasn't as out going as her sisters and was quite timid and shy, so I knew that she would have a issue with new people in the house.

"Is she ok?" Emmett asked from the other side of the room.

"Yeah, she is just shy that's all." I said.

Emmett got up and come over to me and crouched down so that he was level wit Sapphire.

"Hey, I'm Emmett. Whats your name?" he asked her.

She appeared out from my hair before whispering her name.

"Wow, that is a pretty name. Do you want to come with me and see what else Alice bought for you?" he asked her.

Sapphire sat up a little more in my lap and looked at Emmett.

"She got you toys, and Disney films. Do you want to watch on?" he asked her.

She nodded and got up off my lap and held out her hand for Emmett to take it. I laughed a little to myself as I watched Emmett go into the kitchen.

"Wow, he is amazing with kids." I said to myself.

"I know. That's why it kills me that we can never have children. Because I know he would be so good at it." Rosalie said from beside me. I was in such awe at Emmett that I hadn't even noticed she had moved.

"Bella, where has Charlotte gone?i haven't seen her since we were in the woods." Jasper asked me.

Shit! I had no idea. I knew she was going off somewhere and I didn't know when she was coming back. How would she react when she came back into the house too find me looking after 3 young children. Could she even be around young children? She had only hunted on my diet once and I had no idea if she was planning to keep it that way.

"I don't know. Call Peter to see where they are and when or if they are coming back." I told Jasper as I went into the kitchen to fix the girls food.

Emmett was leaning of the kitchen counted while Sapphire looked through all the DVDs that Alice had bought.

If Emmett kept this up, I wouldn't be giving him a choice, he was so coming to work for me!

* * *

**Well, that your lot for the time being. I think Charlotte is coming back in the next chapter, but I have yet to decide me know what you think should happen and i will do my very best to fit it in somewhere :) **

**Like always, leave me reviews so i have somthing to read when I come back from my holiday :) hope you enjoyed this chapter. **

**XXCullenXX**

**xx**


	20. Chapter 20

**Heyya everyone :) My laptop is back, so I can update these stories more often. I promise this is the last chapter where I am going to waste time. the Next chapter, we are getting back to the plot. Bella is going to open her creche and everything will be good. We hope, hehe! well ill let you read this now and i will talk to you at the bottom :)**

Bella's POV

I pushed the door closed as I physically pushed the last vampire out of my house. It was close to midnight now and the girls had fallen asleep in the living room, but Emmett was determined to keep them awake so he could play with them some more. I had to explain to him that children need to sleep, more than adult humans do. Finally Emmett give up trying to keep the girls awake and settled for helping me put them to bed. Sapphire had taken a liking to Emmett, so she had no issue with sitting on his lap and falling asleep there. The other two girls fell asleep on the sofa while we were watching a DVD. After we put the girls to bed, everyone stayed and talk for a while before I had to literally throw everyone out of the house. As soon as I closed the door I went back into the living room and sat on the sofa next to Jasper. He was lying in the sofa with his legs up on the cushions. I moved so that I could sit in between his legs with my back against his chest, wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Interesting evening." Jasper said as he kissed the top of my head.

"You could say that. I never knew Emmett was that good with children." I said turning my head so that I could look at him.

"Emmett is like a big child himself, does it really surprise you that he would be good with young children." Jasper pointed out.

"I never thought of it that way. I've never seen Sapphire take to someone as quickly as she did with Emmett. She has always been shy. It took me weeks to get her use to me while I was watching her." I said.

We were quiet for a few minutes, sitting on the sofa in Jaspers arms was the best part of the day.

"Have you heard from Charlotte today?" Jasper asked me.

"Yeah, her and Peter are staying out tonight. I hope that Charlotte and Peter can keep to the animal diet, but I understand if they cant. It has been too many years for them to change now." I said as I cuddled into his chest.

"I was in the same position. Look how I turned out." Jasper said.

"Yes, I know. But you were around other vampires who had living off this diet for years. You always had help if you needed it. We are trying to convert vampires who have no one else to follow." I said.

"I believe in Peter. He knows that killing people is wrong, but that is the only way he can survive. I believe that if we go out and hunt more with them he will be more willing to commit to our way of life. And I think Charlotte will be more willing to try this, because she wants to make you proud of her." Jasper said.

"Charlotte doesn't have to prove anything too me. I have been away too much of her life now to alter it. I'm just happy that she was willing to talk to me." I said.

"Give her some time. She will get to know you and she will love you. She already loves you because you are her mother, she is just hurt about what happened between you too. I've known Charlotte a long time, she is always looking for approval for everything she does. You are her mother, no ones opinion means more to her than yours." Jasper told me.

I turned around in his arms and kissed him. Jasper wasn't prepared for me little assault and it took him my surprise when I wrapped my arms around him neck.

"Thank you." I told him when I moved back.

"For what?" Jasper asked, confused.

"If it wasn't for you, I would have never got my Charlotte back, because of you I am able to build my relationship back up with my daughter. You will never know how grateful I am that I have you in my life." I told him, honestly. I meant every word of it. If Jasper had done what I had told him when I left Washington and not come after me, I would never have the life that I have now.

Surprised by my sudden speech, Jasper smiled at me and kissed me again.

"I would do anything for you. And you really don't have to thank me. I never had any idea that you and Charlotte were related otherwise I would have asked you about it much sooner. It was purely coincidental that they came here to see me." Jasper said.

I leaned down and kissed him again. This time, Jasper put his hands on my hips and moved so that I was straddling him. I quickly ran my tongue over his lips so that he would open them for me. He did and soon my little thankful kiss, turned into a full make out session. After coming to my senses I pushed myself off Jasper and looked down at him.

"I promise we will finish this, but right now there are three very young children sleeping upstairs, and there is no way I'm going to do this here and now." I said as I got up off his lap.

Jasper sighed but got up and stood behind me.

"Ok fine, as long as you promise to finish what you started tomorrow, as soon as the girls are home." he said as he bite down lightly on my neck before kissing my neck where I knew his teeth had left a small mark.

I looked over my shoulder at Jasper who was walking up the stairs. Just because we didn't sleep, didn't mean that we didn't enjoy laying down on a nice comfy bed. Plus if the girls needed us in the night, it would be strange if we were still up in the middle of the night.

After I finished tidying up the living room, I went up to my room to change into some pyjamas. Jasper had already put a pair of pyjama bottoms on and was lying on my bed reading a book.

"You know, you really should have a top on when the girls are here. I don't want Jason to have a go at me that I'm letting my boyfriend flaunt his amazing body in front of his three young girls." I said crawling up the bed to kiss him.

He got up off the bed with vampire speed and came back onto the bed with a shirt on.

"Better?" he asked me.

"Not at all, but it lowers the risk of Jason having a go at me." I said as I kissed him quickly before curing up against his chest.

"Do you think Peter will stick the our diet?" I asked, picking back up the subject that we were talking about downstairs.

"I don't know. Honestly, Peter has always been one to give into what he wants. So I don't know if he will be able to stick to it, but I know he will if he knows it will make Charlotte happy." Jasper said as he wrapped me up in his arms and held my hands in his.

"Actually, I think Peter is kind of scared of you." Jasper said.

"What? Why would he be scared of me? I haven't done anything to him." I asked.

"Well I kind of told him that you would be really pissed off if he hurt Charlotte, and I think he took it a bit too far." Jasper explained.

"What! You're not painting a very good picture of me to him Jasper. The man has only known me a few hours." I said rolling over so that I could look at him.

"I'm sorry, but with what you can do, you are really not the vampire to piss off." Jasper said, leaning in to kiss me.

I forgot that I was going to say something back at him. His kiss was all too persuasive. We didn't talk much after that, Jasper just held me and placed small kisses on my face and neck for the rest of the night.

_A few weeks later._

"Yes..yes…yes. !" I shouted as Jasper pounded into me. I could feel myself going over the edge, but I had a sudden urge to be in control. I flipped us over so that I was now on top. Rocking my hip over Jasper, building up the friction that I knew we both needed. Jasper sat up and kissed and bit my neck. The sensation of both pain and pleasure sent me over the edge and caused me to come hard.

"Bella!" Jasper growled into my neck as he emptied into me.

After a few minutes we both caught our breath again. Jasper kissed the mark that he had made on my neck.

"I'm sorry I did that. You have no idea what that image of you does to me." he said as he ran his tongue along my mark to close it.

"What image?" I asked as I played with the curls on his head.

"You riding me. It brings out the animal in me." Jasper told me moving so that he could kiss me on the lips.

"Well, I guess we are going to have to bring your wilder side out more often. That was amazing. You out did yourself cowboy." I told him as I got off him and moved from the bed, grabbing my dressing gown and put it on. It was about 6 in the morning, so the sun was starting to come up. I looked out the window and watched as the sunlight lit my bedroom. I was going to have to do something about the clouds today if I wanted to get any work done. I looked up at the sky and created enough cloud cover so that the suns heat would still be felt, but I would be able to walk around without any problems.

"What are you doing today?" Jasper asked me. He was now leaning against the headboard with his arms open to that I could sit in between them. I pulled back the sheet and sat with Jasper with my back to his chest before pulling the sheet back over me.

"I have to go down to the Crèche to make sure that everything is ready for tomorrow. It shouldn't take more than a few hours. Emmett, Rose and Alice are meeting me down there, and they will probably come back here after everything is sorted." I told him.

"Do you need me to come with you?" He asked me.

"No, ill be fine. It should only take a few hours and ill be home. Charlotte and Peter are coming hunting again with us tonight." I told him.

Over the past few weeks, my daughter and I had got closer and closer. She had forgiven me for leaving her when she was a child, because she truly understood now that there was no way that I could have stayed with her and her sister without putting both of them at risk, and she accepted that. Charlotte had taken to he animal diet a lot quicker than I thought she would have. She enjoyed animals like wolves best because they were carnivores and they tasted a but more like humans do, but she didn't complain about the deer's that she caught nearly every time she went hunting, even though they do taste worse than wolves do. Peter had a little difficulty and he had slipped a few times, but I knew that he was trying. I could see that it did upset Charlotte when she slipped up and killed a person and I could see that Peter would do anything to keep Charlotte happy. Even go against what is natural for him.

I heard my cell phone ringing from my jacket, I moved from the bed. I looked at the screen on my phone before answering.

"Yes Em?"

"Hey Bells, What time do you need me,Alice and Rose at the thing later?" He asked me.

"About 8? All I need to do is show you how to work things. It shouldn't take long." I told him.

"Ok, see you in a little while." Emmett said before hanging up.

After I finished on the phone with Emmett, I decided that it would be a good idea to have a shower and get dressed. I walked into the bathroom and started the shower. Before I could take off my robe, Jaspers hands were around my waist stopping my hands from removing my robe.

"What you doing darlin?" Jasper asked me, kissing my neck.

"I was just going to take a shower, why?" I asked as I leaned back onto his chest.

"Well you know how much I enjoy showering with you. Are you going to deny me my fun?" He asked me, pulling on the ties on my robe.

"didn't I spoil you enough last night?" I asked as my robe fell to the floor and Jaspers hand moved lower down my body.

"Yes you did, but I need a opportunity to pay you back. And a shower seems like the best way to do it." He growled against my neck as his fingers found their way in between my legs and stroked my dripping wet sex.

I moaned as he continued to move his fingers over me, before thrusting one of them into me. I don't think I have ever got into the shower so fast in my life, pulling Jasper behind me. Needless to say we didn't come out of there for a while.

**Ok, The lemon is not the best I have every written but i thought i felt like putting it in :) so what did you think? The chapters have been wandering for a while now so i need to bring back the plot. anyway, you know what to do. leave reviews and tell me what you thought. see you all soon :) **

**XXCullenXX**

**x**


	21. Chapter 21

**Heyya everone :) im back. i know i havent updated in a few week but my laptop had broken again so im forced to use the main computer, which is really slow :( so untill further notice i wont be able to update as often as i like. SO if any of you are reading my other story on the go at the moment 'Doctor Doctor' the next chapter wont be up for a while yet becasue it has yet to be started. Anyway, ill leave you enjoy this chapter now, and i will see you at the bottom :)**

Bella's POV

After a very long and very sexy shower with Jasper, I decided that I better get a move on to me Emmett and the girls down at the day centre. I knew it shouldn't take too long, all I had to do was walk them through procedures and policies, show them how all the equipment worked and then show them the routines of the babies that were starting with us next week.

"Jasper, I've got to go. I'll be back in a few hours." I told him as he got dressed.

"Ok, I'll see you later." He kissed me softly before I left.

"Oh, don't forget that Peter and Charlotte are coming over later to go hunting." Jasper called.

How could I forget? Every chance that I got to spend with my daughter I took willingly. I loved how close we had become over the last few weeks and knowing that she had finally forgiven me for what I had done and we were finally starting to build our relationship again.

I left my house and drove the short distance to the building where I opened my day centre. Alice and Rose were outside with Esme. I didn't know where Emmett was.

"Hey girls. Esme, what are you doing here?" I asked her as I went over to give her a hug.

"I thought I would come over here and give you a hand. Plus, id be happy to help you out once you open." She said.

"Thanks Esme that would be great. Rose, Where is Emmett?" I asked.

"Oh, he went hunting before I came here, and he came back covered in blood. He found a bear and decided to play with it a while, so he is just cleaning up." She said.

"Oh ok, Well ill just keep the door open and he can come in when he gets here." I said as I went into the building.

We walked into the building looking around the entrance hall, where there were a number of different pegs for the children to hang their things. We walked past the office and you could see the two different rooms, where children would be. One room for the babies and another one for toddlers.

"Right, These are the two rooms that we will be using. That one" I pointed to my right "Is for the babies and the other room is for the toddlers. There is a kitchen at the back joining the two rooms, where food will be cooked, bottles warmed and everything else." I said as I walked through the baby room to go to the kitchen. In each of the rooms the rooms there were other rooms where the children would be able to go to sleep. The baby room had cots in the extra room, while the toddler room had small camp bed.

Emmett finally decided to show up. He hadn't missed much so it was easy for him too figure out what we were talking about. I showed them how to work the baby steriliser for dummies and bottles, showed them how to figure out how many ounces of baby formula needed to go in with water ( I know that vampires don't need to be taught very much, but as I understood, none of them had been around a baby with in the last few decades. So I needed to show them everything)

In the toddler half of the kitchen, there was cooking appliances that would be used to make food for the older children.

"So Bella, can I ask? What do you expect us to do with the children all day?" Emmett asked.

"Well, who ever is in the baby room its just a matter of feeding, playing and then sleeping. Oh and dirty nappies. That's always fun. And the toddlers will mostly be playing, only a few of them sleep but that isn't until the afternoon." I said. I knew I had these guys with me, but I had also hired some other girls to work here. I know the children wont have a problem with the vampires, but the parents might. Humans tend to naturally avoid us, so having humans were working with us should easy any tension that the parents have.

After I had showed everyone where everything was and how everything worked, we all left, knowing that next week we would all be working together from next week.

When I got back to the house I don't know where I expected Jasper to be, but it certainly wasn't where I found him.

When I got into the house, I found Jasper on the sofa lying sofa with my cat curled up on his chest, purring contently as he scratched her behind her ear.

"Oh My god! Are you kidding me! You have told me since you came here that you cant stand my cat, and now I come home after leaving you alone for a few hours and I find the cat curled up on you. Jasper you have some explaining too do." I told him, trying to sound serious, but I knew that I was on the edge of bursting into a giggle fit very soon.

Jasper didn't even make an attempt to move, he just lay there and looked over at me and smiled.

"I know, but when you were out it started to rain and she sat by the window. I was going to leave her there, and leave her cry, but I could feel how unhappy she was about getting wet in the rain. And I couldn't help it any more, I had to leave her in just to stop her emotions getting too me. So I let her in and came over here to watch TV and she just came and curled up on my chest. That was about 2 hours ago, and she has been here since." Jasper said, calmly as if what I was seeing was totally normal.

I walked over to the back of the sofa, too see my cat sleeping. She did wake up a little to see who was coming behind her and she moved her head so that I could stroke her, before she curled back up.

"Well, I didn't think there was anything left in this world to surprise me, but you have just done it. Wow, your lucky Emmett didn't come home with me. Can you imagine the stick he is going to give you for this." I said as I sat on the chair next to the sofa.

"Oh, come on. Just because Em hasn't seen this, it doesn't mean I'm never getting shit for it. I know you too well Isabella, you are going to tease me about this for a very long time." Jasper said as he quickly picked the cat up and set her back on the sofa without her noticing anything.

"Yeah, but ill be a lot nicer about it than Emmett would have been." I said as Jasper came over to the chair, putting his hands on either side of me so that I was stuck in the chair.

"And is there anything that I can do that will change your mind about teasing me." He said as he leaned in and kissed my neck.

"Hmm, ill have to think about it, but at the moment, nothing is coming to mind." I told him as my head rolled back allowing him more of my neck to kiss.

"Are you sure about that?" Jasper, whispered against my neck as one of his hands slid off the arm of the chair and onto the top of my leg, and to my hip, where he began drawing circles with his thumb.

Now this could have gone on for hours, but I knew that we were expecting company soon, so I had to put my foot down and stop this before Jaspers actions get me to the point where I wouldn't be able to stop.

I moved my head so that I could kiss Jasper on the lips lightly, knowing that if I gave him anymore he would not give me another chance to stop.

"Hold on cowboy, we need to stop now, have you forgotten about the company that we are expecting very soon? But I promise we will continue this later." I said as I took his bottom lip between my teeth and pulled it lightly. I small growl rumbled from his chest, but I moved before he could do anything more to me.

"Peter and Charlotte will be here soon to go hunting, so I need to change." I said as I went up stairs to change my clothes.

I knew that we were going hunting, so I decided on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. I could have killed for a shower, but I knew that I would probably need one by the time that I got back so I didn't bother.

I looked over at the clock in my room, seeing that Charlotte would be here any minute, and as I left my bedroom, I heard the front door opening and I heard Peter talking to Jasper.

When I got down stairs, Charlotte came and hugged me.

"Hey, what have you been up too, haven't seen you in a few days?" I asked her as she pulled back, I brushed a strand of hair out of her face.

"Nothing Mama. Should we go, I really am thirsty." Charlotte asked, looking over at Peter and Jasper.

The guys agreed, so we all jumped in our cars and drove to where we were going to hunt.

Once we started hunting, it didn't take me very long until I found a pack of wolves. Recently the wolf population had got larger, so that gave us the excuse that we needed to hunt them regularly. Charlotte stayed with me, while Peter and Jasper went off on their own to look for something. I don't know why Peter didn't come with us, Wolves would taste a lot better then anything else that is in this forest.

Me and Charlotte soon found what we had been looking for, a pack of wolves in a clearing sitting down quietly. This was going to be easy. It didn't surprise me that Charlotte was the first one to run at the animals. I smiled as my daughter as I watched her take down one of the larger animals. I was so happy that she had embraced the diet that I lived on so well. I knew that Peter was having some trouble with it, but I knew that Charlotte would help him through any issues he had with it.

Finally once I had stopped admiring my daughter I went after her and caught my own animal. I was quite thirsty, so the blood felt so good as it went down my throat and instantly dulled the burning at the back of my throat.

After I had drained my kill, I shoved the body off me just as Charlotte came running from somewhere behind me.

"You feel better now?" I asked her as she sat next to me.

"Yes I do. It is taking a little getting use to, but I think I can continue living like this." She said as she smiled at me.

"I'm glad. I know that Peter is having a hard time with this, but I think he will be able to carry on with it. I mean, if Jasper could do it so can Peter." I told my daughter.

"Yes, but Jasper had the Cullen's around him, and they had already been living this way for years. If something happens and Peter cant live this way, then I know that I will slip back into it too, because I'm not strong enough to do it alone." She said, looking down at the ground she was sitting on.

"Well you know that if either of you need help with this that me and Jasper are here to help you. All you have to do is ask." I told her.

She looked at me and smiled.

"That means a lot. Really it does, but it makes it harder to tell you this." Charlotte looked at her hands again that were in her lap.

I looked at my daughter a little concerned, but I knew what she was going to say before she opened her lips.

"Peter and I have decided to move on from here. Just for a while. Its just so hard for us to stay in one place for a sustained period of time. We are so use to moving around all the time, that being here as long as we have has made us both uneasy. Please don't think that I'm not going to come back, because I am. Now that I know you are here and that you are going to be staying here for a while makes me feel better about trying this diet on my own. I will come back mama, I promise, but we need time on our own now to see if we can do this without you and Jasper watching us all the time." She said looking at me, with a sad look on her face.

"I've been waiting for this for a few while. I know its hard for you and Peter to stay in once place for a long time. I never expected you to stay as long as you have if I'm honest. You need to do what you are comfortable with. And if that means going your own way then that is what you have to do." I told her, taking her hand and looking at her.

She smiled at me before leaning over at that she could give me a hug. I could tell by the way that she hugged me, that she intended for this too be our good bye and as soon as Peter came back with Jasper she would be gone.

I don't know how long we sat there holding each other, it could have been hours, but we decided that it would be a good idea to go find the guys.

We found Peter and Jasper sitting next to a small stream talking to each other. By the look of Jaspers shirt, they had only hunted for a short time before playing in a stream became a more appealing option.

"Why is it that men cant concentrate on anything important when there is water around?" Charlotte asked.

"I don't think it is all men. Just ours." I told her as we walked over to the guys.

"did you find anything or have you been playing in the water for the last hour?" I asked Jasper.

"Yes we found something. We were just talking before he leaves." Jasper said, looking over at Charlotte.

I went to sit next to Jasper while Charlotte went to sit by Peter, we talked for a few more minutes, before Peter and Charlotte decided that they better get a move on.

I hugged my daughter one last time, for what could be a while before they left. I knew that I would see her again at some point, but it was hard to watch her walk away.

As soon as she was gone Jasper wrapped his arms around me and pulled me towards him.

"Are you ok?" he asked as he kissed the top of my head.

"Yeah I'm good. Its just hard to watch her walk away from me that's all." I said.

"She will be back. Or if not, we could go find them in a year or so." He suggested.

I nodded my head, not saying anything, knowing that if I opened my mouth, I would cry. Since Charlotte had come back, I hadn't cried as often as I use too, so now she was gone I was back to a emotional mess.

"Come on, lets go home. You can have a bath and then you can lay down and watch a movie." Jasper said, taking my hand and pulling me back to my car.

"Will you stay with me?" I asked him.

"Do you need to ask that? There is no where else I want to be than with you." He said as he pulled my arm so that he could kiss me.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and melted into his kiss. I knew that I was upset now, but I knew things would get better as long as I had Jasper. My own Southern Gentleman.

**:( i know Charlotte has gone. But dont worry, she will be back in the story at some point. Right, the next few chapters are going to be Bella working with everyone in her Day nursery, and you will be able to get a glimpse of what i do for a living, or training to do anyway :) i wont be using names but everything that you read would have happened to me when i was on placement when in college. very funny. it makes me laugh not sure about everyone else though. Oh well, i guess we will find out soon :)**

**As i said, the nect chapter may be a while, but i will get it up as soon as possible :) see you all soon. **

**XXCullenXX**

**xxx  
**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hello everyone. I'm back. yes i know it has been a while, but i have been very busy. starting uni for yr 2 and i have a mountain of work that i need to do, so sadly my stories have taken a back seat for a while, but dont worry, im going to try and make time to write them now because i know if i dont do it know, then i am never going to do it. So here it is hope you like it and i will see you at the bottom.**

Bella's POV 

It had now been a week since Charlotte and Peter had left, and I knew that I had to get back to normal, but it was a little harder than I thought it would be. I was now so use to having Charlotte around now, that it was strange for her not to be here with me.

Thankfully, I now had my crèche to distract me, I had only been open a few days, but it was a good way to take my mind off the fact that my daughter had left.

Everyone was settled into work now. Emmett was brilliant with the children, and he was without a doubt the most popular worker that was there. Emmett was in with the older children in the toddler room, because he was better with the older children. The younger babies were a little afraid of him, but the older children fell in love with him. Everyday when Emmett came into work he would either be jumped on or be demanded to play with the small toys that he could break by simply picking them up too hard.

Alice and Rose were in the baby room and I could tell they loved it. Rose was always suppose to be around children. Alice was really good at this job as well, but it helped that she could see what was coming before the babies started crying for something. Esme was here some days as well, but she mostly stayed in the kitchen doing food and bottles for the children. She did spend time with the children, but she has assigned herself other things to do.

I had hired two other members of staff as well, so that humans wouldn't feel so threatened when they come unto the building. Two of them were trained early years workers, Haley and Rachel, and then I had two students working here two days a week from the local college.

It was nearing the end of the first week that the crèche had been opened, and I had to get too work, but first I had to make sure that my cat had some food.

"Come on bobby, mommy has to go to work." I called my cat as I put her food down on the floor.

"I wish you would stop calling her that. you're not her mother." Jasper said as he came into the kitchen. Shirtless (yummy).

"I know that, but I've had her since she was small, she is like my baby." I said as I walked over to him and wrapped my arms around his bare waist.

"But she isn't. She is a cat. A very annoying cat." He said as he put his hands on my hips and pulled me closer.

"Aww you love her really." I said as Jasper began kissing my neck.

"I really don't. she is fussy as hell and she gets fur over everything," he said as he kissed his way up my jaw until he got to my face. He kissed me hard on the lips and pushed me back so that he had me pinned against the wall. My hands that were around his waist moved up to his neck and pulled him closer to me. I knew I really didn't have time for this, and I sadly had to end it.

I pushed on to his shoulders so that I could talk, but Jasper kept his lips on my skin and moved his kisses down to my throat.

"Jasper, I really have to go to work." I moaned, as his kisses turned to small bites, that left marks on my neck.

"We have time." Jasper said as he pushed me harder against the wall and pushed his hips against mine and I could feel how hard he was. I moaned louder when he did that, but I knew I really didn't have time.

"Jasper, I really cant do this now, but I promise if you are this worked up by the time that I come home from work later, I will be very happy to…relieve you." I said as I ran my hand down his chest and over the bulge in his jeans. I pushed him away from me and moved away from the wall. I kissed him one more time before I left the house.

It didn't take me long to get to work. I had to get there earlier than everyone else so that I was able to set every thing up before everyone else got in, so I was a little surprised to see Emmett there when I walked into the kitchen.

"Emmett, what are you doing here?" I asked

"Just getting stuff ready. Its going to be busy today." He said as he finished organising all the baby's bottles and food.

"I didn't think we were going to be that busy today. How many are there coming in?" I asked him.

"Well, there are about 40 children in my room today, and there are normally about 45 in with you." Emmett said as he put the last few bottles in the fridge.

"Oh that's fine. I thought I would need to bring someone in, but we have enough staff here." I said as I went out into the baby room to get toys out. It wasn't long after that that Alice and Rose came into work, quickly followed by the first of the children that were in today.

Rhys was a 6 month old baby who had just started leaving his mother during the day, so things were a bit hard with him when his mother left him here, but once he was settled, he was quite happy to sit around and play with toys all day.

As soon as one came in then the rest of the children followed shortly after. The baby room was full all day, but some of the children in the other room came here after they had been to school. So the 3 year olds would come in by 1 o'clock and then the older children would be here by 3.

Once everyone was in, I had to organise the children to that they all had a carer for the day, but because it was impossible to have one member of staff to one child, everyone had to have at least 3 children to take care of.

By the time I had sorted that out, it was time for the children to have food. Esme had come in and made food for all the children earlier, so now all we had to do was round up the children. The older ones were easy, the babies, not so much.

"Rose, can you get all the high chairs out please?" I called as I went into the kitchen to make sure all the food was ready to go. Of course it was, Esme was here.

"Hey you ok?" I asked as I went into the kitchen.

"Yes dear, everything is fine. How are you? You have been so busy today, I haven't seen very much of you." Esme asked as she started putting food into bowls.

"Im fine. Its just a bit busy, but its nothing I cant handle. I was actually worried that everyone else would find it hard. Well everyone except Rose, she is brilliant at this." I said as I looked out the little window in the door and saw Rose picking up the babies and putting them in their high chairs.

"She always has been good with children. I know to some people Rose can seem a little sharp and mean, but when she is with children, you would never had said she is like that with anyone." Esme said as she began making sure all the children had their food ready.

"Yeah, well as long as she keeps working like this she can be around children as long as she likes." I said as I picked up a few dishes with the babies food in. today Esme had made spaghetti Bolognese and I knew that a number of the babies who were eating this today, were going to go home covered in a tomato sauce.

As a brought out the food, Alice was putting two of her babies in their high chairs.

"Rhiannon is going to need her bottle now. Can you help with my other two?" Alice asked me.

The two children that Alice had today, didn't have to be fed they could use a spoon, or their hands if they preferred.

"Yeah sure. I know these two can feed themselves anyway." I said as I put the bowls down on the tables on the high chairs.

One of my babies today was only 7 months old, and even though she was eating solid foods, she couldn't figure out how to feed herself yet.

As I started feeding my baby, I looked over at Ruby, one of Alices too see her moving her spoon around her bowl, but not really eating anything.

"Come on Rube, eat your dinner." I said to her, motioning to her bowl.

She looked at me, and then at the spoon in her hand. Carefully, as if the spoon was made of crystal, she put the spoon back on her table before she plunged her hand into her bowl, grabbed the spaghetti and put it in her mouth.

"Nice Ruby." I said as I left her play with her food. I know that most people would say, that children should be told off if they did that, but I don't believe it. There are so many things that a child can learn about through food. Apart from the obvious ones like taste and smell, they also learn about texture, mass, temperature. Granted, she did get it all over her clothes, and I would no doubt have to take them off her after she had finished eating, but that wasn't a problem. Children are suppose to get messy. It has surprised me for as long as ive been around, how childhood has changed so much. Children now a days are not given the time they need to be children, they are forced to grow up too quickly. So, when they are here with me, they can do what children are suppose to be doing at their age. Play and make a mess.

By the end of lunch, the day nursery was in full swing and the majority of children who were registered to be here were. Thankfully I had enough people here to look after the children, but no one could leave until some of the children did.

Every thing was quiet in the baby room, as the majority of children had gone down for a little nap after their food. There were only 3 children awake, and they were loving the fact that they had everyone paying attention to them. I went back into the office to see if there was anything that needed to be done just as the phone rang.

"Hello." I answered

"Bella!"

"Jasper, what's the matter?" I asked

"I need help." He begged.

"Why? Where are you?" I asked

"I'm in the house. Any had just come over here with the baby crying, saying something had happened to her sister. She needed you to watch the baby, forgetting that you was in work." Jasper sounded panicked.

"Oh no. where is she now?"

"She went to see her sister. And now I had Sain with me here."

"What? Why?"

"Because I couldn't say no when she was on the doorstep crying, not knowing what to do, so I said I would watch her until you came home from work, and now that I actually have her I don't know what I'm doing." He said. I could hear Sain in the back round.

"Right, this is what you do, use your empathic gift to find out when she is tired or upset and help her with that. If she cried for anything else, you are just going to have to wing it. What did Amy give you when she brought her to the house?" I asked.

"Um, a nappy bag with nappies, baby wipes, bottles and few jars of food." Jasper said to me. By the sounds of things, Amy was expecting to be away for a day or so.

"Ok that is fine. I'm going to be here for a few more hours. Sophie is coming here after school anyway, so ill bring her home with me and we will figure this out then. But for now, you are just going to have to look after her at home. I would say bring her here and ill watch here, but I'm going to be full to bursting in an hour or so. I'm sorry but you have to do this on your own. Ill try and get hold of Amy and see if she has any idea about how long she will be away." I said.

"Ok. Thankfully she likes me, so it shouldn't be too bad. I just couldn't say no to a crying women on the door step." Jasper said.

"I know and I love you for that. Ok, I have to go and ring Amy. Please don't break the baby and I will see you when I get home. Love you."

"Love you too. See you later." Jasper said before hanging up.

I sighed and leaned back in my chair. Before picking up my phone and attempted to call Amy.

**Soooo? What do we think. it has been so long since i updated a story and im missing my reviews :( so come on, help me out here and review this one please. The next chapter, i plan to have in Jaspers POV when Amy comes to the door with the baby and how he copes with the little one on his own. so to find out how that goes, please review :) **

**Hope you all enjoyed the chapter :) bi bi everyone. **

**XXCullenXX**

**xxxx**


	23. Chapter 23

**Yaaaay update! Sorry it has taken me a while, uni has been mad the last few weeks and i havent had time to do much writting. I know people are getting a little fed up with the pace of this story, so i will try and speed it up a little from now on :) hope everyone is still enjoying it at least though. Well, i wont keep you much longer, i do have somthing to say at the bottom, but ill leave you read for now. Enjoy!**

Jaspers POV 

I watched as Bella left the house so she could get to work on time. I knew she was finding it hard to deal with the fact that Charlotte had left, and she was dealing with it by throwing herself into work. I knew she was doing something she wanted and enjoyed to do, but I wished that she would talk to me about it. I mean, I know how she is feeling inside, because I can feel it. But she doesn't talk about how Charlotte leaving has effected her and I think she is going to need to soon.

During the day when Bella wasn't in the house I didn't have much or anything to do, but today I needed to go hunting. It had been a while since I had been so I took this opportunity now I was alone to go. Bella didn't live as close to a forest or a wooded area as I use to live, but it didn't take very long for me to get there.

It didn't take me long to catch the scent of a group of animals. I ran after them anxious to catch them. I had only caught a wolf once or twice when I had hunted here. They tasted so much nicer that deer's did, mainly because they were meat eaters instead of herbivores and their blood tasted more like a human. I caught up to the pack of wolves quickly and found the one that I was going after. I separated the larger animal from the pack before it really started to run. I chased it for a while, simply because I fancied a run since I hadn't had the chance too for a while, before I decided that I was too thirsty to fuss around any more. I caught up with the wolf and jumped onto its back and sank my teeth into its neck. It yelped and struggled underneath me for a while before it stopped moving all together. I finished drinking from the animal and then I went and hid the body somewhere. I looked at my clock and realised that I had been out of the house for a little while longer than I had thought. Bella would be home from work in a few hours and I had forgotten to feed that animal that she owned. I had never been a cat person, I would much rather have a dog but Bella loved her, so I had to show at least a little restraint not to kill it. I got back into the car and drove back to the house and the little creature was waiting for me at the door.

"What do you want?" I asked the cat, as she walked over to me and wrapped herself around my leg meowing and purring, looking very cute.

(What? Just because I don't like the creature, there is no denying that she isn't cute)

I went into the house and gave the cat food. After that I didn't know what I was going to do before Bella came home. I was on the sofa and switched on the TV. I hadn't been sitting down for 5 minutes before there was a knock at the front door. I got up to open it to see Amy standing on the door step with Sain on her hip.

"Jasper! Is Bella here?" She asked, sounding a little out of breath and panicked.

"No she is in work. Why? What's the matter?" I asked.

"Shit, I forgot! I really needed her to watch the baby and Sophie after school." She said, putting her hand over her face.

"My sister has been in a car accident and I need to get down to her place like now and I cant take the kids until I know what is going on with her." She said as she started to cry on the door step.

"How far away does your sister live?" I asked her.

"Not far, I can be there with in the hour." She said as she wiped her eyes. Sain looked at her and touched her face with her little hand. Amy took Sain's wrist and kissed her palm.

"Ill take her." I said not thinking about the words before they came out of my mouth.

"Would you?" she asked me.

"Yes, Bella will be home in a few hours then she can make sure every thing is ok with her, but I think I can look after her until then. Go to your sister. I'm sure your mother and father are going to need you there." I said, as I held my hands out for Sain. Thankfully she liked me and came to me without a fuss. Amy handed me the bag with all the baby's stuff, kissed the baby and said good bye then thanked me and left.

After I closed the door I realised what I had done, and now knowing if I could actually do it. I know I had looked after the baby before, but that was when Bella was in the house.

I pulled out a few toys that Bella had in the house for when she had to baby sit the little ones and put them on the floor so that Sain could play with them. As soon as she was on the floor she began crawling around the toys, before picking one up and played with it. I sat on the floor with her, so that I could keep a eye on her while I called Bella.

As soon as the phone rang, Bella answered it on the second ring.

"Hello." Bella answered.

"Bella!" I didn't mean to sound so relieved when she answered the phone as I did.

"Jasper, what's the matter?" Bella asked.

"I need help." I sighed into the phone, putting my head into my hand.

"Why? Where are you?" she really sounded worried now. I needed to calm my voice down so that I didn't worry her any more.

"I'm in the house. Any had just come over here with the baby crying, saying something had happened to her sister. She needed you to watch the baby, forgetting that you was in work." I explained everything as simply as I could over the phone. I looked up at Sain who was still content playing with the toys that I had put out.

"Oh no. where is she now?"

"She went to see her sister. And now I had Sain with me here." I said, looking over at Sain.

"What? Why?" Bella cried over the phone.

"Because I couldn't say no when she was on the doorstep crying, not knowing what to do, so I said I would watch her until you came home from work, and now that I actually have her I don't know what I'm doing." I told her, running my hands through my hair.

"Right, this is what you do, use your empathic gift to find out when she is tired or upset and help her with that. If she cried for anything else, you are just going to have to wing it. What did Amy give you when she brought her to the house?" Bella asked me.

I looked into the bag that Amy had brought with her to see what she had given me.

"Um, a nappy bag with nappies, baby wipes, bottles and few jars of food." I told her, as I pulled each idem out of the bad. When the food was out of the bag, Sain came over to me picked a jar up off the floor and put it in her mouth. Well, I'm guessing that means she is hungry. First job to do when I get off the phone.

"Ok that is fine. I'm going to be here for a few more hours. Sophie is coming here after school anyway, so ill bring her home with me and we will figure this out then. But for now, you are just going to have to look after her at home. I would say bring her here and ill watch here, but I'm going to be full to bursting in an hour or so. I'm sorry but you have to do this on your own. Ill try and get hold of Amy and see if she has any idea about how long she will be away." Bella said. I could feel her worrying over the phone. I didn't want to stress her out about this but I really did need help.

"Ok. Thankfully she likes me, so it shouldn't be too bad. I just couldn't say no to a crying women on the door step." I said, trying to justify to myself more than too Bella why I had taken the baby in the first place.

"I know and I love you for that. Ok, I have to go and ring Amy. Please don't break the baby and I will see you when I get home. Love you."

"Love you too. See you later." I said to her before I hung up the phone.

I looked down at the floor to see the baby now banging the jar of food on the floor.

"Right, it looks like you want feeding. Come on, lets see if Jasper can do this without breaking you." I said as I picked Sain up as well as the jar of food that she had been playing with. I didn't know where Bella kept the high chair for the baby so I had to improvise. I piled the sofa up with cushions, so that she had something there to support her when I was feeding her, but that was about it. I hoped that the she wasn't a messy eater. Bella would kill me. I opened the jar and I nearly emptied my stomach from the smell that came out of the jar. How could babies eat this? Thank god I could hold my breath for a long because I wouldn't be able to feed her any other way. I put the spoon in the jar and Sain started moving her arms in excitement. I could feel how happy she was that she was getting her food. I moved the spoon to her mouth and watched as she opened her mouth and took the food in. She did spit some of it out, but I spooned it back in.

It didn't take me very long to finish feeding her. Obviously she was hungry. After she was fed, I picked her up and brought her back into the living room. I tried to get a gauge on her emotions, but I couldn't stay on anything. I decided that I could try and play with her for a while. I put her on the floor and pulled out some toys. And there I say for about a hour, while the baby crawled around the floor and played with the toys that were on the floor.

After she had finished playing with the toys on the floor, I could tell that she was getting tired because she began whimpering and winging. She rubbed her eyes with the back of her hand and began to cry. I went over to pick her up so that I could take her upstairs so she could go to sleep in her cot. She nestled her head in between my shoulder and my chin. By the time that I took her up the stairs she was practically asleep.

I came back down stairs and looked at the time. Hopefully Bella would be home from work soon and I could stop worrying about looking after the baby. I tidied up the living room so that all the toys were put away, just as my phone went off.

I looked at the screen and answered it.

"Hello" I said

"Jasper,I've just got off the phone with Amy, she is going to be up her sisters until tomorrow afternoon. What happened wasn't as bad as what she had thought, but her sister is in shock so she is going to stay there tonight and come back tomorrow. How is the baby?" Bella asked.

"She is asleep right now. She hasn't long gone down. When are you going to be home from work?" I asked.

"I should be home in about a hour. We only have a few children left here and they are due to go home in the next half hour." Bella said.

"Ok. Is Sophie still coming back home with you?"

"Yeah, she is here with me now. Look I have to go, ill see you soon. Bye bye." She said before she hung up.

In the hour that I had left before Bella came home, I tidied the living room and made sure that there was food there for Sophie when she got here and checked on the baby a few times.

Soon enough I heard Bella's car pull up into her drive way. I looked through the window to see Bella coming in with Sophie right behind her.

"Jasper." Bella called as soon as she came in through the door.

I got up from the sofa and met her and sophie.

"Hi Jasper." Sophie said as she ran into the living room to play with some toys.

"How was your day?" I asked her as I leaned in to kiss her softly.

"Hectic. But nothing compared to what you have had to do this afternoon. How is she?" Bella asked, looking worried.  
"She was fine. She ate her food, played for a while and then she went straight to sleep. She hasn't cried once since I put her down." I said.

"Oh good. Ill just go check on her and ill be back." She tried to walk past me to go upstairs, but I grabbed her arm to stop her.

"I checked on her a few minutes ago, she is fine. It actually wasn't as hard as I thought it was going to be. But, I mean, it was only one baby and this one likes me so I was lucky in a way." I said as I pulled Bella towards me and wrapped my arms around her.

"I have learnt to admire what you do a bit more today though. I know I said it wasn't hard, but at least I know Sain. You have to do it with babies and young children you have never met before, you're a braver person than I am." I said to her.

I could feel her kiss the underneath of my jaw before she spoke to me again.

"I'm not braver than you Jasper, if anything you are the brave one. I have always wanted to look after children. It was what I was put on this earth to do. You were not. You were designed to be a solider, but today you have shown yourself that you are able to challenge yourself and look after a child that is pretty impressive." She said, leaning up and giving me a small kiss on the lips.

"Right, we have another child to look after this evening. Come on, lets make dinner." She said grabbing my hand and pulling me towards the kitchen.

**So a nice little chapter. Im thinking about having Bella and Jasper have some alone time in the next chapter. havent had them together for a while :) let me know what you think.  
Right, a message for anyone who writes on here who is currently reading my story. Just somthing to be aware of, i have recently found out that one of my other stories has been copied and put onto another site word for word. I dont want this to happen to anyone else because it really is a pain in the backside trying to get the story down off another site when you havent been the one to publish it. The guys who run FanFiction have been a real help for me, but just be weary if anyone reads on other fanfiction sites. **

**Right that is out of the way. going to leave you now and think about my next chapter. I dont know when I will be able to update again becasue i have work due in every week for the next 3 weeks and i still need to write the essays. uh oh! :P So i will see everyone next time i update. Night everyone. **

**XXCullenXX **

**xxx **


	24. Chapter 24

**Hey, im back :) i know i have left it a little long before I have updated, but im here now, so enjoy the story. It is too late her to write alot so im gonna leave you all read. Enjoy!**

Bella's POV

It has been a few months now since I had opened the day nursery and I was loving every minute of it. I didn't know how much I missed being around children until I started here. Everyone I worked with were amazing and I had no doubt in my mind that the play could run it self if I wasn't there. Actually, that was a idea that I had been thinking about for a while. Since I had been working, Jasper and I haven't had as much time together as I would like. Sure, we spend every night together, but I haven't spent a day with him for so long. We needed to get away for a weekend or something.

"What are you thinking about?" Jasper asked, as he ran his hand up and down my back.

"Why do you ask?" I asked him, looking up at him.

"Your moods change so quickly when you are planning something. You go through a lot of emotions it's hard for me to keep track." He admitted.

"I was just wondering if we should get away from here for a few days. I know since I started work I haven't had enough time with you and I feel bad about that." I told him.

"There is no reason for you to feel bad. You are doing something that you want to do and you are enjoying it. I would be happy if I only got to spend a hour with you every day, and I get so much more time with you." He said.

"I know, but I don't know if I can ever have enough time with you. I miss you every time I'm not with you. And I think I need to spend a few days with you rather then a few hours." I said.

"What are you going to do about work?" he asked.

"I'm sure that Alice has already seen what I'm planning to do. Everyone will be fine without me for a few days." I said as I nestled into his chest again.

We silence for a while, while I thought about places where we could go for a few days. I needed to go somewhere where we could be totally alone because we hadn't had alone time for so long. If Charlotte and Peter weren't here, then Amy would be here with the girls or we would be looking after the girls. I needed to have Jasper all to myself where we could both left loose.

Jasper caught the change in my mood and looked down at me.

"My my Bella, what are you thinking about. Your mood is turning lustier by the second." Jasper asked me.

I got up from where I was and moved so that I could straddle him.

"I was just thinking of places where we could go. I need you all by yourself where I can do what ever I want to you." I said as I leaned in and kissed the side of his neck. I knew Jasper was taking advantage of my change of mood and influencing me but I really didn't care right now.

"And what exactly do you plan for us to do when we are all alone?" Jasper asked, as his hand moved from stroking my back up and under my top so that he was stroking my stomach and moving up to my chest.

"I'm sure we will find something to amuse ourselves." I said as I moved from his neck and kissed him on the lips. He pulled me closer to him while his hand was on my hips. I settled my legs further into the sofa so that I would be comfortable straddling him. He placed his hands on my thighs and pulled me closer to him so that out bodies were now flush against one another.

"I think its time for bed, don't you?" Jasper said against my lips and he picked me up and wrapped my legs around his waist.

I didn't take him 2 seconds to get up the stairs and into my bedroom. He threw me on the bed and began kissing every area of my skin that he could lay his lips on.

I went to unbutton his shirt and slipped it off his shoulders before getting to work on his trousers. I had a tee shirt on and a pair of jogging bottoms on so my clothes took very little time to remove. Pretty soon, our clothes had built up into a small pile on the floor. Jasper moved so that he was laying on top of me, out legs intertwined and out arms touching every part of each other that we could. I loved the feeling of Jaspers naked skin against mine. I smiled to myself as Jasper kissed my neck moving lower down my body, thinking of a small rule that was going to be in place when we went away.

"I have a rule for our little weekend away." I told him as he continued to kiss me, moving back up my body now.

"I didn't know there were going to be rules." Jasper said looking up at me.

"Well I didn't until just now. All I'm going to say is, don't plan on packing anything." I said as I kissed the side of his face and his neck.

"Nothing at all?" he asked, looking at me.

"Nothing." I whispered as I kissed his lips again.

Our kiss became hot and passionate. I fisted my hands into Jaspers hair as I held him too me, while his hands went down my side until they reached my leg, and he pulled my leg around his waist. I moaned as soon as I could feel Jasper pressed up against me. I rocked my hips under him, teasing him as his tip brushed against the wetness in between my legs. He moaned and dropped his head onto my shoulder.

"Stop that darlin'. You know how much that teases me." He said as he started lightly biting my shoulder and neck.

"Then get a move on baby. I need you in me. Now!" I demanded, biting down on his ear lobe.

Jasper did not disappoint. He entered me in one quick, hard movement. I cried out as soon as he filled me, before he started moving over me. He would pull out all the way before slamming back into me again and again. This wasn't Jasper being loving and gentle like I knew he could be and normally was. This was Jasper being what he is. A animal. I loved this wilder side of him and was thinking of ways that I could bring this side of him out when we were away.

Before I knew what was going on in my own head, Jasper had picked me up off the bed and had me against a wall. He grabbed my legs and held me to him while he pounded into me

"Oh God! Yes!" I screamed as Jasper put one of his hands against the wall as leverage and began thrusting faster.

I could feel myself getting closer and closer, but I needed Jasper and I to come together tonight, and I wasn't going to let myself go with out him.

"Oh god Bella! Come for me darlin'. Scream for me!" Jasper said as he bit down on the join between my neck and my shoulder. That was it for me. The mixture of both pleasure and pain was enough to through me over the edge. I made sure though that I brought Jasper with me. I pushed him down onto the floor and rocked over him as hard as I could while I rode out the waves of my orgasm, bringing him to his just before I finished mine.

As soon as we were finished, I clasped on top of him catching my breath.

"Where did that come from?" I asked him, as he ran his hands up and down my back.

"I don't know. Are you complaining?" he asked, I could hear that he was smirking by the way that he was talking to me.

"Not at all, in fact, I wouldn't mind if you did that more often." I said as I kissed him on the lips.

Jasper ran a finger over the mark that he had made in my neck when he bit me.

"Sorry about that." He said as he kissed it lightly.

"Don't apologise. I actually liked it." I said as I kissed my way down his neck and bit him. Not enough that I would break his skin, but hard enough that he would have a mark for a while.

"Ow!" Jasper laughed, as I kissed the mark that I had made on his neck.

"But I bet it is a nice ow." I said as I looked down at him.

"Oh it is a very nice ow." Jasper said as he kissed me again. I rolled us over so that Jasper was on top of me again. I could feel him getting hard again inside of me and I moaned as he began to move over me.

"Ready again Mr Whitlock." I said as I arched my back off the floor as his lips moved down my throat.

"I'm always ready for you." He whispered against my skin.

Well it was easy to say that we didn't do much planning for our little weekend away after that. That could wait till the morning.

* * *

"So where do you want to go?" Jasper asked me again as we lay in my bed, our limbs intertwined.

"I don't know. I wouldn't mind getting out of the country for a while. But it is a long way to go for a weekend." I said.

"Well, why don't we make it a week. It would be nice to go on a vacation where we can relax for a while." Jasper said.

"Yeah it would be nice. Oh, can we go somewhere like Italy or France?" I asked him, sitting up.

"Do you think Italy is a good idea?" Jasper asked, sounding concerned.

"Why wouldn't it be ok? Aro doesn't have to know we are there. If he does that we take it from there but he wont do anything to me. He wants me too much to hurt me." I promised.

"I still don't like it. But I guess if we don't go to close to them, it shouldn't be a problem." He thought.

"Exactly!" I jumped out of bed and get my laptop off the floor.

"What are you doing?" He asked me, smiling to himself.

"I'm looking at ticket prices and flights. I want to go as soon as we can." I said, getting excited about this now.

As it turned out, there were a number of tickets that would allow us to go the next day. We decided we would go then, as it would give me enough time to sort things out for when I was away in work. I booked the tickets and went down to the nursery to sort everything out before tomorrow. When I walked into the nursery, Rosalie and Alice were starting to give the children were breakfast.

"Morning Bella. How was your night?" Alice asked me, as she went over to one of the babies to pick them up and carry them to a high chair. All the children were having what looked like porridge for their breakfast, some were having toast.

"Fine thank you. Listen, me and Jasper are going away for a week starting tomorrow. Do you think you can handle everything when I'm not here?" I asked them.

"Yes! Defiantly. We can handle everything!" Rosalie answered me sounding excited.

"Wow. Ok, Rose. I do have a few things that I need to sort out before I go, but you can obviously take care of the place when I'm not here. You just carry on giving the babies breakfast and I'm going to be in the office doing stuff ok." I said as I walked out of the baby room.

I went into the toddler room just to check that everyone was ok in there. Everything seemed to be fine. The kids were happy, laughing and playing with each other. Emmett was on the floor while 30 toddlers climbed on him. Wait what?

"Emmett. What are you doing?" I asked as I walked into the baby room.

"Hi Bella, you were in late today." He commented as one child climbed into his back and started pulling at his hair. I knew that what the child was doing didn't touch Emmett, but I couldn't have children doing this here because no doubt they would do it at home too, and that was the last thing that I needed. Parents coming to be and telling me that their children were climbing on people and pulling on their hair.

"Come on now everyone, time to get off Emmett. Go play." I told the children. I was answered with a numbers of moaning noises from the children before they went off to play.

"Emmett don't let them do that. You do realise they will go home and do that right. I know it doesn't hurt you, but please don't encourage them." I said as he stood up.

"But they were only playing. But, you're the boss, if you don't want me to do that with them, then I won't." He said, raising his hands in the air.

"Thank you. Where is everyone else to day?" I asked, looking around the room, only seeing a few of the girls here and one of the students.

"Oh, one of the students called in sick and the other girls are in the kitchen and the other room helping feed the babies." Emmett said.

" Ok, great. I'm going to be in the office for a bit, call if you need anything." I said as I left the room.

Once I was in the office. I started work on a letter to the parents to let them know that I would not be in for the remained of the week and if they needed anything they would be able to contact Alice or Rosalie. As soon as that was done, I made sure that everything that the children would need for the rest of the week was organised and paid for.

I had been in work only for a few hours when the phone rang.

"Hello." I answered.

"Bella!" Jasper called over the phone. Why was it every time I came to work Jasper called me sounding panicked.

"Jasper what is wrong. Do you have Sain again?" I asked him smiling to myself.

"No Bella, this is serious. You need to come home. Now!" he said on the phone.

"Why what has happened?" I asked, worried now.

"I'm not going to tell you over the phone. I need you back here." Jasper said, I could tell even over that phone that he was pacing.

"No Jasper. You tell me what is wrong now!" I growled over the phone.

Jasper sighed into the phone, and took a breath before the phone was taken off him by someone.

"Bella, you need to help me get her back. Please!" Panic struck me as soon as I heard Peters voice over the other end of the phone.

"Peter. No! Please no!" I cried over the phone.

"She's gone. Someone has taken Charlotte!"

**Dun Duh Dun! This is where my story has been going for a while, but i got a little side tracked along the way. So im speeding it up a little :) I actually have time to write now as i dont have to have as assignment in for a few weeks yet so yaay. fanfic writting :P What did you think of this chapter. Please be honest with me. I am currently thinking about doing a sequal to this story, but you will hear more about that and if you want me to write another one towards the end of this story. Anyway. Leave review please, i need to know what you are thinking. Thank you all. **

**XXCullenXX**

**xxxx**


	25. Chapter 25

**Im back :) Glad to see that people responded to the last chapter, now here is the next one. Talk to you at the bottom.**

Bella's POV

"_She's gone. Someone has taken Charlotte!"_

The phone dropped out of my hand and hit the floor. I think I froze when those words left Peters mouth. How…how could she be gone? What had happened to her?

I could hear my voice being called from the phone that was on the floor. I looked at it blindly before leaning over to pick it up.

"Where is she Jasper?" I asked, my voice breaking with the strain of even talking about her.

"We don't know. Bella, we will find her. Right, come home and we will sort this." Jasper pleaded with me.

I hung up the phone, and felt the tears began running down my face. Even though I knew that I was still about to express my emotions this way, I still wasn't use to it. I wiped my eyes with my hands trying to get the tears away from me. I hung up the phone and sat there for a while, not thinking anything, more frozen in shock of it all.

Alice came into the office holding my coat and bag.

"Go Bella. You need to get home. Me and Rose are perfectly capable of looking after the children when you are not here. Go!" Alice threw my coat at me, and that was what I needed to get my ass in gear. I got out of the office and got into my car and drove straight home. It took me half the time to get back to my house, compared to what it normally took me.

I don't think I even closed the door of my car before I got into my house.

Jasper and Peter were sitting in the living room in silence.

"What happened?" I asked.

"I don't know. We had gone off hunting and I had caught something and she went off with something else. I heard her scream, but I didn't get to her in time. By the time I got to where she had gone, she had been taken." Peter explained.

"Then why didn't you go after her?" I screamed at him, it was so loud that I made Jasper jump.

"Do you thinking I didn't! But the fuckers who had her had gone. I lost them and now I've probably lost her as well." Peter shouted back at me.

"You shouldn't have left her. Why did you leave her out of your sight?" I shouted again.

"Because she isn't a child. She can take care of herself. She doesn't want to be watched all the time."

"I know that…" I started to say but I was cut off by Peter again.

"No you don't! I have been the only one who has been for her. You have no idea what it did to her when you left. It killed her not knowing where you had gone, or what had happened to you. You don't know anything about her, and honestly, it surprised me when she even let you back into her life!" Peter shouted out in rage.

I didn't care if it was said in anger, or not, but that was the last straw for me. The next that I knew I had Peter against the wall, while I was stood in the same place.

"Bella, stop this. I know your upset but…" Jasper tried to calm me down.

"Upset! Do you think that's all I am. Upset? You're the fucking empath you tell me what I'm really feeling. Please, because I really need to put it into words. Now!" I growled at him.

"Bella, you don't want me to do that." Jasper said.

"Yes I do." I whispered.

"You're angry, well maybe that isn't the word, actually I don't think there is a word for what I am getting off you. You're scared, worried. You miss her, you need her back. You are determined to find her. That is just the brink of it." Jasper said sitting back on the sofa.

I turned my attention back to Peter who was still against the wall.

"See, you have no idea what I am currently feeling about this situation. Do you think I wanted to leave her? Do you think that I wanted to abandon my family? I left to keep them safe. I left because I loved them. I missed my children every day and I worried about them every day, for the last 138 years. Now I have one of my children back in my life and she has been taken by people who I have no doubt will try and hurt her. I love my daughter and I need her back and I am honestly fighting the urge to kill you right now because you are the one who is with her the majority of the time and you are the one who let them take her. The only reason that you are not dead that this moment, is because I know it kill Jasper because you are his oldest friend, but when we find Charlotte, she is going to want to know where you are and I don't want to explain to her that I killed you." I growled at him. Jasper didn't dare move a muscle from the sofa but I knew.

"You are really not in my good books right now. Have you ever heard the phrase 'Hell hath no fury like a women scorned' I am now the epitome of that phrase. Not only am I very very angry and upset right now, but you have pissed me off even more. You don't know me. You don't know what I went through when I had to walk away from my children when I was turned into this. And now the one thing that I have left from that life is gone and is in danger. I am going to put you down now and then we are going to find her." I said as Peter dropped to the floor. He hadn't said a thing since I had put him on the wall, as soon as he got up off the floor he came over to me to apologise.

"Look Bella, I'm sorry I said those things to you. I know how great fun Charlotte is to have you back and I know she loves you. I'm just so angry right now and I need her back nearly as much as you do. Please, help me find her." He begged me. I could tell from his eyes that he had only said those things to me out of angry and that he didn't mean them. I smiled at him before answering him.

"Of course we are going to find her. But I don't know where we would start. Is there anyone that had a grudge against her and wanted to hurt her for any reason?" I asked Peter.

"No! We try not to bother with other vampires, let alone piss any of them off." Peter replied.

"Then who would take her unless they had something to gain from it?" I asked, running my hands through my hair, thinking it over.

"I don't know. Jasper what do you think?" Peter asked Jasper.

Jasper hadn't said a thing through this whole encounter and I wanted to know if he had thought of anything.

"Honestly, I don't know. You two haven't bothered with Maria for as long as I have, so I doubt she has done any of this. Like you said, you don't bother with any other vampires to annoy any of them. They have nothing to gain from it." Jasper said.

As Jasper said those things, the answer hit me like a ton of bricks. I gasped and stumbled back with the force of what I had just realised.

Jasper looked at me, worry written all over his face.

"Bella, what is it?" he asked, holding my by the arms so that he was looking in my eyes.

"Aro! He has her. Its nothing to do with getting back at Peter or Charlotte, it's a way of getting to me." I said, tears running freely down my cheeks now.

"But how do they know about her?" Jasper asked me.

"That's what I would like to know." I said as I looked over to Peter who was looking truly confused.

"Why would the Volturi want to get back at you? What have you done?" he asked me, he was getting angry again now.

"It isn't a case that they want to get back at me for anything. Aro wants me as part of the guard. He always has. I stayed with them for a while years ago, but I left because I knew it wasn't the life that I wanted, and Aro has never let it go. I knew last time he was here, that he was going to do something, but I didn't know what. And now he has my daughter and I don't know what to do." I started crying again. Jasper pulled me against his chest and held me close to him while I ruined the shirt he had on with the tears that were running down my face.

"Bella, You are going to get her back. We will go to Italy and get her. I promise." Jasper, soothed me as he rocked us back and forth.

"When can we leave?" Peter asked from behind Jasper.

"Well Bella and I have tickets for Italy anyway that leave tomorrow morning, but I think both of you are going to want to leave sooner." Jasper said as he let me go.

"Can we go now? Please Jasper, I need to feel like im doing something to get her back." I pleaded with him.

"Yes baby we can go now. Let me grab my wallet and my keys and we will get to the airport."

With that we were on our way. Jasper drove to the airport. I was too anxious to do anything at the moment. I just needed to know she was safe. As soon as we got to the airport, Jasper somehow got all three of us tickets on the next plane out to Italy. All of them first class. I was just about to switch my phone of when it rang. I didn't even look at the number before I answered it, afterwards wishing I had.

"Hello." I answered calmly as I could.

"Isabella my dear. How are you?" Aro's arrogant voice came from the other end of the phone. After I had heard him, there was no way that I could control my emotions.

"Where is she? Why did you take her?" I screamed into the phone .

"Do you mean that delightful daughter of yours. My my Bella, how did you manage to keep this hidden for such a long time?" he asked me.

"I wasn't hiding anything." I growled into the phone.

"Of course my dear. Now, I'm assuming you want her back. Unharmed." He said, adding the last word to the sentence.

"If you touch her I swear I will kill you" I screamed into the phone.

"Oh, there will be no need for that. I hope. If you want her back, them you need to come here and meet with me first. I do believe that now your daughter is involved, you will do what ever it takes to get her back." Aro said. I could hear the smugness in his voice.

"Don't worry, I'm on my way to see you. And when I get there, we will be talking on my terms, you understand me!" I yelled again into the phone before hanging up and throwing it against the wall. It crashed into the wall, and cracked the marble that was going up the wall.

I began to fall to the ground, but Jasper caught me before I hit the floor.

I didn't cry this time, I was too angry to cry.

"I'm going to fucking kill him Jasper. And no one is going to stop me!" I snarled as I got up off the floor and walked towards where our plane was leaving from.

Jasper had got us on the plane that was leaving within the hour, so I didn't have to wait long before we all seated and waiting to go.

Peter sat next to Jasper and I on the plane. I knew this was hard for him, I could see it in his face. He had loved charlotte from the moment he met her and he had been with her ever since. And now she was gone. I knew that I missed her and worried about her, but those were the feelings of a mother. What peter was feeling was the loss of his lover, his best friend. His mate. I knew it was totally different, but just as intense for the both of us.

Jasper wrapped his arms around me and held me to his side.

"How are you?" he asked me as he kissed the side of my head.

"Exhausted. I feel like I need to sleep, but I know I cant." I said as I lay my head on his shoulder.

"You can stay still and be quiet if you would like. I can almost get you to the point of sleep, if you need to shut off for a while." Jasper said as he pulled me into his lap.

"I don't think I need your help." I said as I closed my eyes and let the darkness pull me in.

Jaspers POV

I watched as Bella closed her eyes and relaxed for a while. She was going through so much right now and I knew her brain couldn't take everything that it was taking in.

I looked over to my best friend so see how he was coping. At the moment I couldn't feel anything off him. He was numb. Now that I blamed him of course, I would be the same if Bella was taken out of my life like that.

I looked down at her again, and noticed that she had become very relaxed. Too relaxed. Had she fallen asleep?

"Bella?" I whispered as I shook her lightly.

She didn't budge, she only cuddled in closer to my chest.

I continued to stare at her for when seemed like hours. How could she be asleep? Vampires didn't sleep. The only explanation that I could gather was that she has had a emotionally exhausting day and this was her way with coping with it. I didn't question it any more. I just held her close to me and let her sleep.

**Well well well well! What is wrong with Bella? I know where i want to go with this, but i have no garentee that it is going to go that way. I am planning a sequal for this but i need to see how everyone reacts to the end of this story before i start. if you dont like the ending, then no sequal, if you do then i will. simple :)**

**Right, everyone knows what to do now. leave me reviews please and i will try and update quickly :) thank you.**

**XXCullenXX**

**xxx**


	26. Chapter 26

**Penblwdd Hapus y Ti! Thats happy birthday in welsh :P This story is 1 year old today. i cant believe i have been writing this for a year and im still not finished. Anyway, i was going to update sooner, but thought it would be nice to put this chapter up today. Anyway, ill let you read the chapter. see you at the bottom :)**

Jaspers POV 

Bella had been asleep on my lap for a few hours now, and I still didn't know how the hell she was sleeping. I looked over at Peter a few times and gauged his emotions to see how he was doing. He still didn't feel anything. He had been numb for a while now. I was going to leave him be with himself for a while before he spoke to me.

"Why do they want Bella?" he asked, suddenly out of the silence.

"Because she can do things that no one else can. Aro likes to collect things, and people who are different. Bella is probably one of the most powerful vampires that are out there. I have no idea what she could do if she put her mind to it." I replied, as I smoothed back Bella's hair from her face.

"What can she do?" He asked me.

"Controls things. I know it doesn't sound impressive, but it is everything. She can control the weather, people, she could take away some vampires powers if she tired, I have no doubt about that. What she did to you in the house is the tip of the ice burg, I swear. One of the first times that I met her, she made it rain outside, and I mean really rain. I was about to go out for a hunt when it started throwing it down outside, so I decided not to. I ended up back in the house, annoying Bella, and she made me go back outside and she made me stand there for ages before she let me come back in. I had no control over what I did, I knew that she was doing something to me though. It was strange. I have never seen her as angry and upset as she was today though. She could have killed you if she had wanted to earlier." I said as I looked over at him.

"I'm sorry I pushed her Jasper. But I need charlotte back just as much as Bella does, and I needed her to understand that. Maybe I could have been more tactful about it mind you." Peter said smiling a little.

"You will get her back. I have no doubt about that. Just don't push her so hard. She is hurting just as much as you are." I told him.

He looked over at Bella who was still fast asleep in my lap. I felt the confusion rolling off him.

"Does she do this often?" he pointed at Bella.

"No. Never. I don't know why she is like this. The only thing that I can narrow it down to is that she is emotionally exhausted and her body needs to shut down. At least I'm hoping that's what it is." I said as I looked over at Peter again.

"May be . I certainly feel like I need to shut down for a while, but I can't." Peter said as I rested his head against the back of his seat.

"Try. If Bella can do it, you should be able to too." I said

"Jasper. She shouldn't be able to do it. I'm surprised you're not worrying a little about this." He said to me.

He didn't know that I was worrying about this. I turned my attention back to Bella, who had nestled closer to my chest again. I moved her from my lap and put her back on her own seat, too see if that would wake her up. It took a while, but as soon as she realised that I was no longer next to her, Bella shot up. She looked around the plane dazed and confused before looking at me.

"You ok Bella?" I asked her, as she slumped back in her seat and rubbed her eyes with the palm of her hand.

"Yeah I'm ok. Slightly confused though." She said as she blinked a few times.

"You and me both. What was all that about?" I asked her, talking about the fact that she had been asleep for the last few hours.

"I don't know. I was just so tired, and I closed my eyes and I fell asleep. How long have I been sleeping?" she asked me.

"About 3 hours I would say." I said as I looked at my watch.

"Wow. I must look attractive right now. I'm going to go to the bathroom to see how I look." She said as she stared to get up.

"Bella, you look beautiful. Don't worry." I told her as he walked past me.

She leaned in and gave me a kiss on the lips.

"Baby, you have to say that. You're sleeping with me. I'll be right back." She said as he walked away from me and went into the small toilet cubicle that they had on the plane.

I watched her walk to the back of the plane making sure she was ok. She seemed a lot calmer than before. Of course she was still anxious and worried about Charlotte, but she had calmed down.

"Is she ok?" Peter asked from beside me, as he noticed me watching her.

"She seems to be. The 3 hour sleep she has had seems to have done her some good. Maybe you should give it a go." I told him. I was being serious, but he thought I was joking. Peter settled back into his seat while I waited for Bella to come back to me.

Bella's POV

I left Jasper sitting in his seat on the plane to go to the toilet just to tidy myself up. As I walked down the aisle of the plane, I was still trying to figure out if I had been sleeping for the last 3 hours. I know it should be impossible for vampires to sleep, but apparently I go against the grain. I certainly felt a little better after I had slept, but I was still anxious to get to Italy.

When I got to the toilet I went into the small cubicle and locked the door behind me. I suddenly felt ill. I put my hands on the small basin that was in the toilet and took deep breaths. I looked in the mirror that was on the wall and I was shocked at what I saw looking back at me. If it were possible I looked human. My cheeks were slightly pink and flushed, my eyes had changed so they were slightly darker, but they made me look as if I was thirsty which was ok. But I couldn't get over how soft I looked. For the last 130 odd years I have been practically made of stone, so it was a shock to say the least. I continued to look at my reflection for what seemed like hours before the rush of illness came back again, or I had remember that I was feeling ill. The next think I knew, I was crouched down next to the toilet throwing up the content of my stomach. Of course blood came up, what else would. When I had finished I moved back and flushed the toilet before moving back to the mirror.

What was happening to me? First of all I had been sleeping for hours, then I look at myself and think that I'm looking more and more like a human and less and less like a vampire, and then I am physically sick! What is wrong with me? I had to go back to Jasper soon, otherwise he would be sending a search party out to get me, but I knew that as soon as I got back to him, he would know something was wrong. Hell, I didn't even know what was wrong with me. How was I suppose to deal with Jasper worrying about me even more that he already was? I would have to cross that bridge when I got to it. For now, I splashed my face with water and went back to Jasper.

As soon as I sat down in my seat Jasper knew something was wrong.

"What's the matter?" he asked as he looked at me.

I didn't say anything; I just sat there, thinking. I felt Jasper turn in the seat next to me, and he looked at me more carefully. I moved my face with his hand so that I was looking directly at him. He ran his fingers over my cheek. I could see the concern that was all over his face as my face filled up with blood and a blushed for the first time in 130 years. He pulled my face towards his and kissed me on the lips. And I knew he could taste the blood either on my lips or my breath. I knew he was worried because when he pulled away from me, his hands went straight to my head and he started to smooth my back.

"Bella, what is wrong with you?" he asked, as he studied my features again.

"I don't know." I answered him, as I felt tears roll down my face.

I was scared. The time that I needed to be at my strongest, not only physically, but mentally and emotionally, and there was something wrong with me. I hoped my power wasn't going to be effected by this. Shit! What if I couldn't do anything to get Charlotte back? This thought only made me cry more.

"Jasper, I need you to do something for me." I asked him, wiping my tears.

"What do you need me to do?" he asked me.

I could see how stressed he was because he could see that there was something wrong with me. I didn't need that. I needed him to relax and them get him to get me to relax.

I focused all my attention on the emotion that I needed Jasper to be feeling. He visibly relaxed again into his seat and then I made him calm me down, because I couldn't do it myself. Jasper moved and pulled me into his lap again and wrapped his arms around me. I could feel myself calming down instantly, and knew that my power was still working, but I knew I would need to try something a little more physical when we got off the plane. I glanced over to Peter who was looking at me questioningly, but I think he got that I wasn't going to answer anything he asked me, so he looked forward again.

"Thank you. Do you feel better?" Jasper asked me as be continued to stroke my hair.

"Yeah, I feel better now. I need to relax and think about things, but I really want to sleep again." I said as I cwtched back into Jaspers chest.

"Sleep then. I don't understand why you want to sleep, but I'm not going to stop you if you do." He said as he held me closer to him.

It didn't take me long before I was comfortable enough to drift off to sleep again. I knew I would have to find out what was wrong with me soon, but first I needed to get Charlotte back before I did anything else.

Jasper's POV 

The rest of the flight was uneventful. Bella slept all the way, Peter and I started talking about the times we had spent together all those years ago when we were with Maria, which then got him talking about Charlotte. He wasn't as hysterical as he was back at the house, but I could tell that he was worried about her, and what the Volturi would do to her. I honestly believed they would do nothing. They did things to get what they wanted, but I would never think they would go so low as to physically hurt anyone.

Soon, we were coming into Pisa international airport, and we were not that far away from where we wanted to be. I gently shook Bella so that she would wake up and told her that we were getting ready to land. As soon as I told her that a number of different emotions went through her, confusion, anger, fear, worry, hope. It was to much for me to take in in one go, so I had to calm her down again and project one emotion onto her. Of course she objected to this, but I would be no use to her if I couldn't concentrate on anything but the strong emotions that she was putting then there was Peter, I couldn't handle the both of them together, but now that we were here, Peter seemed to have a different out look on what we had to do. His fear for his wife's safety and turned into determination and courage to get her back. I wish Bella could handle her emotions like that, but I knew she couldn't. Peter was a soldier. He knew what he had to do and he got what he wanted and got out. The only time that he would let his emotions control him in this situation was if he saw anything happen to Charlotte, then I have no doubt in my mind that not even I could reel him back in from that.

Bella's emotions were completely different. What Bella was feeling was from a mothers point of view. When it came to Charlotte's safety Bella was not going to be able to think rationally and that could be dangerous, but I knew that Bella was strong and would not let herself go.

All that we could do now, was to get off the plane and find somewhere to go before heading into Volterra and get Charlotte back.

**Did anyone notice a welsh word in there? it was the word that looked really weird. 'Cwtch' is basically a welsh word for cuddle or hug, but it is more affectionate that a cuddle or a hug. it is a very complicated :P right, i wont be able to update for a while now because i have so much work to do over christmas so i need to concentrate on that and i have christmas to prepare for so, i hope everyone has a great Christmas holiday and i will probably see you in the new year. Nadolig Llawen! (Merry Christmas) **

**XXCullenXX  
xxxxx **


	27. Chapter 27

**Heya everyone. hope everyone had an amazing Christmas. So here is the next chapter. This story will be coming to an end soon if i can get my butt in gear before i go back to uni which is in 3 weeks or so. Anyway, carry on reading and i will see you at the bottom.**

Bella's POV

"Right, before we even think about going to Volterra, we need to go somewhere and make a plan. And I think it would be a good idea if we all hunted first." Jasper said as we got into a car that Peter had…picked up. In the current situation I wasn't opposed to stealing a car.

"I have a small house a few miles away. I never thought about getting a house here, but Charlotte liked it here so much that we got one." Peter said as he sat in the back seat.

"Do I even want to know how you got enough money to get a house?" Jasper asked.

"You really don't." Peter replied

I didn't ask any questions. Now that I was actually in Italy, I was even more determined to get Charlotte back. I was even considering arguing with Jasper about hunting first, but I knew that would be a waste of breath.

We only drove for about thirty minutes before Peter showed Jasper where to pull up. The house that Jasper parked outside of was no bigger than my house back in the states. It was somewhere I could see Peter and Charlotte living.

"When was the last time you were here?" I asked him, as we walked into the house.

"As soon as we left you, we came back here for a while. Charlotte was so dedicated to your way of living, she even carried on with it when we were here." Peter said as he walked further into the house.

I felt so proud of Charlotte to know that she was still trying to live off animal blood rather than killing people.

"How are you coping with the change in diet?" Jasper asked.

"Fine, but right now, I need as much of my strength as I can get, so if you don't mind, im going to go on my own to hunt. If you two need to go, take the car a few miles down the road and there is a large forested area. That is where we went if we were here." Peter said, giving Jasper the keys to the car.

"Thank you. Come on, I need to hunt. My throat is burning. I want to be in Volterra by no later than tomorrow afternoon." I said. I looked over at the clock on the wall in the room. It was now 11.30 in the night. I knew it would take us a good few hours to have a good and proper hunt so we wouldn't be back here until the early hours of the morning, then we would leave for Volterra before the sun was up. If what I had in mind worked, I would have Charlotte back within the next 24 hours.

We all left the house the same time, but we went different ways. Me and Jasper got into the car while peter walked down the street. I didn't want to know where Peter was going. Jasper got into the driver side of the car and drove away. I knew that he was worried about me because he didn't know what was going on. I didn't know what was going on, but I knew that I needed to focus on Charlotte before anything else.

We drove in silence to the area where Peter said we could hunt. Jasper didn't say a word to me the whole ride there. I knew that he was thinking about what had happened to me while we were on the plane earlier. I was still trying to figure it out myself, so I was kind of glad that Jasper was keeping his thought to himself. The car ride took under 20 minutes, as soon as we stopped I got out of the car and looked around to see if I could catch the scent of anything. Jasper came over to me and took my hand, he looked over at me and smiled slightly at me.

"Walk with me." He said as he began to pull me into the woods.

"I need to hunt Jasper." I said as I followed him.

"So do I, but I need to talk to you first. Come on." He said as he continued to walk.

I knew what was coming. Jasper and I hadn't actually been able to talk about what was happening yet, and I knew that he wanted me to talk about my feelings. I really didn't want to have this conversation with him, because I was only allowing him to feel the tip of what I was actually feeling right now. I know that even if I let him feel the full intensity of my emotions right now, it would bring him to his knees. Hell, the only reason I haven't been crushed with it is because I have a need inside me that is telling me to get through this for my daughters sake, I need to be strong for her. I have no idea what will happen. If anything will happen to me when I get her back.

We continued to walk further and further into the woods, before Jasper stopped us and turned to face me.

"How are you feeling Bella?" Jasper asked me. I looked at him confused. Was he really asking me this?

"What? You know what I'm feeling Jasper." I said as I stepped to the side away from him.

"That's the thing, I don't! What I'm getting off you now isn't what I was getting off you when we were back home. You have been hiding what you are feeling from me. Why?" he asked as he followed my path.

"Because I don't want anyone else to go through what I am." I told him, turning around to face him.

"But Bella, how can I help you, support you with this if I don't know what you are feeling." Jasper said taking my hands again.

"I CANT PUT YOU THROUGH THIS!" I screamed at him. I actually made myself jump. I didn't mean for that to escape.

"Jasper, I love you too much to let you feel all of this. It is taking all my energy to block you as much as I am. It takes more energy than I actually have to stand up and move. You don't know what this feels like, to have someone you love so much get taken away from you." I told him.

"You're wrong. I do know what it feels like. You don't know what it did to me when you left. It killed me. I didn't do anything for weeks and weeks. I just stayed in the house, I barely hunted at all. I came looking for you because I knew that you were the only thing that I wanted. I know what it feels like to have the most important thing in your life not be with you. It is just as hard for me to see you like this. It is even harder knowing that you won't let me help you." Jasper said, still holding my hands.

"Jasper, I'm sorry that I put you through that, but I need to do this on my own. I will not inflict what I am feeling on to someone I love so much. Please, I don't want to hurt you." I begged him, tears building up in my eyes, at the thought of him feeling what I was right now.

"Bella, im a lot stronger than you think I am. And you will be to if. You. Let. Me. Help." Jasper said the last few words one by one as he took my face in his hands and looked in my eyes.

I could tell from his eyes that this was killing him. That he could see how this affected me, but because I wasn't letting him fell the full effect of what I was feeling, he didn't know how to help me. And I have a strange feeling that that was new for him. He always knew what to do.

"Fine." Giving up arguing with him about this.

Jasper leaned in and kissed me softly, making it slightly easier for me to let go of my emotions. I knew how much he loved me and that he was willing to go through so much emotional pain to help me. He continued to kiss me as I began to let go of what I had been bottling up for the last few days. As soon as I let it go, there was nothing that I could do to control my physical actions. I fell to the floor with Jaspers arms around me and screamed. It physically hurt when I finally let all my emotions free. Jasper still held onto me even as i fell to the ground. I didn't look at him, because I knew that I couldn't bear to see him in pain.

I left all my emotions go waiting for Jasper to break. But he didn't. After a few minutes, I felt the pain begin to leave. I sighed and allowed myself to relax into Jasper arms. It literally felt that a huge weight has been taken off me, even if it was only for a short period of time. I felt so much light after Jasper had helped me cope with this. I stayed in his arms a few seconds longer before I pulled him back down to me and kissed him. Over the last few days, my feelings for Jasper had been pushed to the back of my mind, over the worry I was feeling for Charlotte, but now that those feelings had been lessened I realised just how much I needed him. How much I loved him.

He wrapped his arms around me and held me to his body and he continued to kiss me. I put my hands on his face as I pulled away.

"Thank you." I whispered, smiling at him.

He kissed me softly again before smiling back at me.

"You're welcome. Please, never do this to me again. Never hide from me Bella." He asked me, looking in my eyes.

"I promise." I said again before he pulled me up off the ground, bringing my hands to his lips, he kissed the back of my hands lightly.

"Right, I promise that we will go hunting, but I need to talk to you about something else before we do." He said.

"What is it? " I asked him, I could tell her was worried about something, and I had a strange feeling I knew what it was about.

"What was the matter with you on the plane ride over here?" he asked me.

"I told you, I don't know. But I have a feeling that whatever it is will still be there after I get Charlotte back." I said as tired to move away from him so that I could go hunting, but Jasper held me back.

"But Bella, I'm worried about this now. It isn't normal for a vampire to sleep, it really isn't normal for a vampire to be sick." Jasper said as he held me back.

"How do you know I was sick?" I asked.

"I could taste the blood on your lips when I kissed you, and you hadn't been hunting since a few days before, so you couldn't even say it was from a fresh hunt." Jasper said.

I"I don't know what to say. It isn't even as if I can get a stomach bug or something…" I said trailing off as my mind wondered off to the impossible.

No! I couldn't be. It was impossible. But everything linked together. Change in sleeping habits (Well that wasn't hard!) sudden mood changes ( Not that you can blame me) and throwing my guts up (Ok, I had no excuse for that one ). I dropped Jasper hand and put my hands on my head.

"Bella, what's wrong?" he asked me, yet more concern lacing his voice

"I might be pregnant." I said. Saying it out loud only made it more real in my mind. That was the only logical thing that made sense right now.

"You cant be Bella. It's impossible. Vampires can't have children, you know this." Jasper explained.

"I know that, but I'm not exactly a normal vampire am I? I'm the only vampire that I know of that can cry. With tears." I said to him.

"Yes, I know but keeping that small part of your humanity doesn't mean that you can have children again." He said again, sounding flustered. I wonder if the idea was going through his mind right now.

"But it is still a part of what I was like when I am human. Jasper, are you honestly saying that there isn't the slightest, tidy chance that by keeping that part of me human, there could also be other aspects that are human." I asked him. He didn't answer me, but he looked like he was going to argue with me so I started talking again.

"I honestly believe that I was put on this planet for a reason. I always have, and that was to be around children and to love them. What is this is supposed happen to me again. You know that I feel different around children compared to anyone else you know. It is more than a maternal instinct for me. I need children around me to function. Have you never thought it strange for a vampire to open a day nursery?" I asked him.

"Yes, but not with you. You're special." He said.

"Exactly! So if I am special, why would it be so strange that I be allowed to be a mother again." I asked him.

He didn't answer me again, but I could tell from the look I his eyes that he wasn't going to answer me, or argue with me for that matter.

"I will talk to Carlisle when we get back. But first I need to hunt and then I am getting my daughter. Please think about what I have said. The more you think about it, the more it will make sense." I told him as I left his side and ran through the forest looking for my first meal. It didn't take long before I sensed Jasper following me.

**So what do you think? I am thinking about writting a sequal to this, with the pregnancy and everything, but i really need your thought on this chapter, so please, i need your reviews for this chapter if i can even start planning a new story. so let me know ASAP! so im going to get started on the next chapter. hopefully hear from you soon. **

**XXCullenXX**

**xxx**


	28. Chapter 28

**Heyya, new chapter up :) thanks for everyone who reviewed the last chapter i now have some idea about what im going to write in my story, but i have to finish this one first. there isnt that much left of this story, so enjoy it :P anyway, ill leave you read now.**

Bella's POV

We hunted for a few hours, building our strength back up. I was surprised at how thirsty I was. Thinking about it, I shouldn't have been surprised at that, I had thrown up the content of my stomach a few hours ago so I needed to put some of it back in my body.

After we had finished hunting, we turned and went back to the house. When we got back there, I notices the car was still missing. Peter must have still been out.

"How long do you think Peter will be?" I asked Jasper as we walked into the house.

"I'm not sure. He shouldn't be long, we have been gone a few hours. Come on we both need a shower." Jasper said, taking my hand and walking into the house. I looked down at myself that was covered in dirt and mud.

"I think you might be right." I said, laughing to myself as we walked into the house.

As soon as I closed the door Jasper wrapped his arms around me and held me close to his body.

"Not that I oppose having a hug from you, but why?" I asked as I wrapped my arms around his waist.

"I just want to hold you. We have a lot of things to talk about when we get back. But before we do that, I need you to promise me that after all this is over and after we get Char back, that me and you will go away somewhere by ourselves." Jasper asked me.

"That was the plan in the first place." I said as I snuggled into his chest again.

"Yes it was and now more than ever, I think we are going to need that time together." He said. I moved my head and kissed him on the lips. I filled the kiss with everything that I felt about him. Love and adoration were at the forefront of what I was sending him.

He kissed me back, wrapped his arms around me and pulled me against him. The kiss turned into something more that I had anticipated it would, it was harder and rougher, but that is exactly what I needed. I had released my emotions through Jasper, but now I needed a physical outlet for my emotions. And Jasper seemed to be willing to help me.

I pushed my emotions onto Jasper so that he would get an idea of what I needed right now. Him.

He ran his hands down my waist and over down my legs, so that he could pick me up and I then wrapped my legs around his waist. I moaned as he pushed me against the door and his lips moved lower to my neck. I rocker my hips against him trying to get a bit of friction going. Jasper moaned against my neck and began to mirror my movements. Soon Jasper moved up from the door and began walking towards the stairs. It didn't take long for Jasper to get up the stairs and into one of the spare rooms that was in the house. Jasper placed me in the middle of the double bed that was in the room and lets his hand roam over my body.

As Jasper began kissing my neck, over my shoulders , my chest. I suddenly felt guilty and bad about myself. Of course Jasper caught onto this. He stopped his trail of kisses and moved back up my body so that he could look me in the eye.

"What's wrong?" Jasper asked, his voiced filled with concern.

"I can't do this." I said as I got up from underneath him and moved to the other side of the room.

Jasper didn't say do anything apart from roll over on the bed and rubbed his eyes with the back of his hands.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that. It was just nice for you to relax and be yourself for a little while." Jasper said sitting up on the bed.

"No it wasn't your fault. I shouldn't have done anything. God, I'm such a horrible person! How could I even think about sex when my child is missing." I felt tears filling my eyes for what felt like the millionth time today. Stupid emotions!

"You are not a horrible person. Never say that!" Jasper said as he came over to me and took my face in his hands.

I didn't have the strength to argue with him about this, so I let myself fall against his chest. I stayed there for a few minutes before Jasper pushed me away and smiled at me.

"Right, how about we get back to the original idea having a shower and freshening up before Peter gets back." He asked me.

"It sounds like a good idea. Do you want to go first?" I asked him.

"I will only go first if you join me. I promise I will be good." He asked me, smiling at me. I would like to find a women on this planet that could say no to this man when he pulled a face like that. No, scratch that. I would like to find a women who could say no to Jasper full stop!

"Well, as long as you promise to be good. I hope you're not upset about just now, but I have more things on my mind right now." I said as I ran my hands down his chest.

"Of course I'm not upset. What do you take me for? Now come on, I hate to tell you think darlin but you stink." He said to me, as he took my hands and pulled me into the bathroom.

We had a shower, and true to his word Jasper behaved himself in the shower, only using his hands to clean me. Some areas more thoroughly than others but I wasn't going to complain. Jasper made me feel loved, and I think I needed that after earlier.

About 5 minutes after we had got out of the shower, We heard the car pulling up to the house.

"Peter must be back." Jasper said as he pulled on a pair of jeans.

"It would appear so. I'll go down and see him now." I said

"Not like that you're not." Jasper said, looking at my current attire. I don't think blue lace underwear, was a good thing to wear to go and speak with your son in law.

I walked over to the bag and pulled out a pair of track suit bottoms and a hoodie that Jasper had packed in a bag before we left and went down stairs to see Peter.

"Hey. How was your hunt?" I asked him as I walked into the living room.

"I'm going to save you the details and say, fine thanks." He said, smiling at me. He took off his jacket and threw it over the back of the chair

"Where's Jasper?" Peter asked.

"He has just got out of the shower. He should be down now." I said.

"I'll go see him now. I need a shower anyway." He said as he walked past me up the stairs.

Peter had been gone a few seconds when I heard something vibrate in his coat pocket. I went over too see what it was. The vibrating sound continued, I then found a mobile phone. I knew I shouldn't have looked, but I couldn't help it. I pulled the phone out of his pocket and saw that he had got a text. I checked behind me so make sure that no one was coming down the stairs before I pressed the button that opened the text.

_Peter, please help me! I don't have time to call you they are going to be back now. I don't know where I am only that I'm in a castle, and everyone here has Italian accents so I think I'm in Italy. I'm scared Peter. Please my love come find me. I need you. _

I didn't have time to allow myself to react. I dropped the phone onto the chair and picked up the car keys that were on the table and ran out of the house. There was no way now that I would wait till morning to go and get charlotte.

Jaspers POV

Bella and I heard the car pull up outside the house. Peter must have come back from his hunt. I hoped that he wasn't going to make a habit of hunting humans again. He was doing so well when he was back at Bella's.

Bella had left the room to go see Peter. I took this opportunity while I was alone to check something. I had been planning to do this since Bella had suggested going away for the weekend by ourselves. I pulled out the box that contained the engagement ring that I planned to place on Bella's finger as soon as possible, but since Charlotte has been taken, my plans had been put on hold for a while, but as Bella had promised that we could go away together after all this I planned to ask her to marry me soon. I had didn't have many things from before my change, but I did have a ring that my mother had given me before I went away to the army. The ring that my mother had given me was a gold banded ring, with two sapphire 3 sapphire stones and 2 diamonds on the top. I know it was old fashioned, and nothing compared to what I could have gone and bought in somewhere like Tiffany's, but I think Bella would like it.

I heard Peter coming up the stairs, so I put the ring back where I got it from. I knew that he would be happy if I proposed to Bella, but I didn't exactly want to say anything to him about this until I knew that Charlotte was safe.

"Hey, how was your hunt?" I asked him as he popped his head into the door.

"Fine. You should have come with me though, I feel so much better." He said looking at me hopefully.

"I thought I was the one who was trying to convert you to a different diet?" I asked him, trying to keep the mood light.

"And I will go back to it, but only after I have charlotte back, and I need by full strength to do that." He said, sill in the doorway.

"We will get her back. This time tomorrow she will be back." I told him.

He smiled weakly at me before leaving the room.

I was just about to go down stairs to see Bella, just as I heard a car outside, The only car that was outside the house was Peters. I ran out of the room, praying to what ever god would listen to me, that Bella was still in the house. Please let her still be here.

I called her name as I ran down the stairs and into the living room.

The front door was wide open and Bella was no where to be seen.

"Peter!" I called up stairs.

"What!" he shouted back.

"Where did you put the keys to the car?" I shouted at him.

"On the table by the door. Why?" he replied sounding worried.

"For fuck sake Bella! Peter we need to go. Bella has gone. And I have a idea where she has gone." I said as I went to leave the house.

"What? Why would she go?" Peter asked running down the stairs after me.

"I don't know. Come on grab your stuff, we got to go for a run." I said, still standing in the doorway, waiting for Peter to get what ever he wanted from the living room. He picked up his phone and frowned at him.

"What is it?" I asked him, walking into the living room.

"I think I just found the reason Bella ran." Peter said, holding the phone out to me numbly.

I read the message that was on the screen. Well of course she was going to go on her own after reading this.

"She has to stop doing this." I said as I gave the phone back to Peter.

"Doing what?"

"Running. This is the second time she has run now." I explained as we walked out of the house.

"Give her a break, she has her reasons. I don't know why she ran the last time, but I bet it was something to either protect herself, or you." Peter said as he closed the door.

I didn't answer him, I just kept my head down and began to run. I just wanting to get to Bella and make sure she didn't do anything stupid. Like face the Volturi by herself.

Charlotte POV

I sat in the room that they had kept me in for the last few days. I had no idea where I was, well I hadn't had chance to see anything. The room that I had been put in however big and comfortable it was, didn't have any windows so I couldn't even look outside. I had been left alone for the first time in days, so I took this chance to text peter. I know that he must have been looking for me and he didn't know where I was. I just wanted to get out of here. I heard someone moving on the other side of the door. I just had enough time I put the phone away before the door opened.

The one who was called Aro came into the room, smiling like everything was fine.

"My dear one, you look so scared when I walked into the room" he said as he closed the door behind him.

"Do you blame me? You stole me away from my mate and brought me here when I haven't done anything. And I still don't know why I am here." I said as I backwards away from him.

"I admit, the way in which we brought you here could have been done differently, but apart from that, we have given you no reason to fear us. As soon as we get what we want, you are free to go. You are not a prisoner here." He said.

"If I am not your prisoner then why have I not been allowed out of the castle to hunt?" I asked him.

"My dear, you have been given several opportunities to quench your thirst, you have just declined our offer."

"I don't drink from humans. I feed of animals." I told him.

"Like your mother? Don't look so surprised. There isn't much that goes on in the world that we don't hear about. And this piece of information will allow me to get something that I have wanted for many years." Aro said walking towards me.

"And what is that?" I asked him as he continued to walk towards me.

"Bella of course. You are the perfect person to encourage her to come to me. There is nothing a mother wouldn't do to protect her child." Aro said as he turned around and left the room.

What did my mother have to do with all of this?

**We actually heard from Charlotte in this chapter, interesting. i know ive kept her in the dark for a while, but i thought it would be nice to see that she was still alive lol. what did you think? Like always im going to ask that you leave some kind of review. anything would be great. **

**See you all soon. **

**XXCullenXX**

**xxx**


	29. Chapter 29

**Heyya everyone, i know it has been a while, but it is time for a new chapter :) This isnt quite the end, but there are only going to be 2 or 3 chapters after this one :( i know it is sad, buti have taken longer than i expected to write this story and uni is getting quite stressful so i dont have enough time to write stories and do my degree. anyway, enough of me. ill let you carry on with this one for now. see you at the bottom :)**

Bella's POV 

It didn't take me long to find my way to the castle where I knew Charlotte was. After being away from here for as long as I have, I felt a little uneasy about being here but familiar at the same time. It was a very strange feeling. As I drove up to the castle I realised I didn't have a clue what I was going to do. I really didn't think about this when I left the house and I really should have. I stopped the car outside the entrance that I knew that I knew was exclusively used by the vampires. I opened the door and walked into the building that I had made a point of avoiding for years. I don't know what I expected to find inside but it certainly wasn't what I saw. The entrance hall looked more like the foyer of a modern sky scraper in New York, not a 1000 year old castle. The walls had been painted with Black and white patters and looked very modern and new. You really wouldn't have put this with the people who lived here. There were a 4 sofas in the room along with small end tables that matched the colour scheme. The biggest surprise in the room was what I saw next. There was a desk in the centre of the room where a human women sat typing away on a computer. I didn't move, but she looked up from her desk and smiled at me.

"Oh hello. Can I help you with anything?" she asked me, looking directly at me, smiling calmly.

"Do you work here?" I asked her, slightly confused.

"Of course I do." The girl laughed a little at my question.

"I need to see Aro. Could you please tell me where he is?" I asked her, coming out of my confused haze.

"Oh im sorry, Aro isn't seeing anyone today, but I can make an appointment for you." She said clicking on her computer.

An appointment? Was she serious!

"No, I need to see him now! And im pretty sure he is going to want to see me!" I growled at her.

She didn't say anything else, but she did pick up her phone and dial a number. When the person on the other end picked up, she began speaking in Italian. I seriously wish I had at least attempted to learn the language when I was here. Would make things so much easier right now, instead of standing here trying to listen to a conversation that I couldn't understand.

"What is your name miss?" she asked me, removing the phone from here ear

"Isabella Swan." I answered.

Before she could even put the phone back to her ear, the person on the other end, began speaking quickly.

She nodded her head before putting the phone down.

"My apologise miss Swan, I didn't realise you were expected. If you follow the corridor down there, you will find Aro on the third door on the right. He is waiting for you." She said, smiling at me.

I nodded my head lightly before walking quickly down the corridor to the door she had said Aro would be in.

I didn't hesitate when I get to the room. I opened the door and walked in. Aro was standing there with a smile on his face.

"Bella, my dear. How nice of you to finally arrive." Aro said as I closed the door behind me.

"Where is my daughter?" I asked and I walked towards him.

"Oh Charlotte is perfectly fine. Did you really think that I would actually hurt her?" he asked me.

"Well you kidnapped her and brought her half way around the world. I really wouldn't put it past you." I told him.

"Well I can assure she is fine and perfectly safe. I will bring her down after you and I have talked." He said, walking over to a set of chairs that was on one side of the room.

"And what would I want to talk to you for?" I asked him, as I watched him sit down in one of the chairs.

"Because you want your daughter back. Do not think I am unaware of what a mother would do for her children." Aro told me knowingly.

"Fine! But let me see her first so that I know your not lying to me." I growled at him.

"I do not lie Isabella. Your daughter has been brought here simply as bait for you. Not an incentive for you to talk with me." Aro said as he got up from the chair and walked towards a door that was on the other side of the room. I heard him talk to someone on the other side before coming back into the room. Moments later, I could hear a number of foot steps coming towards us. The second time the door opened, I nearly cried. Charlotte appeared in the middle of Demitri and Felix.

"Mama!" she cried as she ran forwards towards me. My arms were open ready for her as she came hurdling towards me.

"Oh my god! Thank god your alright! You are ok aren't you? They didn't hurt you?" I asked her as I held her close to me, stroking her hair back.

"No, they didn't hurt me. I'm fine. Im just happy to see you." She said as she clutched to me tighter.

"Not as happy as I am to see you baby." I pulled her back from her and looked into her eyes. Her eyes that had been turning an orange/ gold colour the last time I saw her, were now black pits.

"When was the last time you hunted?" I asked her.

"the day they took me." She said looking right into my eyes.

She must have been here at least a week. By the time that she had been taken, to peter looking for her and then coming for Jasper and me and finally getting here. I know we had only been travelling for about a day or two, but she must have been here much longer.

"Why haven't you let her hunt?" I asked Aro over Charlottes shoulder.

"We have given her opportunity to feed, but she declined every time. It seems your daughter is sticking to your way of life." Aro said from the other side of the room.

"Well you should have let her go out and hunt." I said as charlotte moved to my side.

"And risk her running off to you. Now now Bella, you must think I am stupid if you think I would allow that." Aro said smugly.

"Now that you have seen that your daughter is perfectly safe and unharmed, I do believe that you said you would talk to me about something." Aro said, moving back over to the chairs that he had been sitting in previously.

"Fine. Charlotte, go wait outside. Ill be out in a few minutes." I told my daughter. Before she could move, Demetri had pulled her from and and forced her arms behind her back.

"No! don't hurt her. Let her go, you have what you want now. I'm here!" I screamed.

"Yes I do. But for all I know as soon as Charlotte is safely outside the room, you could use your powers against myself or my guard and I cant have that." Aro said, smiling at me as if this was a normal conversation.

"You bastard." I growled at him. Just as I could feel myself taking control of him, I heard Charlotte scream from behind me. I turned around to see Demetri pulling her arms back further, so that they were slowly being pulled away from her body.

I calmed down and turned to face Aro again.

"You have made it very plain that the source of your power comes from your emotions, so naturally I took precautions after I knew how to get you here." Aro said looking over at Demetri who let Charlottes arms go. I heard her sigh in relief as soon as her arms were free.

"What do you want with me?" I asked, turning to face Aro again.

"You know exactly what it is I want from you my dear." He answered me. I backed away from him knowing the price that I would have to pay for him to get what he wanted.

Jasper's POV 

It took Peter and I longer than I would have thought to get to the castle. I found a door that went into a large reception area that looked like it belonged more in a business environment, rather than the castle of vampires.

"Hello. Can I help you?" A Young women asked from behind the glass desk that was in the room.

"Um, have you seen a women come through here. Long brown hair, slim figure?" I asked.

"Yes, Miss Swan is talking with Aro at the moment. You can wait out here if you want." She offered.

I listened hard to see if I could hear anything, but I couldn't. they must have super thick doors here so they could have privacy.

"Can you tell me where she is?" I asked her, throwing waves of honesty at her.

"down the corridor, and it is the third door on the right." She told me. I told Peter to stay here and wait for me. The last thing that I needed was for him to go flying off the handle if Charlotte was in the room with Bella. Which was very likely. I don't know if I would be able to watch his back and mine, while trying to concentrate on getting Bella and Charlotte out of here safely.

I thanked The women behind the desk before I walked down the corridor towards the door that she had directed me too. I could hear someone talking in side the room, but I couldn't hear exactly what was being said. The doors they have in here must be really thick.

I opened the door to walk into the room where I knew Bella was with Aro and the rest of the Volturi. I saw Bella standing with her back towards me, facing Aro. I didn't get a chance to say anything before Aro spoke.

"Mr Whitlock. What a pleasure to see you are here already." Aro said to me. Was I expected to be here?

Bella turned around to face me with tears in her eyes. As soon as her eyes met mine, I was engulfed with a wave of fear coming off her.

I had never personally met Aro, but I had heard from Carlisle that he was highly respected throughout our world, so the least I could do was to answer him.

"Aro. I did not know that I was to be expected." I said to him, before looking back to Bella.

"Well, I assumed that you would have accompanied Bella to Italy, although I did not expect you to arrive at the castle like you have." He said smiling at me, but I could tell that it was not a genuine smile.

"I had to make sure she was safe." I glanced to the side to see Charlotte standing next to a larger man, who wasn't much bigger than Emmett. I could only assume that he was Demetri from how Carlisle had described them. By the look of Charlottes eyes, it was plainly obvious that she had not hunted for a while. I was glad that I had told Peter to wait outside.

I heard Bella turn around and walk towards me. Automatically, I opened my arms for her so that she could wrap her arms around me. I tried to get a newer gauge on Bella's emotions, but she was hiding them from me again. I needed to know why.

"What is going on Bella?" I asked her as I held her closer to me.

"Why do you always follow me?" she asked me, moving her head away from my chest so that she could look up at me and into my eyes.

"Because I'm not going to let you leave me again." I told her. What other answer was she expecting me to give her.

"But every time you follow me, you put yourself in danger. I hate that." She told me, tears running down her face.

I didn't know what she was talking about, but I didn't really have time to think about it, before I was ripped from around Bella and flung into a wall. I heard Bella scream before someone picked me up and threw me again. It must have been a pretty decent throw as well, because this one actually hurt.

"Stop! You have what you want now let him go!" Bella screamed at Aro.

I felt someone grab me by the tops of my arms and pull me off the floor.

"You said that if I gave you what you wanted that no one would be hurt. Please stop." I heard Bella crying.

"I said no such thing. What I said was that if you join me I would let who ever you wanted to live. Now I'm giving you a choice. Your daughter or you mate. You decide." Aro said smiling at me over Bella's shoulder.

The vampire who had thrown me into the wall grabbed me again, pulling my arms behind me with one hand and pulling my head painfully to the side with the other.

Bella turned around and looked at both me and Charlotte. I could see the tears that she had in her eyes still falling down her face.

"I want them both." She said not looking at anyone.

"I'm afraid that will not be possible." Aro answered her. I looked at Bella praying that she would look at me. She did finally look up at me, but what I saw made me take in a sharp and sudden breath. Her eyes were black, and not a thirsty black when some of our eyes are still white. Her entire eye was black. Before I knew what was happening, Bella had pushed Aro against the back wall and had him by the throat.

"You really don't want to push me! I will kill all your guards in this room if you do not let my daughter and Jasper go now." She growled at him.

"Bella my dear, do you really think you are capable of killing anybody?" Aro asked her. I could see that he was pushing her to see if she would really do it.

"I can kill them without even looking. You have no idea the extent of my powers. Now last chance. Let them go!" she said again.

Aro didn't answer her. I knew he was testing her to see if she would do it, but I didn't know if she would be able to stop herself once she had started.

"Fine." I heard Bella answer.

I heard Charlotte gasp beside me. I looked over to see the vampire that was holding her on the floor. She really could do this. Before I knew it, my arms were let go of and the vampire holding me fell to the floor with a loud thump.

I went over to Charlotte to see if she was ok. I could tell that she was obviously upset and traumatised about everything. I wrapped my arms around her and held her to me while we both watched Bella.

"There is no way I am coming back to you now. Now that I can see what a monster you are. How can you make a women choose between her child and her lover." Bella asked Aro.

Aro didn't seem to care that two members of his guard were dead on the floor in front of him, he just smiled evilly at Bella.

"Do you think you can keep running from me. You have tried it before and look where you ended up. It just makes more sense for you to come back." Aro said.

"it really isn't. and you wont come looking for me any more because you wont remember who I am." She told him.

Aro looked confused. I couldn't see Bella's face or anything that she was doing, but what ever it was must have been painful for Aro as his screams echoed around the room.

His screams lasted for a few minutes before he also fell onto the floor.

I let go of Charlotte and ran over to Bella, just in time before her legs gave way and she began to fall to the floor.

"Bella? Are you ok?" I asked her.

"Mmm, tired." Was all she said to me. I picked her up off the floor and walked away with her.

I didn't know what she had just done to Aro, and I don't think I wanted to know.

As soon as we walked out of the room, Charlotte ran to Peter, who picked her up and kissed her hard. I could feel how relieved that he was to have her back and knowing the she was safe. He looked over at me, and saw me carrying Bella.

"What happened to her?" he asked me.

"I don't know. I just want to get her back to the house." I said as I walked outside and found the car that Bella had driven her. I got into the car, never taking Bella off my lap as Peter drove back to the house. I was glad that Charlotte was safe and with us again, but right now I was to busy worrying about my Bella and my child that she had inside her.

**Thoughts? There is going to be a sequal to this but not for a while yet im afraid. when ever i find time to write something other than and essay probably lol. You know what im going to say next, reviews please let me know what you are thinking :P **

**Till next time **

**XXCullenXX**

**xxx**


	30. Chapter 30

**Heyya everyone :) im updating quicker this time. go me. Coming to the end of this story slowly, i think i can get two more chapters out of this and a taster for the sequel :) i hope everyone likes this chapter. im trying to tie everything together now, so that i can have a clean slate for the next one :) anyway, enjoy and i will see you at the bottom.**

Jasper's POV

The Journey back to the house seemed to take longer than I thought it would. I really couldn't tell you why it took so long, but it felt like eternity to me. I continued to hold Bella in my arms all the way back. I refused to let her go until she woke up.

As soon as the car stopped, Peter jumped out and opened the back door for me to get out.

"How is she?" he asked me.

"I don't know. She hasn't moved since we left the castle. I'm going to lay her down upstairs." I said as I got out of the car and headed upstairs with Bella in my arms.

I didn't look behind me as I walked up the stairs even though I could feel how worried and scared Charlotte was behind me.

I opened the door to the bedroom with my foot and placed Bella in the centre of the bed. I sat on the bed next to her, and stroked her hair away from her face. I never realised how beautiful she was when she was asleep. Granted it wasn't something I saw on a regular basis.

"Bella please wake up. Everything is fine, you got Charlotte back and she is safe. Now please wake up" I begged her, not even knowing if she could hear me or not. I moved my head down to her perfectly flat stomach and placed my ear against it. When she first told me that she thought she was pregnant, I honestly thought she was going crazy but the more I thought about it, I knew that she was a unique vampire and I honestly believed that anything could happen, even a pregnancy. As I held my ear to her stomach I heard something that made me jump. A very small and very faint beating coming from inside Bella. This only confirmed Bella's suspicions about being pregnant.

I looked up at Bella and saw that she was still unconscious. I sighed, hoping that she would wake up soon. I leaned down and kissed the centre of Bella's stomach and listened again to the small heart beat of the baby inside her. Our baby.

I don't know how long I kept my head on Bella's stomach listening to this small, addictive sound, before I felt someone running their fingers through my hair. I looked up at Bella to see her smiling at me.

"Anything interesting down there?" She asked me.

I didn't answer her, instead I moved back up her body so that I could kiss her. I held her face in my hands and I kissed her for as long as I could. When I finally broke the kiss, I looked down at her smiling face.

"What are you so happy about, you scared the shit out of me." I said as I ran one of my fingers down her face.

"I sorry. I don't know what happened. I can remember taking away Aro's memories of me, but after that nothing." Bella said.

"Not a lot did happen after that. You pretty much passed out straight away." I told her.

Suddenly Bella sat straight up in bed, nearly head butting me.

"Where is Charlotte?" she asked, panic clear in her eyes.

"She is downstairs with Peter. She is fine. I've been waiting for you to wake up so that you can see her before I tell her to go hunting." I said as Bella tried to get off the bed.

I took her hand and steadied her, as I didn't think she had enough energy to stand on her own quite yet.

"I need to see her." Bella said, as she held onto my arm to keep herself up.

"You will. When you see her now, are you going to tell her your pregnant?" I asked her.

I saw he smile widen quite a bit when she heard me admit is out loud.

"You think I might be pregnant now as well?" she asked me.

"I thought you were pregnant a few days ago when you told me. Now I know your pregnant, unless you have a little drum inside you." I told her.

"It has a heartbeat?" she asked me, sounding surprised and happy.

"Yes, apparently, but we need to tell Carlisle about this, if not anyone else. He will need to know what is going on, since he is the only doctor we can go to at the moment. Now Charlotte needs to know tonight, and you have to tell her." I told her firmly.

"I will, I promise. But I need to see her first. I need to see that she is actually here with me. Please let me go see her." Bella, begged as she tried to move away from me.

"Ok fine, but you have to stay here. I will bring her to you." I said as I placed her back on the bed. I kissed her on the forehead before I left the room and went down stairs.

Peter and Charlotte were sitting in the living room. Charlotte was sitting in Peters lap, while he had his arms wrapped around her so that he could keep her close to him. I was happy that my friend was beginning to feel normal again, but I knew it was going to be a while before he would be able to do anything by himself. He was going to be keeping Charlotte by his side for a while, but I didn't think she had a problem with this.

"Char? Bella's awake, do you want to go see her?" I asked her, knowing the answer. She kissed Peter lightly on the lips, before getting up off his lap and went up the stairs. I followed her to Bella's room.

As soon as we were outside Bella's room, I opened the door and leaned my head inside.

"Bella, Charlotte is here." I said, moving aside so that Charlotte could come into the room.

As soon as Bella, laid eyes on her daughter, I could see a new round of tears forming in her eyes. Charlotte ran into the room and jumped into Bella's arms, which were open ready for her.

I decided that now was the time to leave them alone so that they could talk about what had happened.

I went back down stairs to see Peter. Now that Charlotte back he would be in a considerably better mood that he had been of late.

He wasn't doing anything in the living room, just sitting there. It didn't take me long to get a gauge on his emotions for me to realise how happy he was now.

"God that is a nice change." I said as I sat on the sofa next to him.

"What do you mean?" he asked me.

"You feeling happy again. Between you and Bella, I've been having a hard time over the last couple of days. I was worried about Char too, but I seriously couldn't do anything about it when I was catching the emotions of you two every day." I said, as I leaned back against the sofa, finally allowing myself to revel and relax in the positive emotions that were in this house.

"I know it has been rough for you lately and I'm sorry. But I was so worried about her Jas. I'm just happy she is back with me." He said smiling to himself.

"Im glad she is back too. I think she needs to go hunting soon though. She hasn't been able to go while they had her." I told him.

"I know. Her eyes are black. We will go out when Bella has had her time with her. I bet she is happy to have her back." Peter asked me.

"She is. I've never felt anything like what she was feeling when Charlotte went missing. I'm just glad she wont have to feel like that ever again." I said.

We didn't say anything for a few minutes. I was content to sit in silence that didn't involve having a very heavy, negative atmosphere around me, and Peter was just happy.

"What do you think they are talking about up there?" Peter asked me. This house had surprisingly thick walls, so even vampire conversations could be had in private.

"What the fuck!" I heard Charlotte scream from upstairs.

"I think I know." I told Peter, as we got up from the sofa to go upstairs.

Bella's POV

I saw Jasper close the door behind him as soon as Charlotte came into the room. I don't think I was able to register anything apart from the fact that I had my daughter back with me. I don't know how long I held her for, but I was just so happy that I knew she was safe now.

I moved her back from me and looked at her. I didn't get a good look at her when I got her back at the castle. There were dark bruises under her eyes showing just how thirsty she actually was. Her eyes were not the dark orange that they were before she left my place, They were black pits in her face.

"You really need to go hunting." I told her, stroking the hair away from her face.

"I know, I'm going to go soon. I only stayed because I wanted to see you before I went. What happened back in the castle?" she asked me.

I forgot for a moment that Charlotte didn't know what my power could do. I explained it to her as simply as I could. I could tell from the look on her face as I was telling that she was confused.

"What do you mean, I can control everything?" she asked me.

"Just that. I don't know how I can do it, but I can make anything do what ever I want. It is hard to explain in any other way. You have to actually see it be understand what I mean." I said, running my hands over my face.

"Is that what happened to those two vampires in the castle?" she asked, sounding shocked.

"Yes. I didn't intend to kill any of them, but Aro played around with my emotions and I lost control. There was no way I was going to let him hurt either you or Jasper." I told her.

"Did he want you to join them?" she asked me, sounding like she had put two and two together and realising why they had taken her.

"Yes. I was with them for a while after I was changed, and when Aro realised what I could do, he doted on me and encouraged me to stay. But I couldn't live their way of life. And I found it very hard to feed of animals when it was hard to get out of the castle, so I left. And he has been after me ever since. I don't know how he found out about you, but he obviously knew I would do what ever he wanted to get you back." I said.

She came to hug me again, and I willingly wrapped my arms around her and held her to me.

"I'm glad you got me back." She said with her head still rested on my shoulder.

"You have no idea how glad I am to have you back." It told her, as I stroked the hair on the top of her head.

"There was actually something else I wanted to tell you, and I need you to promise that you wont over react." I asked her.

She moved away from me and looked at me, confusion written all over her face.

"What is it?" she asked me.

"I think I'm pregnant." I told her, quickly, as if saying it faster would make it easier.

I was not expecting the reaction that I got from her. Instead of saying anything at all, she simply laughed at me. She obviously didn't believe me. I waited a few minutes for her laughter to subside before she spoke to me.

"Mama, you cant be pregnant. Why do you such a strange notion?" she asked me.

"I know I shouldn't be able to get pregnant, but believe me Charlotte, I am." I told her in a tone of voice that left no room for argument.

"But how? We cant have children." She said.

"I don't know, but I am. If you don't believe me, give me your hand." I told her, holding mine out to her.

She held back looking at me as if I had gone mad.

"Charlotte." I needed her to believe what I was saying.

She sighed and give me her hand slowly.

As soon as I had her hand in mine I held it to my stomach. If Jasper could hear the babies, I hoped that with our heightened senses we would be able to _feel_ the heart beat as well.

"Focus on what I have told you. They will only be light, but if Jasper can hear them I'm hoping we can feel them too." I told her.

She continued to hold her hand to my stomach. It took a while, but soon she felt something on her hand.

She jumped away from me quickly when she felt something.

"What the fuck!" she yelled.

"Language Charlotte! I know it is a shock but there is no reason to swear like that." I told her as I get out of bed and walked towards her.

Just as I got to Charlotte on the other side of the room, Jasper and Peter appeared in the door way.

"What's going on up here?" Peter asked looking from Charlotte to me.

"Nothing, Charlotte just took some news badly that's all." I said.

"What news?" Peter asked.

I looked over his shoulder to see a grinning Jasper. I knew I wasn't going to get any help from him when it came to explaining the matter of my pregnancy to anyone else. I looked at Peter before I began telling my news again.

**So, Charlotte knows about the baby. just letting you know now, Peter and Charlotte are going to be back in the next story. I want to have Charlotte involved with the pregnancy and the baby when it arrives :) so i hope you like her lol. **

**Right, that is it for now, but i'm going to try and get the next chapter up as soon as possible, so i'm going to start writing it now. i dont know when it will be posted, ill try and do it within the next few days, but you know what im like :P **

**See you all soon.  
XXCullenXX **


	31. Chapter 31

**Heyya everyone :) im back. Im sad to say that this is the last chapter of this story :( i was going to write a bit more, but to be quite honest, i forgot what i was going to write. i have been so stressed with my uni work, that my story has been put on the back burner. but it is finished now and ready for you too read. enjoy :)  
ooo, btw, small lemony stuff in here. it isnt too bad but i thought i better warn you. **

Bella's POV

As soon as I finished talking to Charlotte, Peter insisted that she go hunting. Even though I knew she had to go, I didn't want her to leave. Because I was scared that she wouldn't come back . I know it was a irrational fear since I had made sure that Aro would never be able to find us again because he had no idea who we were, but I still didn't like her being away from me.

I listened to the front door closing while still upstairs. Jasper refused to let me leave the bed, since I had blacked out when in the castle.

"Jasper I'm fine now. Please let me go?" I begged him as I lay back onto the pillows.

"No. it isn't normal for a vampire to collapse. You are staying there until at least tomorrow, and then we can call Carlisle and he can come and see you." He said, laying on the bed next to me.

"Cant we just go home? Save Carlisle coming all the way over here. We need to go home soon anyway." I told him.

"We do, but I would rather Carlisle come here so he can check on you and the baby. We really have to tell everyone about that soon." He said placing his hand on my stomach.

"Are you happy about this?" I whispered, placing my hand on top of his.

He looked at me and smiled at me.

"Of course I am. Why would I not be? You have given me something that I have never thought I would have." He said, moving up and kissing me, softly on the lips. I kissed him back, moving my hand that was on his stomach up his chest until it found its way into his hair. I pulled him closer to me, as I ran my tongue over his lips slowly. He opened his mouth to me, allowing me to explore his mouth with my own.

I rolled us slightly so that I was now straddling him, still with out breaking the kiss. His hands moved up my legs and onto my hips. I moved my kisses from his lips down his jaw. I know it had only been a few days since everything that had happened, but it was a relief to feel carefree and happy again. I felt myself smile against Jaspers neck as I moved down his throat. Jasper moved my head so that I was looking at him, still with this grin on my face.

"Welcome back." He said before kissing me lightly on the lips again.

"I haven't been anywhere." I answered in a whisper.

"Not physically you haven't, but you Have been absent for a while. I'm just glad to have you back." He said, stroking my face with his thumbs. I leaned my face into his touch.

I kissed the palm of his hand lightly before turning to smile at him.

"I'm sorry. I know I should have tried to do some things differently over the last couple of days, but I have been on auto pilot. I didn't mean to worry you." I said as I ran my hands through his hair.

"Well you did, but I understand why you did the things you did. I'm just happy to have you back to normal." He said.

I leaned down and kissed him again. This time, I kissed him harder and more passionately. After everything that had been going on over the last couple of days, me and Jasper haven't exactly been able to have 'alone time'. It just wouldn't be right for me to want to have sex with my boyfriend while I was looking for my daughter. But now everything was back to normal, so I wanted, no, needed to make up for any 'alone time' that me and Jasper had missed.

He got the message pretty quickly and sat up on the bed, so that my legs could wrap around his waist. I could feel his erection through his jeans, so I grinded onto him, just so I could get some friction going.

He rolled us over so that I was on my back, with my legs still wrapped around his waist. His hands moved over my chest and pulled up the top that I had on over my head. I helped him as soon as it got around my neck, so that I could pull it off. Jaspers kisses ran down my neck and over my chest, then down to my stomach. While he peppered my body with kisses, his hands made short work of the bottoms that I had one. Before I knew it, I was in my underwear and he was still fully dressed (Why does this always happen?)

"You have to stop doing that." I told him, as he moved back up to kiss me.

"What must I stop?" he asked me, kissing me on the lips.

"Undressing me, when you seem to have no intention of taking your clothes off." I said.

"Oh believe me, I have every intention of taking my clothes of. Just let me enjoy undressing you first." He said, kissing me on the lips again. He wrapped his arms around my back and undid my bra. I moved it off my shoulders and dropped it to the floor, sighing in relief when my breasts were no longer pressed against my chest.

"That is better." I mumbled to myself. Of course Jasper noticed. He moved his face away from mine and raised an eye brow at me.

"It is getting uncomfortable. And I have a bad feeling it is just going to get worse as I go on." I told him.

"Well, if that is the case, feel free to stop wearing them." He grinned at me. His hands moved up and grabbed one of my boobs which made me jump in surprise.

"Well that's new." He said. Placing his hand back on my chest, more gentle this time.

"Sorry. They get really sensitive when I'm pregnant. Nothing has changed, even though it has been close on 150 years since I was pregnant last." I said, running my hands through his hair.

"I think I' going to like pregnant Bella." Jasper said leaning down to kiss me again.

"I would like Jasper a little bit more, if he got some of his clothes off" I said as I kissed down his jaw.

I grabbed the bottom of his shirt that he had on and pulled it over his head before he had time to protest. As soon as he was rid of his shirt, I began unbuckling the belt on his jeans.

"Some one is eager" he said, teasingly.

"Do you blame me. I have been lying her in my underwear much longer than I should have been without any attention from you. I hope you plan to rectify that soon." I purred against his ear.

"I plan to rectify that now." He said, as his hand slipped into my knickers and over my now dripping folds. I moaned as I felt his very talented fingers stroke me, before he thrust two of them inside me.

I moaned and rocked my self against his fingers. Jasper kissed my neck as he continued to move his fingers over me.

"This isn't what I was expected, but it feels so good!" I moaned, as I arched my back.

"Oh, and what were you expecting my love." He asked me against my neck.

"I think you know what I was expecting" I told him.

He didn't answer me, he moved his fingers faster and faster, until I could no longer fight the orgasm that came over me.

After I came down from my high, I pulled Jasper back to me so that I could kiss him. He knew what I wanted, no, needed from him now. I could feel him removing his trousers and his underwear on top of me. He trailed kissed down my neck, over my chest and down my stomach, before he came to the waist band of my underwear. He pulled them off me before moving back up to my face.

"What do you expect me to do now miss Swan?" he asked me, lightly kissing me on the lips.

"Make love to me." I said, biting lightly down on his bottom lip. I felt him grin against my lips, as he slowly entered me.

I nearly screamed out in pleasure when he entered me. Pregnancy must have made me very sensitive. Jasper hadn't even moved yet and I knew I was close to falling over the edge.

"God, Jasper. You feel amazing!" I moaned as I wrapped my legs around his waist.

Jasper moved his head so that he could look me in the eye. He grinned before speaking to me.

"I really am going to like pregnant Bella aren't I?" he said as he slowly moved over me. He had barely thrust into me 3 times before I fell over the edge, screaming as I went.

Jasper stopped moving as my orgasm went through my body. I tightened my legs around his hips.

"Don't you dare stop." I growled at him.

He started moving again and I knew it wouldn't be long before another orgasm would go through me.

I think I counted three of my own orgasm's before Jasper had his own.

As soon as we were done, Jasper fell on top of me, panting.

"Do you not think my ego is big enough?" he asked me.

"What do you mean?" I asked him, as I ran my hands through his hair.

"Well, I've just given you three orgasm's in a row." He said.

"I hate to tell you this, but it wasn't all you. Pregnancy hormones are amazing things." I said as I kissed him.

"Will this happen every time we have sex?" he asked me.

"I don't know. We can certainly find out through." I said with a grin.

Jasper was still inside of me, and I could feel him harden again. And find out we did. He didn't just make love to me, he took me in any way, shape or form that we could think of and we concluded that I would have at least 4 orgasm's every time we did this. If it is possible to kill a vampire any other way, than decapitation and burning, I think I found it.

* * *

Peter and Charlotte came back from their hunt a few hours later. Jasper had finally let me out of bed, so I was downstairs watching TV when they got back. Jasper was in the other room, so Peter went straight to see him.

"Hey, do you feel better now you have hunted?" I asked Charlotte.

She came over to the sofa and sat next to me. I looked into her eyes and saw that they were still the beautiful golden colour that they had been when we were still in the states. I was so happy that she was sticking to the animal diet, even after all the turmoil that she had been through. I would have blamed her one bit if she had gone back to feeding from humans.

"Yes, I do feel better. How are you feeling?" She asked, glancing at my stomach.

"I'm fine. Have you come around to the idea a bit more now?" I asked her.

"I don't know. It is hard to get your head around an idea that should be impossible." She said.

"I know, but it is something thing that you will get your head around once I am showing, which shouldn't be long." I told her.

"I think it will be more real when I can physically see that you are pregnant, but at the moment, it's all just a jumble in my head." She said.

We sat in silence for a while, just enjoying each others company.

"Are you going to go see Carlisle about the baby?" Charlotte asked me.

"Yes, we are going to go as soon as possible. We have to tell them about the baby first before Carlisle can do anything to help." I told her.

"Peter and I aren't going to come back with you." She said quickly.

"I know. It would be nice if you came with me, but I understand if you don't want to." I told her.

"Its not that I don't want to, its just that, it has been so stressful the past few days, and me and peter need time to ourselves. I am coming back though, I'm don't want to miss any of this baby stuff." She said.

"I don't want you to miss any thing either. Because I can assure you it isn't going to happen again." I told her

"I know. Well, me and Peter are thinking about leaving today, but we'll catch up with you in a few weeks." She told me.

I didn't want her to be away for that long, but I knew that she needed time to herself.

Peter and Jasper came back into the room just as Charlotte finished talking.

"Hello ladies. You feel better now Char?" Jasper asked as he walked towards us.

"Much better." She said.

Jasper came over and sat next to me.

"How are you?" he asked me, kissing the top of my head.

"This is the 10th time you have asked me that today." I told him.

" Is it a crime that I want to make sure you are happy?" he asked me.

"You know if I'm happy, you don't have to ask me. But I'm fine thank you." I told him, as I cwtched into his side.

"Has Charlotte told you that we are going our own way for a bit?" Peter asked me.

"Yes, she has. I don't want her gone for long though." I told him.

"It wont be long. A few weeks at the most." Charlotte said.

"When are you leaving?" I asked her.

"Today." She said, looking a bit upset.

"Actually darlin, I think we should leave today too. Ill call Carlisle later, and tell him that we will be back by tomorrow." Jasper said, wrapping his arms around me.

"I guess we should go. We'll have to see if he can figure out anything about this baby." I said running my hand over my stomach. I hadn't noticed earlier, but where my stomach was normally flat, there was now a tiny bump popping out from in between my hips.

We all decided to get up and get ready to leave. While Jasper called Carlisle to tell him that we were on our way home, I said goodbye to Charlotte and Peter. I kissed and hugged both of them before they left, and now that I knew Charlotte was actually going, I found it so hard to let her go. Mind you, I don't think she found it easy either.

"You promise to come back and see me." I told her, feeling my eyes filling up with tears.

"Mama, of course I'm going to come back. I don't want to miss any of this, but you and Jasper have things you want to do, and Peter and I need time to ourselves. I promise I will come back." She said as she hugged me.

I held her close to me, as long as I could, but before long I had to let her go.

"I love you. You know that right?" I asked her.

"I love you too. I'll call as soon as I know when we are coming back. Bye Jasper." She called the last part, before getting in the car and driving away.

Jasper came from inside the house, and wrapped his hands around my waist, resting his hands on my stomach.

"Bye you guys." He called after the car, knowing that they could still probably hear him.

Jasper didn't ask how I was feeling, but I could tell that he as gauging my emotions. He could tell that I was upset, so he held me closer to him and began running his hands over my little bump of a belly.

"She is going to be fine. She will be back with you before you know it." He said, as he kissed my shoulder.

"I know, it's just hard to watch her leave." I said, letting the tears run down my face.

Jasper turned me around, and hugged me close to his chest. My arms went around his waist so I could hold myself to him.

" I know it is hard, but think about it, by the time she comes back, you will know more about this little baby that is inside here, Esme would have probably designed and stared a nursery, we might have names picked out, the whole lot. But first we have to go see Carlisle. He is very excited by the way. Not only is he going to be a grandfather, but you are a vampire medical marvel. Are you ready to go home?" he asked me.

I couldn't help but laugh at what he was saying. I nodded my head against his chest, before looking up at him. He wiped the tears from my eyes, before kissing me softly.

"Come on, lets go home." He said, as he closed the door behind him and we got into the car to go to the airport to make our way home.

**So? how was the last chapter? let me know.  
Right, there will be a sequel to this, i promise, but it wont be for a while yet. i have too much uni work to be getting on with and writing fanfictions, so you are going to have to wait a few months. sorry. you will get another story, one of my friends who i live with reads my stories, so you can garentee that she will make me write a new story :P  
Anyway, you guys know the drill. send me any reviews about the chapter, and i will keep you posted on the progress of the next one. if i have anything to tell you i will put a AN in this story so keep your eyes open. :)  
I'm going now, i will see you all as soon as i possibly can. bye bye. **

**XXCullenXX**

**XXXXXXXX **


	32. Chapter 32

**Hey everyone, this is it. The last chapter of this story. i knowi said this the last time i updated but this is seriously the end. i will be starting the new story as soon as i can, as i have finished uni now for summer, so update will be more often as soon as i get a few chapters done. **

**This is quite a lengthy chapter, so i will let you read it now. see you at the bottom.**

The journey back was no where near as stressful as the one we had over to Italy. However, I was sick again on the flight back. I hoped that it was only planes that set off the sickness, but I doubted it highly. I was great full however that I hadn't been ill every day, only twice.

When we landed back home, we decided to go back to my place for a few hours. I realised before we left Italy that I had totally forgotten about my cat when I just upped and left. But of course, Alice had taken care of it. When I got back to my house, the rooms were spotless and my cat was still alive.

I knew she was here because I could hear her upstairs, she must be sleeping.

"I see Alice didn't forget about your demon cat." Jasper said as he closed the door behind him.

"I know. I feel so bad that I left her with no food or anything." I said as I sat down on the sofa.

"Bella, she is a cat, if there was no food here she would have gone out and found some. She would have been fine." He said as he sat down next to me.

I snuggled into his side, as he wrapped his arm around me.

"When do we have to go see Carlisle?" I asked him.

"Later on this afternoon, we'll have a few hours here first before we go." He said.

I wrapped my arm around his waist and pulled myself closer to him.

"I know I'm going to sound like a pain in the arse now, but I'm thirsty. I need to go hunting." I said.

"I was waiting for you to say that. You haven't been for a few days and you were sick on the plane over here. Come on then." Jasper said, taking my hand and leading me out of the door and back to my car.

It didn't take us long to get to where I usually hunted. I got out of the car and almost immediately ran ahead to look for something. It was early evening, so all the animals that were around were settling down for the night soon so they wouldn't be in the mood to run very far. I hoped. I really wasn't in the mood to run after anything this evening.

I found a small group of wolves sitting in the clearing. There were about 5 adults and a small group of cubs. I think it must have been the maternal side of me that didn't want to see any of these cubs go hungry if I killed their mother. I decided to leave this group of animals and move on to another group.

It took me a little bit longer to find another group of animals. It was a small group of deer. Not as tasty as the wolves I had left behind, but they would have to do for now. I caught one and brought it down quickly and drained it. Normally, that would have been enough for me, but it didn't touch the burning in my throat as much as I needed it to, so I took down a few more. Still nothing. Jasper caught up at me and looked at the number of animals that I had taken down.

"Wow, you really were thirsty. It's only been a few days Bella. This looks like you haven't fed in weeks." He said.

"I know, and the bad thing is I'm still thirsty." I told him, the burning in my throat still there.

"How can you still be thirsty?" he asked me.

"I don't know! I just know that I am. I really need to go see Carlisle to see if he can think of any reason why I am like this." I told him.

"Maybe the pregnancy has something to do with it. I mean, you are feeding two now." He said.

"Maybe, but id rather have Carlisle opinion before I jump to my own conclusions."

Jasper needed to hunt a little as well, so we both went off looking for something. It had just taken down what felt like my 50th kill of the evening, when I heard something coming towards me. I instantly panicked and went straight into a defensive crouch, waiting for someone to jump out at me. After a few minutes, nothing happened so I relaxed. Suddenly out of no where, something landed on my back, I grabbed who ever had landed on me and threw them into the nearest tree. The loud squeak that came from the person I had just thrown was very familiar. I looked over my shoulder and groaned at the person I found on the floor.

"Alice. What are you doing?" I asked her as I helped her off the floor.

"I was trying to surprise you. I saw you coming back from Italy and then you needed to hunt, so I came to see you. Is Charlotte ok?" she asked me.

"Yes Charlotte is fine, her and Peter have gone their own way for a while, but they will be back soon. Did you come on your own?" I asked her.

"That's good to hear about Charlotte. No, Edward came with me, but I think he has gone ahead to find Jasper." She said, glancing around her.

Jasper must have been further away than I thought he was because I couldn't hear either him or Edward.

"So is there anything you want to tell me?" Alice asked, looking at me knowingly.

"Alice, if you know there is something for me to tell you, then you already know." I told her.

"I know, I just need to hear from you before I scream! So, are you really pregnant?"

"Well if you of all people have to ask then you already know the answer. But to protect my ears I will tell you. Yes, I am." I smiled at her.

Of course, that didn't stop her from screaming. She jumped on me and I fell to the ground.

"Oh my god Bella, this is so exciting. How far along as you?" she asked me, standing back up and pulling me to my feet.

"I don't know. We are going to go see Carlisle later to see if he can tell me anything. I just thought of something else that I can talk to him about." Rubbing my hand down my throat.

"What's the matter?" Alice asked me.

"I don't know. I've just taken down practically a whole herd of deer, and my throat still feels like I haven't hunted for weeks." I told her.

"Well come on then. I'm sure the guys aren't that far away. They can catch up with us." She said taking my hand and began to drag me with her, before someone grabbed my other arm.

"Really Alice, you think I'm going to let her go alone, when I need to see Carlisle too." Jasper said, pulling me against his chest.

"Hey Jazz. Sorry, I didn't know how far away you were. You know I wouldn't have done anything without you there." She said, as she went to give him a hug.

He hugged her back and lifted her tiny frame off the ground.

"Why do I think you are lying sweetheart." Edwards voice came from the woods behind Jasper.

"I love your confidence in me Edward." She said, as she went over to stand next to Edward.

"So are we going to see Carlisle or not?" I asked, as I pulled Jasper behind me as I made my way towards the Cullen's house.

I had to be honest, I was a little nervous about what Carlisle was going to say to me. As far as I am aware I am the only vampire who has been able to fall pregnant.

When we got to the house, I could hear Emmett and Rosalie in the living room watching TV.

"Look who I found!" Alice sang as she skipped into the house.

"Hey Bella, long time no see. How are you?" Emmett asked me from the sofa.

"I'm fine. Had a rather…hectic few weeks." I told them.

"Oh yeah we heard about that. Is Charlotte ok?" Rosalie asked me, leaning over the back of the sofa.

"Yes, she is fine. Her and Peter have gone their own way for a while. That isn't the only thing. I'm not sure if Alice has said anything or not so I'd better tell you. I'm going to have a baby." I said. To me it sounded like the most normal thing in the world, but I knew to a house of Vampires it sounded like a joke.

"Are you serious?" Rose asked me.

"Deadly. That's why I'm here I need Carlisle's expertise on this little matter." I said, looking around wondering where the hell Carlisle was.

"He is upstairs in his study" Edward said from behind me.

"haven't I blocked you from my head once?" I asked him.

"Yes, but you have let your guard down. Now I can hear it just as well as anyone else." He said, grinning.

I really couldn't be bothered to deal with this again. I came here to see Carlisle, so I ignored Edward and took Jasper by the hand and pulled him towards the stairs.

"Congratulations by the way Bella." Rose called from the bottom of the stairs.

When we got to the top of the stairs, I went to knock on the door to Carlisle's study. It would have been totally pointless, because he knew I was coming, and called me in before I reached the door.

"Hello Bella. How are you?" he asked me as I walked into his office.

"I'm fine. I'm assuming you heard the conversation down stairs?" I asked him.

"I did" he sighed

"Are you certain you are pregnant?" he asked me.

"Well it is either that or she has a small drum in her stomach." Jasper said from behind me.

"It has a heart beat?" Carlisle asked, sounding surprised.

"Yes, it has a heart beat." I answered him.

"How long have you been having symptoms?" Carlisle asked.

"I'm not sure. About 2 weeks. Maybe longer" I said. I hadn't really been keeping track of the days since the whole Charlotte thing.

"That is early for the heart to start beating. Would you mind if I ran a few test to try and figure this out?" he asked as he walked back over to his desk.

"I was hoping you would run a few test if in honest Carlisle." I told him, running my hand over my stomach.

"I will do what ever I can to help Bella. I know how scary this must be for you, but I promise you will be fine." Carlisle assured me.

"Oh, I'm not scared Carlisle. Surprised obviously, but I wouldn't say that I'm scared about this." I said, smiling to myself.

The only reason I can think of that Carlisle would have an ultrasound scanner in his office was that she he was a doctor, or that Alice had told him about the visions that she had on me having a baby and he wanted to be prepared, I don't know.

Now, I know that I have had children before now, but that was over 100 years ago, the whole concept of pre-natal care was new to me.

"Would you like to have a scan Bella? I can't guarantee we will be able to see anything mind you, but we can try?" Carlisle said.

"Why do you think we wont be able to see anything?" Jasper asked.

"Because our skin is so thick, there is no guarantee that the scanner will be able to get deep enough to create an image." Carlisle explained.

I looked over at Jasper, and he looked disappointed when Carlisle said that there was a chance that we wouldn't be able to see the baby.

Carlisle got the machine up and running and tried to get a picture of the baby up on the screen, but he proved his theory right and couldn't get an image. I was a little disappointed at the fact that I couldn't see my baby, but as long as I knew that she was happy and healthy inside there I really didn't mind not being able to see.

As soon as Carlisle had finished with the scan, he asked me if I had any questions that I wanted answers too. So I thought I would ask him about my recent hunting trip. My throat was burning again, and I have only been back about an hour.

"I do have one question. I have went hunting about an hour ago, and I took down at least twice as many animals that I would normally need, and I am still thirsty." I told him.

"Do you feel any difference after you have fed?" Carlisle asked me.

"No. I feel lie I haven't fed for weeks, and it has been an hour." I said.

Carlisle looked confused at what I had just told him.

"Have you ever thought about changing your diet?" Carlisle asked me.

"No! I'm not going to kill people Carlisle. How can you even suggest that?" I asked him shocked.

"I know it isn't an ideal situation, but think about it. Our diet goes against our nature. The only reason it works for us is because we force ourselves to keep to it, but this baby isn't going to know that. And I believe there is a way that you can get the blood that you need to keep yourself and this baby healthy. I can bring you back bags of blood from the hospital, so that you can keep yourself and your baby healthy. Like, I said, it isn't an ideal situation but it is the only option that I can think of." Carlisle said.

"As long as you don't think I'll have to go out and kill people." I said, as I sat up off the bed, pulling my shirt back down.

"I promise you that won't be necessary." Carlisle said.

I got up off the bed, and I stumbled a little. Thankfully, Jasper caught me, and stood me back up. Carlisle looked worried, but I assured him I was fine. It was a normal think to happen to me since I became pregnant.

"Are there any more surprises that are going to arise from this pregnancy Bella?" Carlisle asked me.

I answered him, by yawning.

"She sleeps as well. Not as often as humans, but often enough for it to be strange for us." Jasper answered for me.

Carlisle gave me a strange look, which I felt was going to happen a lot for the next few months.

"I'll just take her home. We practically went into the house and went hunting. We'll come back tomorrow, then we can let Alice loose with baby stuff." Jasper said, running his hands over his face.

"Ok, go home and sleep and I will see you tomorrow." Carlisle told me as I walked out of his office and back down the stairs.

I called goodbyes to everyone in the house before going out the door.

I only just realised when I got outside the house that we didn't drive here.

"I forgot that we ran here." I said as I leaned against Jaspers side, becoming more and more tired as the seconds went on.

I felt Jasper chuckle next to me.

"Would you like to me to carry you?" he asked me, knowing that normally I would tell me 'No way in hell' but with the way I was feeling at the moment, I nodded against his shoulder.

Jasper picked me up and swung me onto his back. I wrapped my arms around his neck and rested my head on his shoulder. I never realised how fast Jasper ran until I was on his back. Before I knew it we were home.

"You ok back there?" he asked me as I slowly loosened my grip from around his neck.

"Can we please not make a habit of that? I really don't want another reason to be sick." I said as I climbed off his back and went into my house.

My cat had woken up by the time I came back, and wound around my legs purring. I picked her up and gave her a cwtch. I could feel her purring in my arms, but at the same time glaring at Jasper over my shoulder.

"Have you missed me baby girl? I'm sorry I left you." I said, as I kissed me fluffy head.

"Do you have to talk to it like it's a baby?" Jasper asked me.

"Well she is like my baby. Anyway, you better get use to it. In a few months it the only thing you are going to hear." I said as I put bobby back on the floor. She went straight to the kitchen window and pawed at it to go outside.

I opened the window and let her out into the night.

As soon as I went back into the living room to sit on the sofa, Jasper stopped me.

"Don't sit down Bella, go to bed. If you sit down you wont go to bed. You need rest." Jasper said as he lead my upstairs.

I really didn't have the energy to argue with him, so I let him lead me upstairs.

I don't think I have ever been as happy as I was at this moment when I saw my bed. I didn't even change into pyjamas, I simple took off my clothes and fell into bed in my underwear.

I could hear Jasper moving around in the room, but I really didn't pay attention to him. Me and my pillow were having a nice catch up. I've never realised how comfy my bed was, having never needing to sleep in it before.

I felt Jasper get into bed next to me, and I instinctively moved so that I was close to him.

He wrapped his arms around me and held me close to him.

"Bella, before you fall asleep on me, can I ask you something?" he asked me.

"You can, but I can't guarantee a conscious answer." I mumbled.

"I'll take my chances. Bella, will you marry me?" He asked me.

Now if anything was going to wake me up, that was it.

"What?" I asked him sitting up to look at him.

"Bella, I love you so much, you are having my baby, however impossible it may be. You have given me the best gift that any could give me. I want to give you something back." He told me.

"You have given me so much already, but if you think you can give me anymore, you are more than welcome to try." I said, smiling with tears running down my face.

"Is that a yes?" he asked me.

"Yes." I told him.

Jasper leaned forward and kissed me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him back.

Jasper broke the kiss reluctantly and moved me back.

"As much as I would like to continue with this, you have to sleep. Carlisle said so." Jasper said as he laid me back down and pulled the covers back over me.

"Fine, I'll go to sleep. Don't let me go. I sleep better when you are with me." I asked him.

"I'll never let you go." He said as he kissed the side of my head.

"I love you." I said before I drifted off to sleep.

"I love you too Mrs Whitlock" That was the last thing I fell asleep.

**That is it. Finished! Let me know what you thought. I am letting you know now, i'm not going to be writing a wedding scene for these two. I really dont have the energy to write a whole new wedding scene. But the story wont be up for a week or so yet, just thought i'd let you know.  
I am updating this now at 1 a.m, so im very tired and plan on sleeping soon. hopefully i will have lots of your reviews to read soon.  
I will see you all soon. **

**XXCullenXX**

**xxxx **


End file.
